I'm sorry i love you
by thesunofhell
Summary: U.A.La vie sourie à certain. Severus n'en faisait pas partie. A 17 ans il avait révé de devenir médecin, aujourd'hui il se voit obligé de se prostituer pour survivre. C'était sans compter sur sa malchance. Et si Sirius devenait son client?
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction^^ Comme je viens de lire 'and all that music' et 'pretty man', deux excellentes fanfictions, j'ai décidé de créer un U.A aussi. Alors voilà ce que ça donne.

Résumé: La vie sourie à certain. Severus n'en faisait pas partie. A 17 ans il avait révé de devenir médecin, aujourd'hui il se voit obligé de se prostituer pour survivre. C'était sans compter sur sa malchance. Et si Sirius devenait son client?

CHAPITRE 1:

« Le temps est le médecin de l'âme. »de Philon Le Juif [+]

Les cris plaintifs, les pleurs maladifs se faisaient entendre de partout. Les coups aussi. Les rues malfamées de Londres étaient réputés pour accueillir les ivrognes, les voyous...Sans en oublier les pauvres. Habitué à cette cacophonie, personne ne bougeait. L'horreur laissait place à l'indifférence. Chacun avait ses propres problèmes sordides. Les murs délabrées, laissaient entendre ces souffrances routinières. Personne n'y faisait attention. Les habitants de 'Cruel Destiny' se savaient fini.

Ils l'étaient.

Severus se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil miteux. Son 'appartement' se résumait à une petite chambre, un salon meublé d'un seul fauteuil et une salle de bain. Il se sentait tout de même chanceux d'avoir pu se trouver un appartement. Aussi misérable soit-il.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait trimé toute la journée pour un salaire minable. Avait-il le choix?

Il avait beaucoup de mal pour payer son loyer ou encore pour se nourrir. En parlant de manger...Son estomac cria famine. Une longue symphonie douloureuse. Il n'avait rien pour le soulager. Il poussa un cri rageur et se releva. Direction la salle de bain. Une douche était bien la seule chose qui réussissait, encore, à le soulager.

Sa vie avait toujours était un lent, très lent cauchemar sans fin. Il était né dans une famille pauvre, enfin, son père l'était. Vite fait il s'était habitué à l'alcool, aux coups...La seule chose à qui il tenait était sa mère, et une amie d'enfance Lily. Lily et lui s'étaient séparés, jusqu'a ce qu'il apprenne sa mort. Sa mère… et bien sa mère était morte. Mais bien avant elle avait réussi à le faire rentrer à Poudlard, une célèbre université à Londres, la seule rivalisant avec Harvard...Il avait suivit la branche qui l'intéressait le plus: La médecine. Elle connaissait le directeur de cette école: Dumbeldore. Bien sur, bien que le plus fort de sa promotion , l'argent avait vite fait défaut. Sa mère était morte. Crise cardiaque disait-on. Il savait que son père en était la cause. Il avait raison. Il décida d'abandonner ces études pour essayer de survivre, sans aucunes ressources. Et c'est là qu'il en était arrivé. Il aurait pu être quelqu'un... dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, il n'était rien. Il ne chercha pas longtemps quoi mettre, il pencha pour un pull noir et un Jean serré. La seule chose que la vie lui avait laissée était son corps.

Ce soir il s'endormit, la faim le tenaillant. A nouveau.

Il se réveilla. Il était 6 heures. Il devait aller servir aux restaurant' Bonne soirée' à 8heure et devra donc marcher plusieurs kilomètres. Il prit sa douche quotidienne et se releva.

'Bonne Soirée' était un restaurant prodigieux, luxueux. Avec un peu plus de trois étages. Un petit palace gustatif pour ceux qui pouvait se le permettre. Mais comme toute société prodigieuse, celle-ci coutait chère, mais payait ses serveurs misérablement. N'est ce pas l'essence de l'économie? Certains s'enrichissait, d'autres survivait. Severus poussa la porte de derrière et se retrouva dans les cuisines.

Il mit son uniforme de travail et se présenta à la porte. Un poids énorme l'enlaça et il reconnut tout de suite son collègue de travail: Steve. C'était un excellent ami, dans l'impasse comme lui. Sauf que lui, avait une famille...

-Sevnouuch!Tu m'as manqué! Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Je pensais à toi.

Severus le repoussa, grognant un 'm'appelle plus comme ça'. Les rumeurs courraient sur eux. Steve était le genre de mec attirant, hollywoodien, cheveux marrons et yeux bleus, que toutes les filles adoreraient avoir. Très peu pour Severus. En plus il était marié, alors...

-On devrait commencer à travailler. Tu sais que Tom ne supporte pas les paresseux.

Tom Jedusor, nommé aussi Voldemort. C'était l'un des plus grands investisseurs mondiaux. Le plus cruel aussi. Il n'hésitait pas à faire travailler des enfants en inde, en chine pour un salaire misérabiliste. Tous ceux qui travaillent pour lui s'appellent les Mangemort. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et c'était suffisant. C'était un homme charismatique. Beau. Très beau. Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait. Même lui. Le plus cruel des hommes aussi.

Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la première table. Lucius Malefoy, un collègue à Voldemort, habitué des lieux, venait d'entrer. Il prit sa table habituelle, et lui sourit d'un air sarcastique, arrogant.

-Alors Severus toujours ici?

-Comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Ma demande est toujours à prendre au sérieux.

-Non, merci. Je vous sers comme d'habitude?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis détourna son regard. Severus n'avais déjà plus d'intérêt. Lucius Malefoy était...Supportable. Ni trop mauvais, ni assez gentil…. Il avait un jour amenée son fils Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Drago l'avait adopté. A chaque coup de blues il venait le voir et discutait tranquillement devant un café. Trop fière il n'avait jamais accepté l'argent' de Drago. Bien sur il se retrouvait toujours avec des billets de 100, 500, coincées dans sa poche. Drago lui avait permis de manger plus d'une fois.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa journée de travail s'était enfin terminée. Quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Steve.

-Steve lâche moi! Tu me fais mal!

-Ca te dirait te manger dehors ce soir? Avec moi? Tu m'as réellement manqué!

-Tu dis toujours la même chose! Et c'est non! Chui un peu sur la paille, encore deux semaines pour la paye et...

Le sourire de Steve s'effaça et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Dis moi la vérité, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé?

Severus hésita avant de répondre.

-2 jours et demi, mais je suis habitué et...

-Mais avec le salaire qu'on gagne tu peux tout de même te permettre de manger chaque soir.

-Tobias...Même si je ne l'aime pas, il reste mon père...

Il me tendit de la monnaie et me força à la prendre.-

-Ecoutes Severus, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir juste comme cela. Je sais que ça va te paraître horrible, mais...Severus tu as un très beau corps, tu devrais peut être pensé à le vendre. Tu sais très bien qu'arrivé ou on est, il n'y a plus de bons ou mauvais job. Tu n'as pas le choix. Plus maintenant.

Severus resta silencieux. Il y avait pensé. Lucius le lui avait offert .Il avait tenté l'expérience une fois. Depuis, il avait arrêté. C'était HORRIBLE. Il s'était promis de recommencer qu'en cas de réelle nécessité. C'était le cas.

Ce soir, il dina. Pas royalement, juste une pizza. Mais c'était déjà cela. Sur le chemin du retour il s'arrêta devant la ' Teneor clinic'. Un bâtiment énorme ouvert aux plus aisés. C'était un réel plaisir pour ses yeux habitué à la noirceur et l'humidité de 'cruel Destiny'. et dire qu'Il aurait pu devenir médecin dans cette même clinique. Il aurait pu...

Les paroles de Steve le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il avait peut être raison. Le loyer n'allait pas se payer tout seul. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine. Pourquoi pas ? Il ne pouvait après tout pas descendre plus bas. Il allait vendre son corps une fois ou deux...

Il s'assit sur un trottoir, attendant les offres. Il remarqua avec dédain qu'il y avait plusieurs riches qui se payait des 'prostituées'. Et ils osaient, après, les méprisés.

Severus avait remarquablement froid et se décida à ne rester que vingt petites minutes. A ce moment même une riche BMW s'arrêta devant lui. Un Homme en descendit portant un costume Gucci. Bientôt il se tint devant lui. Severus l'envia tout de suite après.

Oh non! Ce n'était pas possible! Il devait impérativement fuir! Ce n'était tout de même pas lui!

-Alors Snivellus on s'est décidé à se vendre?

-Black!

fin

et voilà donnez moi votre avis. ^^ Sinon, si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez toujours aller voir mes deux autres fanfictions. Toujours sur Harry et Drago, Severus et Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous allez aimer, enfin je l'espère.

Sinon qui pourrait me conseiller une histoire triste à lire? Par histoire je veux dire roman.

Merci

**_Chapitre 2:Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens,_**

Severus poussa un soupir de résignation. Jusqu'ou la vie le rabaissera t-elle ? Il devait servir son ancien ennemis Black. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Absolument rien. Fallait que parmi sept milliards de gens sur terre tomber sur Black? Qui ne croyait pas en la malchance ?

Black. Cet homme était tout ce que ,lui, avait toujours voulu être. Quelqu'un.

Ils avaient étudié ensembles à Poudlard. Mais contrairement à lui, il avait choisit la branche : Gestion d'entreprise. Et contrairement à lui, il avait réussi.

Enfin tout laissé croire qu'ils n'allaient pas se rencontrer, mais non….En effet lui et Potter l'avaient prit pour cible. Ils pensaient que toutes personnes venus de quartier malfamées étaient mauvais. Quelles conneries n'est ce pas ? N'empêche qu'elles lui avaient gâchés la vie.

-Comme tu vois Black, chacun à ses propres moyens pour survivre.

Sirius resta silencieux. Il était venu chercher un remontant, mais n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur Severus. Il était bien trop doué pour finir sa vie dans les rues. Comme quoi…. Mais peu importe il était venu ici pour trouver quelqu'un, peut importe qui. De plus il avait un très beau corps…

-Combien la nuit Snivellus ?

Ils se fixèrent longtemps avant que Severus ne reprenne.

-300 la nuit, mais vu que tu es une connaissance 400 ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque. Monte.

Severus sentit un pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux, beaucoup trop. Black avait toujours eu ce que lui voulait. Pas lui. Il ouvrit la porte de la BMW et s'y engouffra. Et dire que lui devait marcher.

Sirius sourit à pleins dents, voir la mine renfrognée de Severus lui rappellait de très bons souvenirs…

-Alors qu'as-tu fais de ta vie ? , ironisa Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas payé pour tenir une discussion.

Severus se renfrogna encore plus. Alors à ce moment Sirius éclata d'un rire franc.

-T'as pas changé depuis Poudlard.

-Pourquoi j'aurais du ?

-Toujours sur la défensive, tu ne pourrais pas être aimable pour une fois.

- c'est pas moi qui te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une prostitué, alors que j'ai une BMW et vit bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-C'est ce que je disais.

Un silence lourd fut sa seule réponse. Il se permit pour la première fois de voir le paysage. Cette partie de Londre était fantastique. Il n'y avait que les gens comme Black qui en profitait. Si peu nombreux.

Il avait dit que rien ne pouvait être pire ? Eh bien il se trompait. Il se tenait devant une énorme villa. Une que Severus ne pourrait jamais se permettre.

-Tu vis tout seul ?

Sirius acquiesça. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui troubla Severus. C'était extrêmement bizarre que l'un des plus riches et bel homme du monde ne soit pas mariés.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Severus comprit qu'il n'avait rien vu. Cette villa n'avait rien à envier aux nombreuses villas de Beverly hills. Absolument rien.

Sirius le conduisit au deuxième étage et poussa une porte. Un grand lit à baldaquin se tenait au centre de la pièce Ce lit à lui seul appelé à la luxure. Tout autour des décorations datant de Louis 16... des œuvres de monets, picasso accroché au mur. Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de cette chambre puis finit par soupirer.

-Très bien Black, dominant ou dominé ?

Il n'aurait jamais dut poser cette question. Bien sur que Black était dominant.

Sirius sembla hésiter. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire à Severus. Pas comme à une vulgaire pute.

-Quoi encore Black.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire cela. Ce n'est pas bien. Je veux dire tu es intelligent…

Severus s'énerva. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, le baiser et puis point final. Non fallait que sa putain de conscience intervienne. Fallait lui rappeler que c'était mal et qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire prostitué. Et ça blessait.

-Oui bien sur, et c'est l'un des plus riches du monde qui me fait la morale, il est tellement habitué à dormir dans la rue, ne pas manger, mais bien sur….

-Putain Snape je parle pour ton intérêt ! Ecoutes moi

-Jusqu'ici ça n'a jamais semblé te perturber, et je m'en suis toujours sorti. Alors Black tu me baises ou je dégage.

-Tu as toujours eu le don de m'énerver.

- et TOI de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas. Comme tes amis d'ailleurs.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde, comme ça tu ne risqueras pas de finir comme Potter.

Severus regretta aussitôt ses dires. Il y était allé un peu loin. Potter venait de mourir, assassiné. Le nom de son tueur restait inconnu. Mais il ne pardonnait pas à Potter d'avoir entraîné la mort de Lily.

Sirius s'énerva. Il voulait simplement l'aider et le voilà entrain d'insulter son meilleur ami ? La vie ne lui a donné que ce qu'il méritait.

-Très bien, après tout c'est ton métier.

Ca le blessa. Sirius attrapa Severus par le col, et lui arracha un baiser. Il enfonça sa langue de plus en plus profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était en colère et avait besoin de se défouler.

Il arracha un à un les vêtements de Snape, tout en l'embrassant. Severus répondit à ses baisers après un moment. Il avait, au fond, espéré, que Black serait différent. Mais non, tout comme les autres il ne voulait que le sexe. Et lui n'était qu'un trou.

Il aurait du le savoir.

Sirius le poussa violement sur le lit. Severus ouvrit ses jambes.

Il pénétra en lui.

Severus se réveilla le premier. Il arracha la larme qui menaçait de couler et courut sous la douche.

Il aurait du pleurer parce qu'il a eu mal. Il aurait du pleurer parce que ça avait été trop violent. mais non, il avait aimé. Il n'aurait pas du. Black était un client, multimilliardaire et lui n'était que sa pute. Et pourtant…. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait?

Il serait déjà partit, se serait déjà enfui, s'il avait été payé, et ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez lui.

Il mit ses habits de la veille et sortit de la salle de bain. Son cœur rata un bond quand il vit Sirius en face de lui. Les cheveux ébouriffés et la barbe naissante. Il remit son masque impassible et demanda.

-Ma paye.

-Tu ne parles que de ça !

Sirius se sentait gêné. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie et cet idiot lui rappelait qu'il fallait la payer.

-Tiens.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

Severus la compta. Venu de lui, c'était insupportable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce geste était comme une atteinte à sa dignité. Alors il le gifla.

-Je ne demande pas la charité Black. J'avais dit 500 pas 1000. Je ne suis pas encore là.

Il avait dit pas encore, il savait qu'à un moment donné il sera forcé d'accepter. Pas maintenant. Il profitait du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il se retourna pour s'en aller. Tan pis il allait marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait une envie folle de tout casser.

Alors il sortit bousculant la femme de chambre.

Sirius savait que s'il laissait partir Severus jamais plus il ne le verrait.

Severus poussa un juron. Il pleuvait. Mais peu importe. Il accéléra le pas. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Black, mais plutôt contre lui-même. Contre ce qu'il était devenu. Jusqu'où il s'était abaissé et jusqu'ou il s'abaissera. Il ne pourra plus regarder Black en face.

Le froid le fit trembler. Il n'avait pas les vêtements adéquats. Il maudit sa garde robe, son job et sa vie…Il s'arrêtât las de tous cela. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour un lit chaud ?

Il sentit quelqu'un le retenir par l'épaule.

Black. Il était complètement trompé.

- Lâche-moi Black ! LACHE MOI !

Sirius approcha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent.

La pluie cacha les larmes de Severus.

Fin

Voilà le chapitre 2 fini. Bon comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne me suis pas attardé sur la nuit entre Black et Sevy. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop m'attarder sur ce genre de chose et cela me fait chier. Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à plus de détails. Sinon vous remarquerez aussi qu'on a pas trop avancé, qu'on a pas vu Harry, Steve, tom, Drago ou autre Ne vous en faites pas, je pense que le prochain chapitre en sera remplit ^^ A la prochaine.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	3. Chapter 3

Donc voilà le chapitre 3 de mon U.A. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Les choses vont assez avancer. Je ne vous dérange pas plus.

Bonne lecture^^

**_Chapitre 3:_**

_« Pourquoi avoir peur du bonheur ? »de Virginie Despentes [+]_

Steve fixa Severus très très longtemps. Il était ailleurs et ne l'écoutait même pas. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock pour savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Vu ta tête, toi, tu me caches quelque chose, allez dis moi.

Le regard noir que lui lança Severus n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté. Bien au contraire, Steve insista de nouveau, pour comprendre ce qu'il le tourmentait. Et qu'allait-il lui dire? Qu'il a rencontré son ami d'enfance et qu'il l'a embrassé sous la pluie? Que, a vue d'œil, ça ressemblait aux petites histoires à l'eau de rose qui se terminait bien? seulement il était multimilliardaire et lui une 'prostitué'?...Pff , et que, pire encore, il serait tombé amoureux….

Il s'avança pour reprendre son service mais s'arrêta net, troublé. Sirius venait d'entrer et avait prit une table.

Cela l'énerva. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Comment as t-il su qu'il était là ? Peu importe. il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il fallait l'oublier. Ce qui ne sera pas facile s'il était tout le temps prêt de lui.

Il s'avança vers sa table et l'observa dubitatifs. Il n'avait toujours pas rasé sa barbe naissante. Il l'aimait bien comme cela...

Stop. Mais à quoi il pense lui ? Pff, bon, il devait le faire partir, avant qu'il ne dépende réellement de lui.

-Si c'est pour m'humilier encore plus que l'autre jour, t'as gagné alors va-t'en.

Il ne mentionna, bien sur pas, le petit incident sous la pluie battante. Sirius était un dom juan il n'allait surement pas être l'une de ses innombrables victimes.

-Je suis simplement venu prendre mon petit déjeuner, un problème Snivellus?

Ils se fixèrent longtemps, espérant faire flancher l'autre. Sirius avait , facilement, retrouvé sa Némesis , mais ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu . L'incident sous la pluie datait de deux jours,déjà. Severus était partit alors qu'il était allé lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Oh non, c'est simplement ta tête que je ne supporte pas de voir, répondit Snape.

Après tout c'était vrai. Quand il le voyait, Severus ressentait quelque chose de bien trop puissant.

-Je suis un client. Le client n'est-il pas roi?

-Mais bien sur Black, grogna t-il, mais tu n'es pas un client puisque tu vas gentiment déguerpir d'ici.

-Ce restaurant ne t'appartient pas.

-En effet.

Cette voix...Severus l'a reconnu sur le champ. Il pâlît aussitôt. Eh merde! Fallait qu'il vienne AUJOURD'HUI, le jour où Black faisait son intéressant. La malchance le poursuivait décidément comme la peste.

-Je crois que tu travailles pour moi et que tu n'as, donc, aucun droit pour décider qui servir ou non.

Le regard de Tom se fit dangereux, sa voix aussi. Il était indéniablement beau avec ses yeux rouges mais tout aussi effrayant. Severus déglutit avec peine.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je….n'ai pas d'excuse.

-Ce que je veux, avant tout, est la dévotion de mes employés, leurs soumissions...Ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas...Tu ne m'ais, donc, plus d'aucune utilité. Tu es viré.

Non c'était impossible. Si Voldemort le virait il n'aurait plus de quoi se sustenter, il pouvait toujours essayer de trouver un travail...Mais il risquait de ne pas en trouver...

-Vous ne pouvez pas...J'ai besoin de ce travail...

-Oh bien sur que je le peux. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Vas t'en !

Severus resta silencieux. Le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque.

-Non, il ne s'en ira pas.

Tom se retourna, quelqu'un avait osé se rebeller. Contre lui ?

-Je suis un nouveau client et je ne veux être servi par quiconque autre que lui. Il serait regrettable de me perdre et d'entendre parler de cet incident dans plusieurs journaux. Après tout je suis Sirius Black

Severus se ratatina sur place, il avait devant lui les hommes les plus puissants mais aussi les plus beaux. Comment ne pas se sentir inférieur et gênant….

Tom comprenait le risque de perdre l'un de ses futurs meilleurs clients.

La vie de Severus reposait sur Sirius. A nouveau.

Un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, Tom finit par trancher.

-Très bien tu peux rester. Mais toi.

Il pointa au hasard une vieille femme qui servait la table d'à coté.

-Tu es virée.

-Quoi? Mais...Mais...Je n'ai rien fait! S'il vous plait. C'est injuste! J'ai des enfants à nourrir.

La vieille femme s'appelait Diana Crambe. Elle avait perdu son mari quelques années plus tôt et avait quatre enfants qu'elle nourrissait difficilement. Elle se tenait, aujourd'hui, à quatre pattes suppliant un puissant tyran de la garder. Après tout, elle n'avait commis aucune erreur, ses enfants non plus. Chez les gens pauvres, la dignité prenait différente formes, et Diana représentait la mère digne.

Tom sourit et appela les gardes du corps. Elle dérangeait les 'clients' et salissait le 'paysage'.

Severus regarda avec horreur cette scène, il avait aimé cette vieille femme et ne pouvait se décider à la laisser sombrer. C'est cette gentillesse et cette dignité qui finirait par le perdre. Il le savait.

-Stoop. Laissez-la. C'est bon vous avez gagné Je m'en vais, elle reprend sa place. Je...Ecoutez moi bien Tom, Oh non, écoutes moi bien Tom tu te crois supérieur à moi a cause de ton statue et c'est peut être vrai. Mais j'ai ce que tu n'auras jamais. Un cœur.

Il savait à quel point il était mièvre, mais il avait voulu se venger et n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à dire. Il poussa la porte, et remarqua le regard admiratif de ses anciens collègues, mais surtout le silencieux merci que lui offrit Diana. Il avait eu raison d'agir de la sorte.

Bon, maintenant il était sur la paille. Il n'avait pas de quoi se nourrir et l'argent que lui avait donné Black ne suffira pas éternellement. Bah vivons le jour, le jour.

Quelqu'un le fit se retourner, Black. Cela devenait répétitif…

-Tu joues à quoi?

Black était réellement en colère et lui tenait férocement la main.

-Je te repose la même question Black.

-Je t'avais rendu ton job, et là tu fous tout en l'air! Alors expliques moi comment tu vas faire maintenant pour survivre? Hein, vas-y. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé ? Elle ne s'est pas bougé pour toi à ce que j'ai vu…

Severus surprit finit par repousser violemment Black.

-Tu me dégoutes Black! Je t'ai cru différent, mais t'es comme tout ces 'richards' qui écrasent les autres. Son job lui revient de droit, je ne vais pas l''écraser' pour survivre. Si je dois mourir je mourrais. Il n'y a pas que moi qui en ai besoin.

Sirius resta silencieux. Il n'y avait pas pensé, il avait juste pensé à l'avenir de sa Némésis. Juste à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Tout le temps. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Mais s'il le faisait, Severus en profitera pour disparaître….

-Je suis désolé.

Severus fut surpris de la sincérité de sa requête.

-Bah tu n'y es pour rien dans tout cela, j'aurais du t'ignorer.

Il sentit les lèvres de Black sur les siennes. Oh mon dieu, il adorait cela. Bien trop pour son bien . Avec amertume, il le repoussa doucement et lui annonça.

-Je dois y aller….J'ai des choses à faire.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide tu sais où me trouver, n'est ce pas?

Un léger sourire et Severus partait déjà. Ils avaient compris leur besoin de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient dépendre l'un de l'autre s'ils ne s'éloignaient pas.

Peu importe, il chercherait demain un travail, en attendant. Il devait rentrer.

Une limousine se tenait devant chez lui. Drago. Ce dernier, une cigarette à la main l'attendait, ignorant les regards interloqués des passants peu habitué à voir du luxe dans leurs vies.

-Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir, Severus.

-Non, j'ai eu un…Empêchement.

Draco le regarda puis soupira.

-J'ai un service à te demander Severus.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

Severus lui sourit pour l'aider à parler.

-J'ai...Blaise et moi on a…..On a essayé... la drogue…

-DRAGO!

-Mais non là n'est pas le problème, c'est que, on était défoncés et...Bah Blaise a une énorme blessure sur le dos et il saigne beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est fait cela. Il ne veut pas que j'appelle les médecins. Son père va le tuer, et il veut faire carrière en justice...Son casier doit rester vierge. Bon! en fait, il est dans la voiture si tu pouvais le soigner…..

Severus ouvrit les yeux horrifiés.

-QUOI!

Il réussit à reprendre son calme rapidement.

- Appelles les médecins.

-Tu en es un. Et je suis convaincu que tu étais excellent, je te fais confiance, sauve le! On a plus le temps j'ai ramené avec moi une trousse médicale que j'ai achetée en route.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à dire non à Drago. Pas dans des situations aussi graves. Il prit la trousse et courut vers la voiture. L'état de Blaise le convainc qu'il fallait faire vite.

En cinq seconde, il comprit que ce qu'il y avait de plus grave était l'hémorragie externe et qu'il fallait suturer le plus rapidement la blessure , puis désinfecter aussi rapidement possible et enfin finir par panser. Le tout très rapidement , et minutieusement. Blaise était déjà dans un coma.

Drago resta silencieux. Ce qu'il avait omis de dire est que c'était lui qui l'avait blessé sous l'effet de la drogue. Il l'avait poussé lors d'une dispute entre défoncés, et il était tombé dans les escaliers de sa villa. Il regarda avec admiration les fines mains de Severus agir. Cet homme était fantastique et efficace. Mais la vie ne lui avait jamais souri. Il était confiant Blaise allait s'en remettre. Il avait devant lui l'un des meilleurs médecins, sans diplôme. Le sang l'avait horrifié, mais le chauffeur l'avait aidé à ramener le corps de Blaise. Il avait fait un excellent choix de l'emmener chez Severus. il frissonna d'effroi devant l'aiguille, puis décida de sortir. Il ne supportait pas le sang.

-C'est bon Drago, tu peux revenir.

Le susnommé entra et fut soulager de voir l'état de Blaise se stabiliser. Blaise respirait.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang Drago, il a même eu la chance de s'é ira sans doute mieux demain. Seulement je ne peux pas savoir, il peut tout aussi entrer dans un coma. Je ne te ferais pas la morale, tu ne recommenceras certainement pas.

-Merci, Severus.

Snape sortit de la voiture et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui quand Drago l'interpella.

-Eh docteur votre paie !

Il lui lança une enveloppe et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Severus sourit: 900 livres. Il n'avait jamais autant mérité cet argent. Ni autant aimé travailler pour.A ce moment, l'image de Black s'imposa à lui. Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à lui? Cela virait à l'obsession !

Il entra chez lui, exténué. Il aurait vendu son royaume pour un lit. Mais bien sûr avec lui rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Il sentit quelque chose vibrait. Son portable.

Eh, depuis quand avait-il un portable il n'a jamais eu de portable!...DRAGO! (ou Black)...Il le sortit et répondit:

-comment as-tu trouvé mon cadeau?

-BLACK!

-J'ai un service à te demander, Severus!

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire c'est non! Comment as tu pu pensé que j'allais dire oui.

-Oh parce que tu seras payé. Et que tu en as besoin...

-...

-...

-Tu veux quoi?

-J'ai une réunion importante ce soir, trèès importante et comme, a cause de toi, j'avais pratiquement oublié, je n'ai pas trouvé avec qui y aller, tu viens?

-Tu te moques de moi, hein?

-Non je n'ais pas le temps pour cela. Il est quatre heure, je viens te chercher t'habites où?

-Tu rêves que je te le dise! On se retrouve au café 'Newton'.

-Très bien.

-bip-

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette soirée allait très mal se passer. Très très mal.

En attendant il devait trouver quoi se mettre.

FIN

Voilà donner moi votre avis^^ Je n'attends que ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Oui, Oui je suis en retard. Très en retard. Mais c'est à cause de….. Bon okay, c'est surtout à cause de ma motivation.^^ Désolé.

Mais voilà, j'ai repris. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir. ^^

Petit résumé : Severus Snape a été viré. Sirius l'appelle pour lui demander de l'accompagner à une réunion. Tout va pour le mieux….Sauf qu'avec eux deux, rien n'est facile.

_**Chapitre :**_

**« En ****amour****, qui ****doute ****accuse****. »**

**de ****Alexandre Dumas****[+]**

Severus se figea sur place. Quelque chose clochait. Maintenant, il savait quoi. Il n'avait rien à se mettre. Sa penderie se limitait à quelques t-shirts et des jeans troués. Il ne vit jamais l'utilité d'acheter un smoking. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il poussa un soupir conséquent.

Être pauvre était une chose, certes, désagréable, mais le montrer aux yeux du monde, particulièrement à ceux de Black en était une autre. Beaucoup plus humiliante. Il lui fallait refuser.

Il allait refuser. Voilà. Il n'allait quand même pas aller comme ça, à nouveau se ridiculiser devant cet idiot. Il s'était déjà fait renvoyer à cause de lui... Bien sûr il lui trouvera une raison quelconque, il n'allait surement pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucun habit formel.

En attendant' direction café Newton'...

Le café Newton était un café assez grand, très charmant et excessivement chaleureux. Il attirait les gens heureux mais surtout les familles nombreuses. Certes, Il était cher pour les pauvres, moyens pour la classe moyenne et de bas de gamme pour les riches, mais cela valait la peine d'y faire un détour.

Severus venait rarement ici , si ce n'était pas pour remplacer un serveur malade, faute de moyens.

La propriétaire était Molly Weasley, une vieille femme au foyer. Quand elle avait vu tout ses enfants partir étudier où se marier, elle avait décidé de s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Excellente cuisinière, elle avait investit dans ce café-restaurant. Son mari l'avait nommé Newton, car excellent physicien et chercheur il adorait Newton, mais passons...

Severus poussa la porte, et prit une quelconque table. Sirius n'était visiblement pas encore là.

Une Molly toute excitée vint à lui. Un grand sourire, aux lèvres, comme toujours.

- Severus? Je suis si contente de te voir, tu prends quelque chose? Offert par la maison.

-Pas aujourd'hui Molly, chui un peu énervée. J'attends quelqu'un.

-N'hésite pas à venir en cas de besoin.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers les nouveaux clients. Entre eux, il y avait une sorte de...non pas de l'amitié, loin de là, du... respect.

Dix longues minutes plus tard, Sirius rentra, un super smoking blanc sur lui. Severus, le toisa admiratif, essayant ,en vain, d'ignorer la beauté de cette apparition et se concentra sur le smoking.

Il mordit ses lèvres amèrement. Jusqu'a quand l'argent lui fera t'il défaut? Jusqu'a quand lui pourrira t'il la vie?

-MOLLY!

-SIRIUS!

Severus poussa un juron. Il avait oublié qu'ils se connaissaient. Que c'était pour cela qu'il avait toujours une dent contre Molly. Elle préférait Black et Potter. Enfants, ils, James et Black lui avait tendu une embuscade devant la maison des Weasleys. Ils l'avaient rackettés. Quand Molly est sortit, comme mère qui se respecte: elle avait demandé à savoir ce qui se passé. Ils ont commencé à pleurer et ont assuré que Severus les avait frappés.

Molly, bien sur, même si elle avait vu les bleus, les fêlures, sur Severus, avait préférer protéger les enfants de ses amis et les avait cru. Voyant un gamin sale, avec des vêtements troués...Elle n'avait pas longtemps réfléchit.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de Spiner's End qu'il était mauvais. Mais ça tout le monde l'oubliait. Il avait la rancune tenace.

-Bon, Black, je coupe tes retrouvailles. J'ai des choses à faire, je ne peux pas t'accompagner.

Molly comprit et s'éclipsa.

-Mais...NON!Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que cette réunion? Le directeur d'APPLE!

Severus baissa ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un mensonge crédible. Voir les yeux de Sirius le rendait fou. Incapable de réfléchir. De mentir.

Sirius interpréta très mal ce geste.

-TU VAS TE PROSTITUER C'est CA!

Severus sursauta de surprise. Il eut aussitôt l'envie de l'étrangler sur place, de le frapper, de...Mais il se rappela que c'était ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il était devenu. Une prostitué...

- Vas-y crie le plus fort. Et oui, j'ai un client ce soir. Débrouille toi, moi j'ai besoin de survivre, alors ton directeur d'Apple tu sais où te le mettre.

Il se releva furieux. Vu le regard des gens, et les chuchotements adjacents, les tables d'à côté les avait entendu. Il ne les connaissait pas. Mais ça le blessait de voir autant de dégout dans leur yeux, le mépris...Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, eux. Ils avaient de quoi vivre.

Ils avaient assez raison.

-SEVERUS!

C'était Molly, elle haletait dangereusement, les yeux ouverts d'effroi:

-Dans la terrasse...Un Client...Il s'étouffe! J'ai appelée l'ambulance, elle arrive, mais...Ce sera trop tard.

Il arriva sur les lieux rapidement. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près 24 ans, qui se tenait devant lui. Selon la carte accrochée a sa chemise, il s'appelait Olivier Dubois.

-Pouvez vous parlez?

Celui ci secoua avec peine sa tête, et retint sa gorge. Il virait au violet.

Severus, par habitude, essaya les gestes de premier secours mais rien n'y faisait. Que ce soit sur le dos, ou la pression.

Ca bloquait.

Quelque chose était coincée bien trop profondément.

Molly avait raison Il serait trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus attendre les urgences. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

-Molly as tu une trousse médicale, un scalpel...

Elle répondit un non désemparée, elle avait tout chez elle, pas ici.

-Merde. Bon, Black, attrape-le. On va le coucher par terre, son état va empirer, l'air ne passera définitivement plus. Toi, ne le lâche pour rien au monde. Molly tu as bien une aiguille et du fil, cours m'en chercher.

Ils s'exécutèrent effrayés. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils devaient croire en Severus.

Sirius s'exécuta et retint le malade. Il avait toujours été très musclé.

Avec peine, il réussit à l'immobiliser par terre.

Severus saisit un couteau de sur la table et lui perça violemment la gorge.

Le jeune patient poussa un cri de douleur sous le regard médusé des spectateurs. Des cris furent poussés de tout coté.

Severus finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement. Si l'opération n'avait pas marché, ce qui aurait put très bien arrivé, il n'aurait pas pu crier. Il cousu rapidement la gorge et se releva.

-Ne le laissez surtout pas bouger avant la venue des urgences. Je n'ai pas désinfecté le couteau, une infection est possible, des complications aussi. Mais Sinon tu es en vie. Ta voix sera bizarre, pendant un très long moment mais tu iras pour le mieux.

Il devait, a présent partir. Être le centre d'attention ne l'avait jamais ravi.

-M...Merci.

Severus lui offrit un léger sourire et partit. Il avait toujours adoré le métier de médecin. Pas seulement pour l'argent, mais aussi, quelque part pour aider. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas aussi horrible, ça lui avait permis de s'exercer.

Il sortit, quand une main le retourna. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, s'était Black.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je m'en fiche de ton client! Je te paierais plus cher.

-Putain Black, quand vas-tu me lâcher? J'en ai marre. T'as pas pensé que je n'avais peut être rien à me mettre et que je n'avais pas envie d'être devant un multimilliardaire et lui dire' salut chui la prostitué de Black, mais continuez...'' Seulement, comme toujours Monseigneur Black, ne penses qu'a lui même...Tu n'as jamais...

-Oui, t'as raison: chui Un connard de première. La preuve

Et sans le laisser parler, il le fit entrer de force dans la voiture. Même les cris de Severus n'y firent rien. Il ferma la porte, bloqua celle ci, et conduisit. Il avait toujours voulu kidnapper quelqu'un.

-Si tu ne me fais pas sortir d'ici sale clébard, je te frappe.

Un rire ironique fut sa seule réponse. Severus se renfrogna, bon d'accord, il n'était pas de taille contre Black, mais n'empêche il n'avait pas le droit de le kidnapper...

-Bon Black, j'en ai marre de tes idioties. Tu m'as déjà fais perdre mon boulot, tu vas me faire perdre mon client! Alors laisse-moi descendre.

-Tu ne te prostitueras plus.

Sirius arrêta sauvagement la voiture, et le fixa décidé:

-Je ne veux plus que tu te prostitue.

Le susnommé poussa un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux l'envoutaient, c'était injuste, il avait envie de l'embrasser.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Black! J'en ai envie.

Sirius regardait sa Némésis. Il était possessive, jaloux...

Il avait essayé de l'oublier. Ca empirait de jour en jour. L'idée même qu'il puisse baiser avec d'autre le rendait fou. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il lui appartenait. Alors il l'embrassa. Il se sentait si bien, quand il le faisait. Severus devait tenir à lui; Aussi fort que lui, le faisait. Ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps, très longtemps.

Ils se fixèrent. Ils avaient très peur de dépendre l'un de l'autre. Severus s'éloigna le premier. Il avait toujours été celui qui se protéger le plus.

-Black, reconduis moi à la maison.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix bien trop lasse. Il avait arrêté d'espérer depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère, depuis qu'il était tombé de plus en plus bas. S'attacher à Black, serait la plus belle chose de sa vie, la plus blessante aussi. Autant ne pas s'y attacher.

Black, s'arrêta devant un énorme magasin. La vitrine en or, laissait deviner le coup des marchandises. Severus soupira.

-C'est pas la peine Black. Je ne veux pas de ta charité.

-C'est un cadeau.

-Je n'y crois pas. Bien trop expansive pour en être un.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'ai kidnappé. Je t'oblige à rentrer et choisir un smoking.

-Sinon?

-Je te baise.

Il était vraiment sérieux. Severus poussa la portière et entra. Il avait tenté l'expérience une fois. Il avait adoré. Et ca c'était grave.

Il resta stupéfait devant la décoration. Bien trop raffiné pour lui d'ailleurs. Il remarqua le regard qu'on posa sur lui.

Il n'y avait ici que les multimilliardaires. Il était gueux. Dans la gueule des lions quoi. Il n'aurait jamais, jamais du venir.

Un employé, aussi méprisant que les autres vint vers lui. Il allait surement le chasser. Il haïssait Black. Combien de fois s'était-il ridiculisé à cause de lui? Il avait arrêté de compter.

-Monsieur...

Severus déglutit, près à revenir sur ses pas, ce n'était pas sa place. Il sentit une main, se mettre sur ses épaules.

-Un problème?

-Mr...Mr Black? Il...il est avec vous?

-Oui. Je voudrais lui trouver un smoking.

-Très bien. Je m'en occupe. Veuillez tout les deux me suivre.

Black portait un smoking blanc, qui le rendait des plus irrésistible. Un prince Hollywoodien. Il attendit avec impatience, sa Némésis.

Un sourire parcourut ses lèvres: Il avait déjà tout prévu. Il savait que Severus n'aurait rien à se mettre.

Severus sortit vingt minutes plus tard, une moue renfrognée.

Sirius resta coi. Il était beau. Il portait un smoking noir, sa couleur préférée. Celui ci insistait sur son splendide corps. Il ressemblait au chevalier, noir, ténébreux qu'on voit dans les comptes de fées.

Plus que jamais, Sirius sentit son cœur s'enflammer.

-Bon que sa majesté me suive.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers la voiture. Son cœur battait bien trop vite. Il se sentait si bien. Pour la première fois il se sentait aussi bien désiré. Il devait se calmer.

-Merci.

Sirius lui offrit un énorme sourire. Il l'avait tout de même remercié. Severus l'avait remercié.

Snape détourna son regard. Il devenait bien trop sentimental.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant.

-Je t'explique les choses rapidement. La 'maraudeur society' est une société d'informatique, de technologie, j'ai besoin d'une franchise avec Apple, pour enrichir notre terrain. Il vient avec sa femme. Je devais être accompagné. Neville, mon secrétaire s'est désassister. Donc mon médecin, voudrait t-il descendre?

-QUOI?

-Bah tu veux sans doute pas être mon prostitué? t'a toujours voulu être médecin, tu as un sacré talent pour ça. Alors tu te fais passer pour un médecin ce soir. T'en dis quoi?

-Ais-je le choix?

La soirée fut l'une des plus ennuyeuses de sa vie. Severus ne comprenait presque rien à ses contrats, mangeait, et s'ennuyer.

-Vous êtes médecin, n'est ce pas? Questionna la femme.

-Oui, en effet.

-J'ai besoin d'un avis médicale. Depuis, une semaine déjà, je me sens très mal. Je vomis pratiquement tout le temps. Mon mari dit que je suis enceinte. Je le pense aussi.

Severus la fixa longtemps. Il se releva, pria la femme de se lever et la regarda;

-Non, je doute que vous soyez enceinte. Vous êtes bien trop pale pour ça. Vous n'avez pas le ventre pour ça non plus...Le problème vient d'autre part! Vous me le permettez?

Cette discussion avait attisé le regard du fameux Apple et Black. Severus déposa sa main sur la gorge de la femme et poussa un soupir.

-Vous avez une hyperthyroïdie, vous avez des nodules qui peuvent être cancérigènes. Je ne peux pas savoir maintenant, une radiographie s'impose.

-Est-ce grave?, s'alarma t-elle.

-Si vous n'avez pas un cancer, c'est récupérable. Une opération existe. Si c'est un cancer...Eh bien c'est un cancer.

-Vous...Vous trompez...Le docteur que j'ai vu à dit que j'allais bien.

-Le docteur que vous avez vu est un incompétent. Sinon vous n'auriez pas eu besoin d'un second avis médical. C'est très simple si vous ne vous soignez pas... vous crevez!

-Comment osez-vous? Chéri allons y!

Ils se levèrent, énervé. Ou plutôt inquiet. C'était donc bien un cancer. Elle passait de différente phase: La colère, la révolte...Severus poussa un soupir pour la énième fois en une journée.

-Désolé...De...

-C'est bon.

Le ton était tranchant. Severus fit volt face. Sirius... Il lui en voulait? D'accord il lui avait fait perdre un très gros contrat mas ce n'était pas sa faute, et merdre.

Allez régler ça!

Fin

Voilà...:p Comment ca je suis en retard? Oui,oui...Bon Okay mais j'avais plusieurs autre chose à faire, comme lire: Monster^^ Bon d'accord j'ai pas d'excuse^^

Sinon merci pour chacune de vos reviews je suis flatée^^ Sinon je m'attends à plusieurs Reviews, ma motivation pour le moment est très très limitée. Merci^^


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le nouveau chapiiitre ^^ J'étais un peu surchargée par mes études, mais maintenant c'est les vacances, alors…bonne vacances à tous et à toutes ^^ Sinon, je remercie BEAUCOUP mes reviewvers, je n'aie pas pu TOUS vous répondre, mais je vous promets de le faire dès maintenant. Encore une fois : Merci et

BONNE LECTURE^^

Sinon deux personnages vont apparaitre ^^ je vous laisse découvrir^^

Tout petit Résumé: Severus viens de faire perdre à Sirius un gros contrat d'Apple .

Chapitre :

_« Il y a ceux qui ont peur de la vie et ceux qui ont peur de la mort. En fait ce sont les mêmes... »_

_**de****François Morel****[+]**_

Severus poussa un léger soupir. Il avait fait perdre un gros contrat à Black...

-Si c'était pour te venger...Snape, tu as réussi.

Severus tressaillit. Comment l'avait il appeler? Snape? Au moment ou les choses semblaient s'améliorer elle ne faisait qu'empirer. Il fixa Sirius, longtemps, que pouvait-il bien y faire? Mentir? Il était médecin, il ne le pouvait pas. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas médecin mais et alors ?…de plus, il lui avait bien fait perdre son boulot lui...

-Je te rappelle que TU m'as supplié de venir et TU m'as fait perdre le mien. Alors ce que tu me reproches est vraiment déplacés.

-Sauf que je te rappelle que TOI tu n'avais qu'un job minable, alors que là devant toi: APPLE! Tu n'aurais jamais pu ne serait ce que rêver le voir si ce n'est pour partager son lit, Snape.

Severus le gifla. IL avait cru que Sirius comprendrait son statut de prostitué mais non, toujours à le lui rappeler, toujours à le rabaisser...Cela, lui fit mal, plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est tout Ce que tu as à me dire? Je m'en vais.

Le ton froid de Severus aurait du inquiété Sirius. Seulement la colère l'aveuglait.

Ses mots avaient peinés, Snape. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Revoir black avait été une très trèès mauvaise idée. Il aurait du le savoir.

Il sortit sous le froid cinglant et poussa un cri horrifié. Il était très loin de chez lui, à quelques kilomètre d'un arrêt de bus...Le taxi coutait bien trop cher. Eh voilà! Les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer depuis tôt le matin.

Il s'assit sur un banc, et fixa le ciel. Il allait tomber malade s'il restait là. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui qui ne soit pas couteux.

Marcher. Jusqu'à le prochain arrêt du bus. Il poussa un soupir et se releva. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. En marchant il jeta un coup d'œil envieux à la BMW de Sirius.

Black ne comprenait pas. Il était très en colère mais il ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi. Certes, il avait perdu un énorme contrat, certes il était en colère, mais ce n'était que partiellement à cause de ce contrat. Sirius s'assit, oui, il savait pourquoi. Il lui en voulait d'être une prostituée, de ne pas lui appartenir...De ne pas l'aimer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour ça. Il soupira, le téléphone sonna.

Oui, la vraie raison était cet appel.

-Sirius, où es tu? On t'attend depuis deux heures.

-Oui, Harry j'arrive.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la Mort de James et Lily.

Severus toussa. Il sentait qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important. Il ne savait pourtant pas quoi. Il fixa la lune et marcha plus rapidement. Quelqu'un était derrière lui.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Et se rappela avec effroi Snape. Il n'avait pas comment rentrer. Et il faisait un froid de canard. Il le méritait, après tout. Sirius poussa un soupir. Non, ce n'était pas la faute à Severus. C'était la sienne. Il sentait qu'il avait trahi James. Jamais il n'aurait été d'accord de voir Snirvillus et son meilleur ami, ensemble. Il ne le reverra plus, mais maintenant il devait impérativement le retrouver.

Severus haleta. Il en était sur maintenant, il y avait plus de deux personnes à le suivre. Le froid, la fatigue, il sentait ses forces l'abandonnait. Il s'arrêta fatigué. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour sentir des mains le retenir. Des gangsters, bien sur.

-Allez mon vieux sors-nous ton pognon.

Severus ne put distinguer son interlocuteur.

-J'en ai pas.

-Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu on va s'amuser.

Sirius roulait doucement, fixant de chaque cotés la route, pour le retrouver. Rien n'y faisait: il n'était nulle part. Il poussa un petit cri, qu'avait il fait ?

Severus poussa un cri plaintif. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de coup qu'il avait reçut. Mais ce qui était sur est qu'il était salement amoché. Il se sentait à demi conscient. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Le noir finit par l'emporter.

Sirius finit par abandonner. Il ne le retrouvait pas, comme s'il s'était évaporé.

A ce moment il faillit percuter une personne. Celle ci courut pour s'échapper. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur le corps de Severus par terre. Sirius descendit rapidement et essaya de le soulever. Son état était déplorable. Il devait retourner chez lui. Lupin était un excellent Chirurgien. L'emmener dans un hôpital prendrait bien trop de temps. Tout le long du chemin il se mit à prier.

Une fois, il avait perdu les gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Plus jamais.

Harry frappa rageusement l'armoire.

-Il n'est toujours pas là! Et dire que c'était son meilleur pote. J'm'en vais. Tu viens avec moi, Lupin.

-Harry, calmes toi. Il ne l'a jamais raté auparavant, il doit avoir ses raisons.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a retenu Sirius, mais tu dois avoir...

Harry arrêta net son discours. Son parrain tenait un corps entre ses mains. Il l'aida à le poser sur le canapé et regarda Remus. Lui, saurait, ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait toujours.

Lupin poussa un cri de surprise. Severus Snape? Sauvé par Sirius? Peu importait, il devait le sauver et comprendre après. Il fit sortir -de force-Sirius et Harry, leur promettant de le sauver et entrepris l'opération. Il allait le sauver.

Sirius s'allongea contre le mur. Il était fatigué, il avait peur. Quelqu'un était en danger. Encore à cause de lui. Harry s'assit à ses cotés et sourit:

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça.

Potter reprit, Sirius n'allait pas répondre.

-Depuis que je suis né, jusqu'à peu près deux semaines, je ne te voyais pas vraiment rire, pleurer...C'était comme si tu n'étais pas réellement vivant. Sirius, la mort de mes parents t'a réellement affecté...Je suis content pour toi. On dirait qu'il a réussi à te ramener parmi nous.

-S'il ne s'en va pas lui aussi.

Harry fixa la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas mourir. Il enlaça son parrain, attendant Remus. L'homme qu'aimait son parrain devait vivre.

Lupin suturait habillement les lésions, ecchymoses, blessures...Il y avait eu une hémorragie interne mais il avait réussi à la stopper. Sirius l'avait ramené à temps. Un peu plus et il y aurait eu des dégâts irréversibles. Il devait maintenant prévenir Sirius.

Severus se releva avec horreur. Il avait fait un cauchemars. Il se trouvait dans la maison de Black et….Eh merde!

FIN

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimés ^^ J'attends de votre part des Reviews^^ Harry ne connait pas Severus , mais Remus si, mais il n'y a pas que ça….MOUHAHAHAHA

J'espère que j'aurais plein de reviews de votre part pour me motive et continuer d'écrire.

A la prochaine^^


	6. Chapter 6

Oui, oui, je suis en retard. Mais j'ai une excellente raison pour cela : Je n'avais pas d'inspiration, aucune…. :D Mais me voilà et pour compensation, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres. ^^ Profitez^^

Chapitre :

_La vie a une fin, le chagrin n'en a pas._  
>Citation de Jong J'ol ; extrait de l'Hymne à la beauté.<p>

Remus tendit un grand verre de Nespresso à un Sirius livide. Celui-ci n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Severus. Il finit par pousser un énorme soupir, inquiet.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est sauvé?

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur chirurgien anglais pour rien. Calmes toi, il va bientôt se réveiller.

Sirius essayait vainement de se calmer. Il savait pourtant que Severus n'était plus en danger mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur...L'idée de perdre, à nouveau, quelqu'un qu'il aimait : l'horrifiait. Qui plus est à cause de lui...

Harry sourit intérieurement, il avait toujours compté sur Remus. Il ne l'avait, jusqu'ici, jamais regretté.

-Bon maintenant raconte moi : comment ça se fait que Snape se trouve Là? Servilus! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ma surprise: Snape et toi! Tu as sauvé ton pire ennemi le jour de la mort de James. Je ne comprends plus rien! Expliques moi tout!

Sirius ne savait que répondre. Il était tenté par l'idée de tout raconter seulement Severus ne lui pardonnera jamais de leur avoir dévoilé sa 'profession'. Déjà que leurs relations s'avéraient tortueuses...

-Disons que….. je l'ais rencontré en marchant dans la rue...

Mensonge très peu crédible, mais en partie vrai. Lupin s'apprêtait à rétorquer, quand Severus poussa un léger cri plaintif. Il devait surement souffrir, se faire opérer faisait toujours atrocement mal.

Snape poussa un second petit cri. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il remarqua avec une étrange lucidité qu'il n'était pas chez lui et se releva en sursaut faisant fi de la douleur qui le subjuguait.

Il poussa un cri de désespoir quand il vit devant lui James, Sirius et Lupin. Les Maraudeurs... Serait-il en pleins cauchemars?

-Potter, Black et Lupin, qu'est ce que je fais ici? SI c'est encore une de vos blagues malsaines...

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sous le regard sidéré de Severus. Et il se rappela avec peines ses derniers instants. Le contrat, les gangsters, Sirius... Ce n'était pas James qui lui faisait face mais bien Harry. Comment n'avait il pas remarqué les yeux de Lily?

Il poussa un soupir et analysa minutieusement ses bandages.

-Je devine sans peine que Black m'a sauvé et Lupin m'a soigné ...Mais ne vous attendez pas à un ' merci'. Je vous rappelle le nombre de fois ou vous avez essayé de me tuer...Sur ce. Adieu, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Severus mit de coté sa douleur lancinante et sortit de la chambre. Peu importait la douleur, il devait s'en aller. Qu'était la douleur physique face à celle morale? C'était fini, il ne laisserait plus jamais cet idiot l'approcher. Il souffrait bien trop comme ça. La vie l'avait déjà bien assez déçue.

Remus fut le premier à réagir et finit par déclarer:

-Eh bien, les années ne l'ont pas changé. Toujours le même...

-La vie ne le lui as pas permit. Tu sais Remus je viens de comprendre ce que tu voulais dire il y a longtemps. Nous étions de sombres idiots avec lui. Remus, Hier, je voulais rompre avec lui, à cause de James...Mais tu sais ce n'est pas à Severus de s'en aller, mais à James de s'excuser.

Il courra rattraper Severus sous le regard ébahis de ses proches.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un chouïa amoureux?

Harry poussa un soupir et finit par déclarer:

-c'est Sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas trop ce Snape. Il devrait s'en éloigner.

-Et c'est toi qui le dis…..

Sirius retrouva Severus à demi évanouie devant la porte d'entrée, il essaya de le faire s'asseoir mais celui ci le repoussa avec force.

-Écoutes moi bien Sirius, je ne suis pas ton jouet. Moi aussi, comme toi, j'ai des sentiments même si je suis une prostituée de bas de gamme et toi un multimilliardaire...Tu dois savoir ce que tu veux, arrête de jouer avec moi. Aujourd'hui tu m'aimes, demain non, dans une semaine oui...Cela fait mal Black. Mais c'est fini, je ne te laisserais plus t'amuser avec moi et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que moi, je sais ce que je veux ou enfin ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Comme tu l'as remarqué, je n'aie pas réussi comme toi. J'ai raté ma vie. Je ne fais que tomber toujours plus bas. Toi, tu pourras t'en remettre, pas moi Black. Je ne peux plus descendre plus bas. Je ne peux plus.

Sirius tressaillit d'effroi. Il ne savait quoi répondre, Severus avait peut être raison. Mais peu importait, l'entendre lui faisait mal. S'il devait le laisser partir pour le voir heureux, pour ne plus le voir pleurer, eh bien, il le fera. Aussi dur cela puisse être...

-Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi tout seul, je te...

-Non, je vais appeler l'une de mes connaissances, elle me raccompagnera...

Sirius tressaillit au mot 'connaissance'. Cela devait être un de ses riches clients….Un profond sentiment de jalousie le submergea. Il voulait le prendre, ne pas le laisser partir….Mais il se résigna.

Severus composa le numéro de Drago et détourna ses yeux de Black. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il souffrait. Il n'aurait jamais du, jamais du rester auprès de lui. Drago lui promit d'être là dans cinq minutes. Il raccrocha le téléphone et le donna à Sirius. Après tout c'était Black qui le lui avait offert...Il ne voulait plus rien de lui.

-Très bien Severus... Mais je me permets de ...Pour la dernière fois.

Sans que Snape eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Sirius venait de l'agripper et avait posé ses délicieuses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'eut le cœur de le repousser et répondit au baiser. Ce fut de loin le plus beau de leurs vies. Bien qu'il eut un gout amer. Le goût des adieux.

La voiture de Drago, une Ferrari noire se positionna devant eux. Severus poussa avec regret Sirius et remercia Drago d'être venu. Celui ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres lui rappela l'épisode avec Blaise. Il s'arrêta net quand il reconnut l'amant de son parrain: Sirius Black?

-Eh bien dis donc le monde est petit.

Sirius fixa haineusement Drago et ils se jetèrent des regards noirs. Ils se connaissaient et se haïssaient. Severus ne pouvait se douter de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

-Severus chéri, qu'est ce que tu fais avec cet idiot?

Drago les avaient vu s'embrasser, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son parrain sortait avec Black. Ils ne se supportaient pas et étaient en constante rivalité. Il avait comprit que Sirius aimait éperdument son parrain. Il fallait le rendre jaloux. Severus soupira, il avait compris le stratagème de Drago, et y adhérait. C'était un moyen parmi tant d'autre d'éloigner Sirius mais aussi de protéger son filleul. Snape enlaça Malefoy.

Sirius, jaloux, frappa violemment Drago. Celui ci répondit à son coup par une bonne droite et sans que Severus n'ait le temps de réagir ils se retrouvèrent par terre à se battre. C'était un combat assez répartie. Chacun d'eux étaient musclés. Severus essaya de les séparer, mais reçut un coup violent au tibia qui le plia de douleur.

Harry et Remus avaient entendu une multitude de cri, ils se précipitèrent, ainsi, à l'extérieur pour voir l'origine de cette cacophonie.

Une Ferrari noir? Cela serait il possible? Harry reconnut immédiatement Drago et poussa un cri de surprise. Eh merde, que faisait-il ici? Chez son parrain?

A deux Remus et Harry réussirent à les séparer.

Ils étaient tout les deux salement amochés et tenaient difficilement debout. Pourtant Drago étaient de loin le plus blessé. Sirius avait plus d'expérience et de forces. Harry jeta un regard hargneux à Drago, qui baissa la tête. Après tout ce temps, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Severus, la main au tibia se releva doucement et s'avança vers Sirius. Cet idiot n'avait définitivement pas changé. Toujours à attaquer les plus faibles. Il se rappela avec horreur ses années avec les Maraudeurs. Qu'avait il cru? Qu'il avait changé ? Malgré lui, il fut énormément déçu. Il avait espéré. Il s'avança doucement vers Sirius, malgré l'horreur de la douleur.

Sirius le regarda faire, et finit par sourire. Severus l'avait préféré à Drago et venait vers lui...Il reçut une gifle qui le fit tomber à terre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la douleur pénétra indéfiniment.

-Ca c'est pour avoir toucher Drago, Black. Toujours à attaquer les plus faibles ... Tu me dégoutes.

Harry regarda avec horreur cette scène et remarqua l'abominable douleur dans les yeux de Sirius. Comment son parrain pouvait il laisser faire cela? Il était bien trop amoureux…. Harry ne pouvait permettre à ce Snape de le blesser d'avantage, il se mit devant son parrain, face à Severus.

-Je t'interdis de retoucher mon parrain. Compris? Retouches le et tu verras.

- Tais-toi Potter. Je crois que tout comme ton idiot de père, tu n'as aucune nuance d'intelligence. Lily serait atrocement déçue. Drago allons y.

Severus reçut un coup en plein ventre et chancela de douleur. Ses blessures venaient de se rouvrir. Harry était impulsif comme son père. Il frappa violemment un deuxième coup, mais s'arrêta net, horrifié : il venait de frapper son parrain. Sirius venait, après tout cela, s'interposer entre eux... Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Harry s'il te plait arrête...Je suis désolé Severus...Pour tout.

-Comme toujours Black tu la joues en héros, ce n'est pas en t'excusant que je vais tout te pardonner. Je...

Il se tut instantanément ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes, et la douleur devenait insupportable.

-D...Ah..All...ons...Y!

Remus l'arrêta net et dit d'une voix neutre.

-Peut importe la cause de tout cela, mais vous avez TOUS agit comme des gamins irresponsables. Drago et Severus n'iraient nulle part, aucun d'entre vous n'est en état. Comme on peut le remarquer, Malefoy a la jambe enflée et une fracture à la main droite. Suivez-moi. Sirius t'as aussi besoin de soin.

Severus acquiesça, il arrivait difficilement à tenir debout, les gangsters et Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte...

Remus les fit entrer dans le salon. Il devait d'abord s'occupait de Snape. Il était celui qui en avait le plus besoin. Lupin finit par pousser un soupir monstrueux: Il avait oublié qu'il ne lui restait plus de sparadraps, d'antiseptiques...Malheureusement il avait tout utilisé la veille. Il lui fallait partir les acheter à la parapharmacie la plus proche.

-Écoutez, je dois aller à la parapharmacie, je vous laisse seul ici. J'arriverais le plus tôt possible. Profitez-en pour faire la paix.

Dès que celui ci fut partit un lourd silence s'abattît dans la pièce. Severus finit par prendre la parole:

-Très bien Drago expliques moi, pourquoi ces deux idiots t'en veulent à mort…

Drago le fixa, puis finit par répondre :

-Très bien, tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre...C'est une histoire simple et compliquée, à la fois...Potter et moi, sortions ensemble.

Severus ne fut pas surpris, il s'en était douté. Il encouragea Drago à continuer.

-Bizarrement sortir avec lui fut la plus belle chose que j'eus faite...Je l'aimais énormément.

Harry le fixa hargneusement et répliqua:

-Oui, et cela explique pourquoi tu m'as trompé n'est ce pas Drago...Avec Blaise Zabini, qui plus est...

-Je t'aie dit que j'étais désolé, que c'était juste une aventure...

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner avec de simples excuses...

Severus comprenait mieux que quiconque la dernière réplique de Potter.

-Et que viens faire Black, dans cette histoire?, questionna Snape

-Je ne sais pas, il est juste venu un soir pour me casser la gueule….

Severus, surpris, finit par rire. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer…. Les autres le regardèrent sourire puis finirent à leur tour par rire.

Un énorme vacarme les interrompit. Ils coururent à l'extérieur malgré la douleur, et poussèrent un cri horrifié.

Remus avait violemment heurté la fontaine, et la voiture s'était renversée. Harry poussa un cri horrifié, paralysé, il ne pouvait absolument pas y croire.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers Severus. Il était le seul à pouvoir agir.

Celui ci poussa un soupir horrifié. Il devait agir et soigner Remus. Mais le problème ne résidait pas dans la difficulté de l'opération….Pas seulement. Severus était blessé, il voyait floue et ne pouvait utiliser habillement ses mains…. Seulement il n'avait pas le choix, il devait agir. Le laisser là le tuerait, agir, peut être….Il finit par se décider.

Fin

Et voilà, la fin de ce chapitre :D J'attends votre avis avec impatience ^^ Encore une fois gomen pour le retard^^


	7. Chapter 7

JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Je n'ais pas d'excuse et suis vraiiiiiment désolée pour cela. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez encore de mon histoire mais voilà la suite^^ J'essaierais d'être plus régulière…Mais bon… encore une fois désolé.

Résumé : Severus s'est fait agressé la veille. Grâce à Sirius, il s'est fait soigné par Remus mais n'a pas totalement le temps de guérir : il en veut atrocement à Sirius. Cela entraine une bagarre générale. Remus doit tous les soigner, car ils sont tous en très mauvais état. Malheureusement tout va de travers, Remus à fait un accident et tout repose sur Severus. Seulement celui-ci est très grièvement blessé. Arrivera t il à le sauver ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

_Chapitre : Et Merde !_

Severus poussa un léger cri horrifié. Devant lui, se trouvait un Remus grièvement blessé. Il avait beau essayé de se calmer rien n'y faisait. En effet, même en temps normal, il n'aurait pas su opérer sans problèmes majeurs. Seulement maintenant, en plus de la gravité de l'opération, il se sentait incapable de réaliser cette opération, Il voyait flou, et sa main n'avait cessé de trembler. Harry en profita pour appeler les urgences. Mais chacun d'eux le savait, les attendre signerait la fin pour Lupin.

Severus prit le scalpel et ouvrit le torse de ce dernier. Remus avait une hémorragie interne, il fallait vite réparer les dégâts. Sirius ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda Severus agir avec craintes, il sentait que cette fois, les quelques années médicales de Severus ne suffirait pas. Harry et Drago quand à eux, s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et se tenaient inconsciemment la main, il fallait que Severus réussisse et que Remus revienne sain et sauf.

La tension était palpable, personne n'osait bouger ou encore parler. La vie de Remus était en jeu.

Severus s'arrêta net. C'était impossible ! Et merde, il avait fait une erreur quelque part : Remus faisait un rejet. Severus vit avec horreur les choses se passaient beaucoup trop rapidement. Le sang coulait à flots et il se sentit défaillir, grâce à un effort surhumain il sutura les plaies et se laissa enfin tomber .Il avait indéniablement échoué. Si…. Médiocrement. Il venait de tuer Lupin.

Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne le voulait simplement pas. Il avait vu Severus paniquer et Remus perdre dangereusement de son sang. Il regardait le destin refermait ses crocs. Il n'y pouvait rien. Absolument rien. Heureusement le bruit assourdissant de l'ambulance finit par se faire entendre. Il était encore temps, rien n'était encore perdu, il ne pouvait qu'y croire.

Harry monta machinalement à l'arrière de celle ci. Il étouffait de douleur. Perdre Remus serait l'une des plus immondes choses…

-Il a perdu énormément de sang... Nous ne pensons pas qu'il puisse survivre. Et même si celui ci survit, il y aura de très graves séquelles…

Harry se laissa tomber, cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient. Mais rien, rien n'y faisait. Remus ne revenait pas. A ce moment, il lui fallait un coupable, Il lui fallait savoir;

-DOCTEUR! Est ce à cause de Snape?

-Severus à agit avec une agilité étonnante. Il est indéniable que c'est un excellent élève, mais non un excellent médecin. il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs...

-C'est à cause de lui! Avouez-le !

-Il a malencontreusement coupé une veine, à la place de l'artère. Il a tout de même réussi à tout resuturer malgré son état…Peut être Remus n'aurait il pas survécu sans Severus…. En fait non, Remus aurait survécu trois autres heures. Mais cela Severus ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il a arrêté à sa quatrième année…

Sirius se releva furibond. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie : il perdait un ami à cause de Severus. Certes, il l'avait aimé et il en était à présent certain : ce fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. L'amour qu'il avait porté pour lui, cet amour si profond se transforma, à cause de la douleur, en une haine indescriptible. Il venait de tuer son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il l'avait sauvé la veille. Sa douleur se transforma en haine. Et il courut de toutes ses forces retrouver sa Némésis.

Severus se releva. Il se sentait affreusement mal et avait de grandes difficultés pour bouger.

Drago lui posa un verre de café et le regarda affligé. Severus n'était pas responsable. Il avait essayé de sauver Remus et avait échoué. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Absolument rien.

-Il...est-il mort?

Drago fixa le visage atterré de son parrain. Il se sentait tellement coupable et cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Pas encore. Mais il y a très peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte intact.

-...Qu'ai je fais?

-Je vais nous chercher du café. Je reviens.

Drago sortit, laissant celui ci réfléchir. Il avait besoin de rester seul.

Severus fixa la fenêtre. Il avait commis une erreur fatale. Que lui avait il prit ? La porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Sirius venait d'entrer. Il se jeta sur Severus et l'attrapa violemment par le col.

-C'est ta faute! Remus va mourir ! A CAUSE DE TOI ! SNAPE !

-...Je sais… Vas-y ! Si ça peut te soulager ! Frappe !

Sirius fixa ses yeux. Il avait une envie incontrôlable de se défouler, de frapper encore et encore. Mais ses yeux… Ils étaient si différents, si tristes… comme mort…

-Frappes moi Black, Vas-y! J'ai tué Lupin !

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il le voulait pourtant, mais n'y arrivait pas. Cette voix, la voix de Severus était , tout comme lui, brisé.

-Sirius frappes le! Vas y, cet idiot à tuer Remus.

-...Harry...

Harry regardait avec haine l'homme à ses côtés, il avait tué Remus. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il s'avança et affronta son parrain.

-Si tu ne peux pas, je le ferais.

Il poussa sauvagement Sirius et frappa violemment cet homme. Un coup de poing, si fort,, si violent,, si brulant... Il ne se sentit pourtant pas soulagé. Il fallait recommencer et frapper plus fort.

-Lâche le tout de suite Harry!

Cette voix…Harry se retourna.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Drago!

-Je ne te laisserais pas le toucher, même si je dois te frapper pour cela. Éloigne-toi de Severus !

-Drago, tu défends un MONSTRE! IL A tué REMUS!

-Il n'est pas encore mort...vas y frappes moi …à sa place.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, frappa. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Rien. Il avait d'abord perdu ses parents...Et maintenant...Remus...Il ne pouvait pas y songer, c'était horrible. Remus...Pas lui. Il se laissa tomber. Il venait de frapper sauvagement Drago, et il le regretta tout de suite. Cela n'avait qu'ouvert encore plus sa plaie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait la sensation de tout perdre…De voir les gens qu'il aimait s'en aller… Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible. Drago en profita pour l'enlacer, de toutes ses forces, Peu importait…Plus que lui, Harry n'en avait jamais eu autant besoin.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

-Mr Black?

-Oui? Comment va Remus docteur?

-Il est vivant...Mais nous pensons qu'il est paralysé. Il ne pourra plus remarcher.

Le soulagement fit rapidement place à l'incompréhension. Ils ne savaient s'ils devaient se réjouir ou au contraire pleurer. Chacun d'eux se sentait aux bords du fossé et ils hésitaient à sauter.

Fin.

Voilà,, Voilou j'espère que vous avez aimé^^ Toujours est il merci pour votre fidélité^^ Cela me touche énormément^^


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désoléee!Oui, je suis énormément en retard^^ J'avais l'intention d'abondoner cet histoire, mais après réfléxion...Je ne pouvais pas, alors voiçi deux chapitres de suite pour m'excuser^^

Résumé : Severus vient de faire une grosse gaffe. En essayant de sauver la vie de Remus, il a rendu celui-ci paralysé. Sirius , ainsi qu'Harry lui en veulent horriblement. Voiçi la suite des évènements.

_CHAPITRE: Renaissance_

« La fiction nous permet de donner aux êtres meurtris une ultime chance derenouveau. Mais la vie, elle n'offre pas cette chance. »de Josée Coulombe [+]

Remus s'en était sortit. Il était paralysé a vie. Severus se sentait affreusement coupable. c'était sa faute. Cela faisait deux mois que cela s'était produit. Deux mois durant lesquels il n'avait plus revu ni Black ni Potter. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à celle de l'hôpital. Sirius lui avait montré à quel point il le haïssait. Depuis lors, il ne l'avait plus revu. N'ayant plus de job, il s'en était trouvé un dans un restaurant juste à côté. Une seule chose en tête: Quoiqu'il se passe, jamais plus il opérerait. Il n'en avait pas les compétences. Il sortit de ses pensée par l'entrée bruyante de Drago. Celui-ci venait d'entrer, portant un énorme sac de courses.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable! Si je ne te nourris pas, tu ne le feras jamais! Voici quelques courses et je...

-C'est bon, Drago, t'es pas obligé de venir chaque jour. T'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en sors toujours. Bon, je dois y aller, laisses la clé dans ma boite à lettre.

Drago acquiesça doucement et arrêta Severus.

-J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui. Ils sont revenus des U.S.A.

Son parrain tressaillit. Trois mois qu'il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles, trois mois qu'il avait essayé en vain de les oublier. Il savait qu'ils étaient allé au U.S.A pour essayer de soigner Remus, mais cela aussi était vain. Il poussa un soupir conséquent et attrapa sa veste délavée.

-Cela ne me concerne plus Drago et tu le sais bien.

-Harry veut...Te lancer un procés.

Severus écarquilla grand ses yeux. C'était perdu d'avance, il avait eu tort de tenter quoique ce soit sans aucun diplôme de médecin...Il avait eu tort de se tromper. Mais, cela allait être particulièrement injuste: Harry Potter, le célèbre enfant qui a survécu, l'un des multimilliardaires de Londres contre un serveur comme lui? Il avait perdu d'avance. il voyait mal comment il pouvait tomber plus bas. Il n'avait plus rien, ni argent, ni amant, ni rêve...Plus rien.

-Ne t'inquiête pas Severus. Je suis en seconde année d'avocat, j'en connais d'excellent. Je prendrais tout en charge.

-Merci, Drago.

Il sortit les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y pouvait plus rien. Sa vie, depuis peu, se jouait d'elle-même. Il observait sa déchéance et n'y pouvait rien. Il s'y résignait. Il poussa la porte du restaurant et salua Dean Thomas, un collègue.

-Mr Fenrir Greyback veut te voir, Severus.

Dean lui offrit un sourire compatissant et se tourna vers ses macarons. Il avait besoin de ce travail. Snape poussa un soupir exaspéré et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Que lui voulait-il? Rien de bon.

-Severus, assis-toi.

-Vous m'avez demandé?

Fenrir le fixa mi-pensif, mi-ennuyé.

-Les affaires sont les affaires. C'est dommage Snape , tu es dans le genre interessant. Mais j'ai plusieurs crédits venant de la banque Potter and Co, et des actions dans la Black society...Toujours est-il... tu es viré.

Severus se releva indigné. La hiérarchie sociale ne pouvait pas se résumer à ceux ci. Il n'était pas un pion avec lequel on joue. Il était un humain tel que lui. Certes pauvres, mais cela avait si peu d'importance.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez! ou plutôt tu.

Il sortit et claqua férocement la porte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce boulot. Il l'avait pourtant perdu. On le lui avait prit. Il sortit précipitemment de cet endroit et poussa un cri rageur. Pourquoi? Tout était pendant un moment si bien, voir Sirius le rendait fou de joie, heureux. Pourquoi les choses s'étaient si mal terminé? Il ne pouvait plus dépendre de Drago. Sa fierté ne le lui permettait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant The Prestigious clinik. Il avait révé qu'un jour il pourrait y entrer. Aujourd'hui il était convaincue que c'était impossible. Il courut de toute ses forces. Loin, très loin. Il voulait s'enfuir, se fuir. Là , encore , la neige commencait à tomber et il gelait littéralement. Il se retrouva devant le trotoir ou il s'était assis. La première fois. Quand Sirius l'avait retrouvé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas oublier ? Ces larmes finirent par couler. Il devait s'en aller, le plus loin possible. Il percuta violement quelqu'un.

-Oh chéri ça va ? Fais attention batard!

Severus se retourna et fixa ce couple. Jusqu'oû le destin s'amusera t-il avec lui? Il venait de renverser un Sirius soûl , accompagné d'une prostitué. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Sirius poussa un hoquet. Il était soul et il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il l'oublie. Jamais, il n'aurait cru le retrouver içi. Il le haissait car il le faisait se sentir coupable. A cause de lui, aujourd'hui Remus Lupin avait perdu l'usage de ses deux jambes.

-Alors on se revend, Snivellus!Tu te vends à combien?

Severus contrôla ses larmes et lui lança un doigt d'honneur. Il s'en alla immédiatement. S'il avait du rester plus longtemps, il se serait jeter dans ses bras. Juste pour sentir son odeur. Il devait rentrer et se calmer. Rien n'était plus dur.

...

Severus poussa un juron. Qui venait le déranger sitot? Si c'était encore Drago, il allait sévir et le chasser. Il regarda l'heure : Huit heure du matin. Il hésita à laisser le visiteur derrière la porte. Mais la sonnerie le rappela à l'ordre. Il ouvrit la porte.

-ECOUTE DRAGO...R...remus? Je...Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Remus était assis sur un fauteuil roulant. Son garde du corps le poussa à l'intérieur .Severus resta immobile, Voir remus dans cet état le blessait.

-Zachari, attends moi dehors,ordonna remus d'une voix tranchante.

Ce dernier s'executa et referma la porte derrière lui. Severus ne savait comment réagir, il osait à peine fixer son interlocuteur.

-Vas-y assis-toi, on a besoin de parler., l'invita docilement Remus.

-Je...je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'opérer, je n'avais pas les compétences pour...Je sais que je ne peux pas te rendre , tes jambes mais je suis désolé.

-STOP! T'excuser ne sers à rien! Te morfondre non plus! Je suis venu pour te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas été là je serais mort. Mais cela on ne le sait pas. Ce qui est sur est que j'ai perdu mes pieds par ta faute, et je ne te pardonnerais pas facilement. Je suis là pour deux requête et tu es obligé de t'y soumettre.

Severus déglutit péniblement , il lui devait cela. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Il est indéniable que tu as gâché ta vie Severus, tu es surement l'un des étudiants de médecine les plus brillants. Je n'accepterais pas de gâcher un tel potentiel. A partir de Lundi, tu seras mon assistant. Tu m'aideras avec les patients, mais tu t'occuperas aussi des tâches ingrates, comme me pousser, me préparer à manger...Tu ne seras pas payer, mais tu vivras avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un assistant à plein temps, vu mon état. La nourriture, habits...Seront à ma charge. Lorsque je déciderais que tu es prêt tu recevras ton doctorat , et pourra pratiquer dans The prestigous clinik , et tu répareras ton erreur. Tu opéreras mes pieds. J'attends jusque là.

Severus ne contint pas ses larmes. Remus venait l'aider, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il venait pour l'aider.

-Je...Merci.

Remus sourit gentiment. La vie n'avait jamais réellement aidé Severus. Lui-même s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir protéger étant enfant...Il savait que Severus deviendra le plus grand chirurgien et il lui rendra ses jambes. Mais il n'était pas là seulement pour lui.

-Ma deuxième condition Severus est de...rendre Sirius heureux. Il...Depuis l'accident s'est considérablement éloigné, il ne fait que boire , fumer à longueur de journée ...Je ne peux plus le voir dans cet état et il n'y a que toi qui puisse le sauver. Il n'arrive pas à t'oublier et vu ton état , toi non plus.

Severus acquiesca de la tête. Il n'avait jamais su mentir à Remus. Il lui était redevable.*

-Très bien alors, allons-y!

-QUOI? Maintenant?

-Bien sûr, ramasse tes affaires et allons-y! tu dois savoir une seule chose, je ne rigole jamais avec le travail. Je serais très exigent avec toi.

-MAIS...tu as demandé leurs avis à Potter et à Black?

Remus poussa un rire hystérique.

-Tu as bien raison de poser la question...Je l'ai dit à Harry, enfin... il a découvert mes plans. Il a comme qui dirait, accepter de mauvaise foi. D'ailleurs il nous attends dans la voiture. En ce qui concerne Sirius, je lui laisses la surprise. Ah oui, ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir Drago, il parait qu'Harry s'en est chargé. Très bien Severus , tu as cinq minutes pour me retrouver en bas.

La porte se referma derrière Zachari et Lupin. Severus ne savait s'il devait se sentir ravi ou au contraire déçu. Certes, maintenant il avait un boulot et ne craignait plus de mourir de faim. Certes sa culpabilité s'était largement atténué. Oui; il allait revoir Sirius et peut être allaient-ils se remettres ensemble. En effet il allait devenir médecin et réaliser son rêve. Que pouvait-il désirer de plus?

Mais cela paraissait si loin, en effet , aujourdh'ui Il allait être l'homme à tout faire de Lupin et donc de Black et Potter. Le cauchemar recommence.

FIN

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^ Je suis très en retard, mais vu que c'est les vacances, je pense uploader le plus rapidement possible. Il me faut simplement la motivation nécessaire. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ J'éspère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Je tenais à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices qui continuent à me lire et m'encourager^^ Encore une fois merci. C'est grâce à vous que je poste aussi rapidement^^

Bonne lecture^^

_Chapitre: l'oublier_

_« Combien faut-il de larmes pour noyer un chagrin d'amour ? »de Anonyme [_

Severus fixait la limousine lui faisant face. Lui qui pensait que Remus aimait être discret,les années l'avaient bien changé. Un simple regard autour de lui et il aperçut les regards envieux , les chuchotements malsains de ses voisins. Il ne comprenait pas comment la voiture n'avait pas été attaquée? Peu importait, ils devaient faire vite et partir. Zachari descendit de la voiture et lui ouvrit le coffre. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique valise, d'aucune valeur d'ailleurs. Il entra dans la voiture et s'assit hasardeusement aux côtés de Remus, et en face d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci le fixait hargneusement et montrait ouvertement son opposition à l'idée de Lupin.

-Ah qui voilà? ! Remus, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu engageais un tel déchet! Tu as toujours été excessivement gentil Remy! Même pour ceux qui ne le méritait pas, _asséna méchamment Potter._

Severus ne daigna pas répondre. Harry essayait de le provoquer et donc de l'obliger à ressemblait tant à James...Mais il ne permettrait pas cela, il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu . C'était la chance de sa vie, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu...Alors...

-Harry...S'il te plait...Bienvenue Severus, je vais te résumer ce que tu auras à faire. Donc, réveil à 7h00, préparer le petit-déjeuner, 7h35 environ, tu me réveilles, m'aide à me préparer, on prend le petit-déjeuner...8h20 tu nous conduis à la clinique, je te montrerais quoi faire là-bas, on revient autours des 18h00, sauf en cas de garde, crises... On déjeunera dehors. 19h00 tu t'occupes du rangement...22h00 le dîner. Voilà c'est à peu près tout. Cela te va?, _questionna intrigué Lupin._

Severus ne savait que répondre. Il avait déjà fait pire telle la prostitution...Alors cela lui semblait plus que convenable...Seulement il sentait venir quelque chose qu'il n'appréciera pas...

-Je crois que je n'ais pas vraiment le choix...J'accepte. Je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement.

-Malheureusement d'Ailleurs, _grogna Harry_, ah! Remus a oublié de te dire l'essentiel: Nous vivons tous ensemble. Moi, Remus et Sirius.

C'était donc cela qu'il craignait. Il l'avait vu arrivé, mais cela impliquait énormément... cela voulait donc dire...

-Oui, Snape tu as tout compris. Tu travailles aussi pour nous. Le déjeuner, diner, rangements...tu le feras pour nous trois. Alors, toujours d'accord?

Severus déglutit péniblement. Et voilà , il était en plein cauchemar. Il l'aurait fait sans aucune difficulté pour tout autre que Potter et Black. ...Mais il ne pouvait abandonner sans même avoir essayer...D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune autre alternative...

-Je ferais avec.

-Écoutes-moi bien,_menaça froidement Harry_, jamais je ne te pardonnerais pour ce que tu as fais à Remus. Jamais! Je te ferais payer , compris? Tu as intérêt à lui rendre ses jambes!

Harry tourna son regard vers la vitre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter l'état dans lequel était Remus. Il se sentait en partie coupable et cela le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait donc qu'agrée à son plan. Comment allait réagir son parrain? Espérons simplement qu'il ne sera pas soûl ou encore complètement plongé dans son travail.

...

Severus fixa l'énorme villa devant lui. Celle-ci lui rappelait d'affreux souvenirs. C'était là que sa vie avait basculé. Il soupira et fixa le ciel étoilé. Peut-être était-ce sa dernière chance pour tout changer?

-Eh, Severus vient m'aider, je te rappelles que tu as déjà commencé à travailler, _ordonna Remus._

Snape s'exécuta hâtivement. En effet, sont travail venait de commencer. Il poussa la chaise roulante jusqu'au salon .

-Va cherchez ta valise, Harry te montreras les lieux. Pour aujourd'hui Zachari s'occupera de moi, mais dès demain tu t'en occupes. On se retrouve au dîner. Zachari.

Severus acquiesça légèrement et courra chercher sa valise. Rester seule avec Harry ne lui plaisait aucunement. Il savait que lui et Sirius allait le pousser à bout pour le forcer à s'en aller ou au mieux l'humilier. Il referma le coffre et revint au salon.

-Tu es en retard!_,rouspéta Harry,_ Si tu veux rester ici je te conseilles fortement d'être plus rapide. C'est compris?

-Oui, tout le monde n'est pas stupide,Potter.

-Pardon? Tu n'oublies pas un peu avec qui tu parles? Tu n'es plus le petit-ami de mon parrain, tu es un simple domestique qui travaille pour moi, alors tu me respectes, compris?

-Oui.

-Oui, qui?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Très bien, suis moi.

Severus poussa un autre soupir exaspéré. Heureusement que sa misérable vie, l'avait préparé à ce genre de situation. Il avait toujours vécu avec l'hiérarchie sociale... Harry haïssait l'homme lui faisant face. Il le haïssait pour plusieurs raisons. Pour remus...Mais aussi pour Drago...Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi protecteur, gentil envers quelqu'un...L'homme devant lui, ne s'était pas contenté de rendre Remus handicapé, ni de rendre Sirius malheureux, il lui avait aussi prit Drago. Il lui avait prit son bonheur. Il sortit de ses pensées et s'arrêta net devant une porte.

-C'est ici. Pose ta valise et suis-moi, tu l'inspecteras plus tard. Sinon il y a une porte qui mène directement à celle de Remus. Au cas ou...

Severus cacha aisément sa surprise. Il s'attendait à une petite chambre, comme celle de son appartement. Mais il s'était trompé. Jamais, il n'aurait rêvé entrer dans une chambre aussi luxueuse. Un lit à baldaquin qui plus est?

-Grouilles-toi! J'ai pas toute la journée.

Ils visitèrent l'ensemble des lieux,passant par les chambres d'Harry, de Sirius pour enfin s'arrêter dans la cuisine.

-Je vais monter prendre une douche. Prépare le diner.

-Je cuisine ce que je veux?

Harry l'ignora et monta dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué.

Severus remercia ses nombreuses années comme cuisinier assidu. Il n'était pas excellent mais il s'en sortait. Snape remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quelque chose en lui avait envie de crier. Il se sentait coupable, il avait enlever à Remus ses deux pieds...Le voir dans un fauteuil roulant l'avait pétrifié...Mais ils avaient tous été d'accord. Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à assumer?Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à souffrir? Il ne put contenir ses larmes. Peu importe il allait faire une salade caesar, des pattes aux fruits de mer et une crème brûlée.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Remus descendirent. Les deux s'étaient visiblement changé et étaient attirés par la délicieuse odeur qui planait.

-Severus tu peux mettre la table,_ordonna Lupin,_ pour quatre personne.

Snape se tourna vers Harry. Il était contre le fait que lui, Severus, partage leur table. Mais il s'était résigné à ne pas contredire Remus.

-Par contre, on va attendre Sirius. Il devrait déjà être là. Ah le voilàà!

A ce moment un klaxon se fit entendre. Severus sentit une boule proliférait dans son ventre. Là, à cet instant, il voulait s'enfuir. Aller le plus loin possible mais ne pas se confronter à la haine de Sirius. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour tout le...

Sirius s'arrêta net. Rêvait-il? il n'était pourtant pas complètement soûl? Severus Snape? Sa colère enfouie depuis si longtemps se réveilla d'un coup. Cette souffrance qu'il avait lui même choisit de s'infliger explosa instantanément. Il lui fallait un coupable, un qui le délivre de sa propre culpabilité. Severus. Il avait toujours eu une force brutale,sauvage, bestiale. Ainsi sans s'en rendre compte, il le poussa violemment contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS là, _vociféra t-il._

Severus se tortilla de douleur. Ça faisait mal,Sirius appuyait bien trop fort. Il souffrait physiquement mais surtout moralement. Il s'y était attendue, attendue à une haine destructrice, mais cela le brûlait tout de même. Pourtant, il sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait, depuis quelques mois, jamais été aussi proche. Pathétique. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

-Sirius lâche-le! C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Remy?

Remus lui expliqua brièvement le tout. Pourtant cela n'arrangea pas les choses. Elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient et Sirius souffraient.

-Tu te fous de moi Remus? Jamais je ne l'accepterais chez moi! Es-tu prêt à accepter une prostitué chez nous? Hein? Ah oui, c'est vrai! Tu m'avais demandé comment je l'avais retrouvé? Sur un trottoir. Il ne vaut rien. Severus Snape est un déchet.

Severus le gifla. Durant toute sa vie, Rien jusqu'ici ne l'avait fait autant souffrir.Même son rêve le plus fou, ne lui permettait d'endosser cette cuisante humiliation. Il lui avait promis. Sirius lui avait promis que son secret été bien gardé et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme de la merde. Il s'était trompé. Il le gifla, à nouveau. De toutes ses forces. Severus le savait: Leurs histoires s'étaient finis pour toujours. Avait-elle seulement commencé?

Severus s'était décidé : Il refuserait ce job. Même si cela signifiait renoncer à son rêve, ses espoirs...Il ne pouvait plus revoir cet homme. Il venait de le briser.

Fin

Je sais que vous avez peut être trouvé ce chapitre inutile, c'est mon avis, mais il était nécessaire à l'enjambement des faits. Donnez moi votre avis. Je pense que cela prendra encore longtemps avant que cela ne s'arrange entre Severus et Sirius ou Harry et Drago^^ Faut aussi que je trouve quelqu'un pour Remus. Voilà.¨¨


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ Ici les choses s'arrangent plutôt pour Harry et Drago^^ Je les avais un peu délaissé . Donc voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture^^

_CHAPITRE: Oublier_

Severus le repoussa férocement. Il l'aurait giflé une autre fois si ses mains ne tremblaient pas autant. Alors c'était comme cela? Un regard désabusé surplombait son visage, il réussit finalement à prononcer ces quelques mots un regard désabusé surplombant son visage.

-Black , s'il y a une chose que je regrette énormément dans ma putain de vie . c'est de t'avoir fait confiance! J'ai peut-être pris ses jambes,à Remus, mais c'était un accident. Et je vous avez prévenu, mais VOUS avez acceptés. Chacun de nous est responsables, mais je suis le seul à prendre mes responsabilités. Lupin, je ne peux pas accepter ce job. Tu es peut-être paralysé mais si je restais ici, je mourrais.

Il sortit machinalement, sans un regard derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce sont les gens que nous aimons qui nous faisaient le plus de mal. Sirius fléchit légèrement ses genoux et se laissa tomber au sol. Qu'avait-il fait? Que lui arrivait-il? Blesser Severus avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Il était indéniable qu'il l'aimait,qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas oublier. il essayait simplement de se faire mal en blessant Snape. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, depuis quelques temps, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il était devenu une carcasse totalement vide. Pourtant, malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Severus. Absolument pas. La porte claqua derrière un snape chancelant.

-Je pense Sirius que tu devrais lui courir après!, conseilla Remus.

-Putain Remy lâche-moi! TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE! Pourquoi je courrais derrière ce monstre? Il t'a...

-STOOOP! J'en ai marre! Tais-toi! J'ai peut-être perdu mes pieds, mais ce n'est pas le plus tragique...Je suis entrain de vous perdre toi et Harry. Vous n'osez même plus me regarder en face...Vous croyez que je ne comprends pas quand vous inventer des prétextes pour ne pas nous réunir. Putain de merde, STOP! Ne me faîtes pas perdre ce en quoi je tiens le plus.

Sirius et Harry fixèrent Remus, surpris. Il avait raison, tout deviné. Harry s'avança vers Remus , les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir? Sirius, si tu n'es pas capable de pardonner à Severus , tu devrais au moins le laisser travailler ici...Après tout tu lui doit bien cela, toi et James, après lui avoir gâché son adolescence, lui devait bien cela. De plus , crois-moi Sirius, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi compétant que Severus. Je suis sûr que s'il acquiert l'expérience et quelques autres notions, il me rendra mes jambes. Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, pas maintenant en tout cas. Demande lui de rester.

Sirius fixa les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait présent mais perdu quelque part. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour protéger James et Lily. Aujourd'hui il était trop faible pour protéger Remus. Il devait boire , oublier toutes ses erreurs, ses faiblesses, ses douleurs.C'était si simple.

-Remus, lâche-moi. Je m'en vais. Fais-ce que tu veux...

'je suis désolé', mais cela il n'osa pas le dire.

Severus marchait lentement. Pourquoi Black se sentait-il obligé de le faire autant souffrir? Il sortit son téléphone et s'assit face à la fontaine. Il fallait appeler Drago , il n'aurais pas la force de rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. C'était son seul vrai ami. Il n'avait jamais su, que lui, Severus s'était prostitué...Le rejettera t-il?

-Allo? Sev'?

-Drago, viens me chercher...

-Sev' pourquoi tu pleures? Qu'est ce qu'il y a , hurla Malefoy

Severus lui résuma brièvement la situation et fixa le ciel. Il était si noir...Si triste. Sirius passa à ses côtés sans le remarquer. Il n'était ni assez sobre, ni assez soûl. Il démarra sa voiture et s'en alla. Bizarrement Snape sentait son âme pleurait. Il assistait à la déchéance de celui qu"il aimait. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait...Malgré tout il l'aimait. Il avait perdu son père avec l'alcool, perdra t-il son amant aussi?

Remus venait de sortir, inquiet. C'était indéniable, Sirius courrait à sa perte. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Aujourd'hui venait de lui assurer, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. En tout cas pas lui.

-Severus? Tu es encore là?

-Je vais m'en aller bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Drago, viens me chercher.

-Non, s'il te plait, reste... tu l'as bien vu n'est ce pas? Je sais à quel point les gens que nous aimons peuvent nous blesser mais...C'est l'alcool...Je ne peux pas assister à la déchéance de mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas me le permettre et toi non plus, n'est ce pas? mais contrairement à toi, je ne peux rien y faire. Alors je t'en supplie aide-le, tu es bien la seule personne qui puisse le faire. Reste ici et aide le! Tu me le dois bien, non?

Remus venait de pleurer. Il pleurait. C'était la première et unique fois que Severus le vit dans cet état. Il voulait partir mais il ne pouvait pas. Partir signifiait la fin: Game over, rester signifier souffrir mais rester vivant et peut être même espérer vivre heureux. Il fallait qu'il reste malgré tout, malgré la douleur. Pour Black. Harry se tenait silencieusement à côté de son parrain. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait mettre ses espoirs sur Snape. Voir Black dans cet état l'avait horrifié, perdre quelqu'un d'autre le terrifiait.

-Très bien, je vais réappel...

La voiture Ferrari rouge de Drago venait de glisser dangereusement dans l'allée et il en sortit un Drago énervé.

-Severus! SEVERUS! si quelqu'un a osé le toucher , je le...Sev'!

Drago accourut vers Snape et l'enlaça , soulagé. l'entendre pleurer au téléphone l'avait horrifié.

-Drago, tu étouffes! Qu'est ce que c'est!

Severus montra les mains ensanglantées et écorchées de Drago. Il finit par remarquer l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Malefoy. Totalement amoché.

-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé!

- c'était juste un combat entre quartiers...et comme tu pleurais...JE..JE...

Avant que Severus n'est pu prononcer un seul mot,Harry sortit de nulle part et asséna une gifle monumentale à ce dernier.

-TU ES UN TRIPLE BUSE! CONDUIRE DANS CET état...S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...Comment...Laisses tomber, idiot! Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à faire des choses immatures.

Drago sourit niaisement. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait à Potter. Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

-...Désolé...pour maintenant. Pour Ginny. Je n'aurais jamais du te trahir avec elle! Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je t'aimais...ou peut être si justement ...J'avais peur de l'emprise que tu avais sur moi.

Harry le frappa à nouveau. On ne pouvait pas blesser autant quelqu'un et s'excuser après. Mais il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Pas faute d'avoir essayer. Drago savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il tira violemment Harry vers lui, et l' embrassa. Non, Ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser si passionné, si ardent, qu'il dura éternellement. Harry finit par le repousser, le frapper à nouveau et s'en aller un grand sourire aux lèvre. Il n'avait rien goûté d'aussi beau. Depuis très longtemps.

Remus fixa son filleul, ravi. Les choses allaient plutôt bien pour Harry et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Cela faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Drago présentait un sourire béat sur son visage. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Ni gagné. Il fallait le reconquérir.

-Bon...Euh...Sev'...Allons-y.

-Justement, je voulais t'appeler pour te demander de revenir chez toi. C'est décidé, je reste ici.

Drago fixa les yeux déterminés de Severus. Dans tout autre situation, il l'aurait obligé à quitter cette maison. Mais là, Severus était amoureux.

-Très bien, je viendrais te rendre visite Samedi. Allez bye, Père m'attends à la maison.

-NOOOON, hurla un Harry de nulle part, Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état. Pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais nous avons des actions dans la société de ton père...Tu resteras ici.

-Très bonne idée, encouragea Remus,tu dormiras dans la chambre à Severus.

-NOOOOOOON, absolument pas! il y a la chambre d'invité. Il y ira,et Remus tu t'occuperas de ses blessures...

Drago sourit et annonça;

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux? Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il n'y a rien entre Moi et Sev'.

-Tu avais dit la même chose avec Ginny.

Ils éclatèrent tout de rire. Remus sourit légérement. Depuis peu de temps: Le bonheur avait quitté cette maison...Pourtant il en était sûr, il reviendrait très bientôt. Il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir. Remus remarqua un objet par terre, une photo. Elle appartenait à Drago. Son cœur rata un battement, c'était la photo de Lucius.

fin.

Alors votre avis? N'hésitez pas à me le donner, cela m'encourage énormément^^

Sinon,je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais il y aura un couple remusXLucius, c'est aussi un couple que j'adore^^ Vu que j'adore Lucius^^ En fait je viens de trouver comment faire^^

NYARK NYARK


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà un nouveau chapiiitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ^^ Les choses vont plutôt bien avancer, sauf que la médecine n'apparaitra qu'au prochain chapitre^^ Mais Lucius et Remus vont enfin se voir^^

Bonne lecture.

Je viens d'apprendre pour Daniel Radcliffe et sa maladie...J'espère qu'il s'en remettra , mais je viens d'avoir une idée.

_Chapitre: Si seulement..._

Severus n'avait pas réussi à dormir...Il s'inquiétait pour_ lui_. Pourtant _il_ était rentré...A trois heures...Sirius était rentré...Il avait entendu ses rires, lui et ceux d'une femme...Surement une prostituée...Son cœur s'étaient resserré involontairement. Sirius ressemblait de plus en plus à Tobias et cela l'effarait. Il allait le sauver...Quelques soit les dégâts qui allaient se répercuter . Il se força à se rendormir, il devra se lever tôt demain.

Drago poussa la porte avoisinante: La chambre à Harry. Il y était venu plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il sourit nostalgiquement et s'avança vers son lit. Pourquoi l'avait-il trompé? Le voir dormir était l'une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus...Si ce n'était l'embrasser... Il semblait si paisible, tellement bien. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte Drago, caressait frivolement le visage d'Harry. Il l'aimait tellement...Pourquoi l'avait-il autant blessé? Pourquoi les avaient-ils autant blessé? Le sommeil le rattrapa bientôt ...Il s'allongea au côté de sa Némésis, et s'endormit. Harry sentit une chaleur bienfaisante enveloppait. Une force qui lui semblait familière...Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaitre. Il n'osa pourtant pas, ouvrir ses yeux... Quelque chose lui assurait que s'il le faisait cette chaleur s'en ira. Il ne les ouvrit pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Severus posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table, et se servit une tasse de café qu'il but rapidement. Il fallait réveiller Potter, Black et enfin Remus. Il monta les marches , sentant une profonde angoisse quand à la nouvelle confrontation avec Sirius.

Il tomba à la renverse violemment..Quelqu'un venait de le percuter. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que la prostitué, celle de Black. elle semblait énervée...Mais l'argent qu'offrait Sirius était amplement suffisant pour la calmer. Elle dévisagea Snape et continua vers la sortie. Black, profita de ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre, muni d'un simple boxeur.

-Et ne t'avises plus de revenir..., _il s'arrêta net quand il remarqua la présence de Snape_, Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Je croyais que tu allais enfin nous débarrasser de ta poisseuse présence et que...

Severus se releva et l'interrompit.

-Oh, Black! Je ne suis certainement pas là pour toi...Je travaille pour Remus. D'ailleurs je dois aller le réveiller...J'oubliais...Tu devrais manger...Enfin, pas que je m'inquiète, mais tu commences à avoir le même corps frêle que moi à Poudlard...Celui dont tu te moquais tellement...Tu ne veux surement pas me ressembler...Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table.

Sirius resta longtemps coi. Il l'avait blessé, et lui, s'inquiétait pour lui? Pourquoi sentait-il une chaleur l'enveloppait ? Peu importe il n'allait pas s'illusionner pour à nouveau perdre espoir. Il lui fallait une bonne douche pour le dessaouler, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal.

Severus toqua à la porte d'Harry, mais personne ne répondit. Il finit par l'ouvrir et déclarer à voix haute.

-Potter! il est l'heure de se réveill...

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Severus semblait lui parler, mais il avait trop sommeil pour comprendre...Peu importe ce qu'il disait il avait besoin de sommeil...Pourquoi avait-il l'air si surpris? Il se retourna et serra une boule chaude...si chaude...Blonde? Harry sursauta sur place et frappa violemment la créature à ses côtés.

-PUTAIN, DRAGO! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI?, vociféra Harry

Severus en profita pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de rester voir une bagarre de couple. De plus, ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Il était indéniable que les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux. Il toqua la porte et entra dans la chambre de Remus...Celui-ci ,en pyjama blanc, semblait l'attendre.

-Severuuus, bonjour...Sirius est rentré? Aide moi à monter sur ma chaise roulante.

-Oui, il est là...,répondit d'une voix soucieuse Snape

-Je vais aller au toilettes. Celles-ci sont spécialisés pour moi. Entre temps, ouvre mon placard et pose les habits que je mettrais, puis range la chambre... Hein, c'est quoi ses cris?,s'alarma Remus.

-Harry et Drago..., soupira Severus.

...

-Mais arrêtes de me lancer des oreillers...Harry!

-Qui t'as autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre, vociféra Harry, tu n t'en tiras pas aussi facilement...Je...

Drago lui attrapa les bras et le força à le regarder.

-Jusqu'à quand Harry?... Jusqu'à quand devront nous souffrir...Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et je sais aussi à quel point tu m'aimes...Ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec personne...

-Ca relève du miracle venant de toi Drago...Si c'est une question de sexe...

-Mais voyons Harry...Pas seulement.

-On devrait descendre...Les autres vont penser que je t'ai pardonner...

Drago le tira une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa. Un baiser ardent qui dura très longtemps. Même Harry n'aurait pu s'éloigner . le voulait-il seulement?

A 8h00, tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle à manger...Une pesante atmosphère y régnait. Sirius souffrait d'une migraine atroce et fixait méchamment Snape, tout en avalant des pancakes. Ressemblait à Snape? Et puis quoi encore...Severus lui jetait des regards noirs, tout en buvant son café. Harry s'était assis à l'opposé de Drago. Il avait adoré ses baisers et avaient eu peur de lui sauter dessus. En effet il ne l'avait qu'a demi-pardonné. Drago essayait d'attirer l'attention de son bien-aimé...En vain. Seul, Remus souriait à pleins dents. Après tout, ils pouvaient aujourd'hui, s'asseoir tous ensemble sans bagarre...Énorme pas vers l'avant. Drago sentit son téléphone vibrer...Qui pouvait l'appeler?

-Allo?

Une voix masculine, ferme lui répondit. Drago déglutit péniblement et fixa Severus. Il finit par raccrocher et se rassit affolé.

-Il...Il va ...ME TUER!, Severus aide moi!

Harry se releva inquiet et demanda de plus mures explications.

-Je...Père...Il a remarqué que je n'étais plus à la maison...et il s'est inquiété...Il va venir me faire ma fête.

-Normalement, il te demande de rentrer tout de suite...Pourquoi c'est lui qui vient?, demanda Severus.

-Bah, dans mon état, il m'a interdit de conduire...JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE! aidez-moi!, supplia Drago.

Harry éclata d'un rire sadique, heureux d'assister à un tel spectacle. Severus fixa Drago et lui fit un sourire complaisant. Lucius était un homme juste. Un peu trop, ses punitions étaient toujours affreuses. Seuls, Remus et Sirius se fixèrent d'un regard perplexe. Lucius Malefoy allait venir. Certes, Sirius avait eu plusieurs contact avec lui , après tout la banque Malefoy society était la plus sécurisée du monde...Toujours est-il avoir tout ses anciens pires ennemis à la maison n'était pas réjouissant. Remus sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer...Etait ce de l'excitement ? du plaisir?

Bientôt une limousine noir s'arrêta devant la maison. Un Lucius excessivement froid en sortit. Une aura meurtrière l'enveloppait. Il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Comment ce petit idiot avait-il pu sortir si tard le soir sans le prévenir? Et dans cet état? Il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir rien eu , mais il n'allait pas permettre que cela se reproduise. Jamais. Il toqua froidement la porte . Il fallait toujours garder son calme.

A la courte paille il fut décider que Sirius et Remus ouvriraient la porte et l'accueilleraient. Drago apparaitra quand les choses se seront suffisamment calmées. Sirius ouvrit la porte et sourit à Lucius.

-LUUUCCIIIUUUS! Drago se cache dans la cuisine! la porte à ta droite.

Et voilà Harry vengé.

-Merci Sirius. Je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps.

-Ouais parce que là je dois partir., fit sans faux-semblant Black.

-Voyons Sirius ...Lucius , tu resteras bien prendre une tasse de thé?

Lucius s'arrêta net. Cette voix...Elle lui semblait si familière...Remus était apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'avait pas changé, enfin ,hormis la chaise regard était toujours aussi profond, aussi doux... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait seulement vu. Depuis la mort de Narcissa.

-J'ai quelque chose à régler avec mon imbécile de fils. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, même s'il ne le mérite pas. Venez demain soir au Manoir Malefoy. Je ne supporte pas d'avoir des dettes.

Sirius poussa un rire enjoué et répondit sereinement.

-Tu n'as pas changé...Toujours aussi ...Malefoyen...On sera là à 7 heures!

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte quand il remarqua la présence de Severus. Que faisait-il içi? Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis très longtemps.

-Severus? Il n'y a que pour ses amis que Drago se sacrifie...C'est un idiot fini. allons-y. Quand à toi Remus j'ai une requête à te demander...Et cette fois j'espère que tu vas y accéder.

Cette fois...Remus sentit une culpabilité énorme l'envahir. La mort de Narcissa les avaient séparés. Après tout n'était ce pas de sa faute? Il fixa le jeune Drago s'en aller. Que fera t-il quand il saura qu'il été la cause de la mort de Narcissa? Lui prendra t-il 20 ans pour lui pardonner...Comme lucius... Il poussa un soupir et fixa la porte. Il fallait avancer et Lucius semblait vouloir tourner la page.

Enfin il l'espérait.

Fin

Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ J'ai été ravie de vos reviews, elles m'ont poussées à écrire plus rapidement^^ Merci, encore. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.

Faut avouer que Remus et Lucius ont enfin fini par se trouver...Enfin...Chui fière de moi ^^

Bon à la prochaine^^


	12. Chapter 12

voilà le nouveau chapitre^^ Il est plutôt long , alors profitez ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes lecteurs fidèles qui me poussent à écrire, encore et encore^^ Alors voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

_Chapitre 12 : Sentiments_

Severus fixa Remus, légèrement inquiet. Ils se trouvaient devant la Prestigious clinik et il sentait quelque chose en lui se tordre violemment. Il suivit docilement Remus, examinant chaque petites parcelles de ces lieux. C'était magnifique...Jamais,sans Remus, il n'aurait pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'y rentrer. Remus s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et finit par l'ouvrir. Un bel homme s'y tenait et semblait légérement contrarié. Il ressemblait énormément à Sirius , en beaucoup plus sérieux... Il était sans aucun doute le directeur de cette clinique. Celui-ci, en reconnaissant Remus, se releva et l'acceuillit chaleureusement, en oubliant la présence de Severus.

-Remmmuuus, mon cher associé, je suis content que tu sois là !enfin...J'ai besoin de ton aide! J'ai quelques problèmes avec les budgets, les chefs de services...

-EHO...Je viens d'arriver, laisses-moi au moins le temps de reprendre mon souffle...A ce propos, tu ne le reconnais pas? Questionna Remus en pointant du doigt Severus.

Le directeur s'approcha considérablement de Snape et le fixa minitueusement. Il lui rappellait vaguement quelqu'un mais il ne saurait dire qui...ce visage...A qui apartenait-il?

-SNAPE! Severus Snape! Comment ne l'avais-je pas reconnu tout de suite...Waw , les années t'ont plutôt gracieusement changé...Pourquoi cet air ahuri? Tu ne me reconnais pas? Regulus...Regulus Black.

Severus recula inconsciemment. Bien sûr que c'était Regulus qui pouvait-il être d'autre? Cette ressemblance frappante avec son frère, cette suffisance...Un Black bien sûr...A poudlard, il avait été la chose qui se rapprochait le plus à un ami...Sans l'être pour autant.

-Alors que me vaux le plaisir de voir Severus et Remus ensemble?

Remus lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Regulus s'empressa d'accepter avec un sourire charmeur. Avoir Severus dans sa clinique ne pouvait qu'être un avantage majeur. N'oublions pas que Snape avait été le génie de sa promotion...Son intelligence le rendra excellent médecin...Le former ne pourrait être qu'un atout considérable.

-Très bien Remus, tu as le droit d'emmener Severus partout ou tu le veux..Et de le laisser opérer certains patients, mais avec ton assistance et des cas plus au moins facile. ,octroya Regulus, bon maintenant déguerpissez, j'ai plusieurs dossiers à remplir...

...

Harry essayait de ne pas remarquer la chaise vide de Drago. Il n'était pas venu en cours cet après-midi. Heureusment qu'ils étaient invités chez lui...Il pourra ainsi prendre de ses nouvelles et ne plus s'inquiêter...Même ses amis Ron et Hermionne ne parvenait pas à le distraire. Slughorn essayait vainement d'attirer son attention, en lui rappellant les prochains examens. Mais Harry ne pouvait se détourner des quelques baisers échangers avec son amant...Ne plus le voir l'horrifiait.

Drago boudait dans sa chambre. Interdit de sortie? Et puis quoi encore? Il s'ennuyait comme pas possible dans sa chambre. Son père l'avait sermonner encore et encore...en était arrivé à le gifler deux ou trois fois...Et l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre...Mais le seul souvenir d'Harry à ses côtés le calmait profondèment...Le pouvoir qu'avait cet idiot sur lui était excessivement puissant. Il s'endormit ,rêvant d'un jeune sorcier avec une cicatrice...

Sirius poussa la porte de la salle des réunions, un chouia fatigué. Il n'avait pas réellement dormis ces dernières nuits. Il s'assit aux côtés d'un quelconque PDG et fixa le nouveau produit en vente : Un nouveau portable aux performances remarquable. Sirius ne suivait jamais ce charabia et se contentait de lire le stress chez ses collègues, les destabiliser...Cela lui plaisait perversement. Un jeune homme présenta le produit , contrôlant merveilleusement bien ses émotions. Sirius reconnut en lui Snape. Cet homme était bien le seul être à savoir cacher ses émotions. Perdu dans ses pensées , il ne revint sur terre qu'à une heure tardif. Neville sourit à pleine dents. Sirius n'était pas venu depuis quelques temps et annulait pratiquement toutes ses réunions, se montrant désobligeant envers tout le monde. Il avait énormément progressé et semblait même calme, ce qui relevait du pure miracle. Il lui tendit des fiches à remplir que Sirius dénigra instantanément. Le miracle s'arrêtait là.

Severus haissait désespéramment les consultations. Les gens n'étaient , généralement, qu'atteint d'un rhume passager, d'une fièvre...Et pire encore ils essayaient de tenir avec lui une conversation. Peine perdue. Il aurait juré que c'était le but de Remus. L'obliger à socializer... D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était retiré après lui avoir apporté plusieurs patients. Il poussa un soupir et fixa la vieille femme devant lui, une certaine Rosmerta...

-Ecoutez mon ange, depuis quelques temps je suis fatiguuuée...Je n'arrive plus à dormir...Et cela se ressent dans mon travail...J'ai des nausées affreuses...aidez moi docteur..

Severus s'approcha d'elle et finit par annoncer fermement.

-Il est très probable que vous soyez enceinte. Suivez moi pour une échographie.

Remus le surveillait depuis son bureau, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Il ne se débrouille pas mal, assura Regulus, tu devrais commencer avec lui quelque chose de plus sérieux.

-Peu être...Mais tu sais, et je suis très bien placée pour le dire, a quel point la culpabilité peut fausser certaines compétences.

-Lucius...Tu t'en souviens toujours, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis censée diner avec lui, ce soir...

...

Severus fixa la garde robe devant lui. Il choisit un costume blanc pour Remus. Cela lui irait parfaitement. Harry avait opté pour un jean moulant et une chemise bleue. Ils étaient tout les deux extrèmement charmant..

-Severus , tiens , prends celui-là...Il appartenait à James mais il t'ira comme un gant...Allez oust , tu me remercieras plus tard. on est déjà en retard.

Sirius mettait toujours du blanc. Cela lui allait à merveille. Il se fixa une nouvelle fois devant le miroir, un sourire aux lèvres...Il était magnifique. Il avait mis le même costume avec le directeur Apple, celui avec snape...D'ailleurs Comment allait il y aller? Il n'avait certainement pas comment s'habiller...Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de l'humilier devant un Malefoy. Il prit l'un de ses costumes préféré et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ce n'était pas pour Snape, mais pour sa renommé. Il ne toquait jamais et ne toquera jamais. Ainsi il poussa la porte et y pénétra. Il s'arrêta net devant un spectacle qu'il aurait préféré éviter...Ou peut être pas...Severus était nu devant un miroir , les cheveux attachés en arrière. Il venait visiblement de sortir de la salle de bain et s'apprétait à s'habiller. Son visage rougit violement et il poussa un hoquet de surprise. Que ne ferait-il pas pour avoir ce corps à ses côtés? Severus sentait quelqu'un l'observait mais il n'y préta pas attention. Il fixait le costume de James...Avait-il le droit de le porter? Que sera la réaction de Black et Potter? Peu importe . Il saisit la chemise et la referma avec une main maitresse. Au tour du pantalon...Sirius reconnut immédiatement le costume et le poussa violement. Voir les affaires de James le touchait toujours autant. Cela appartenait à James et lui appartiendra n'avat aucun droit de le mettre! Severus se releva surpris . Cet idiot était là depuis le début? Voyeur! Sa rage contenu depuis quelques mois le poussa à se jeter sur Sirius et le ruer de coup. Sirius, tout aussi énervé, répliqua tout aussi violement. Se poursuivit ainsi une bagarre violente mais surtout sans fin. Remus, et Harry finirent par accourir et toquer violement à la porte,inquiéts.

Severus et Sirius se fixèrent culpabilisant. Ils ne pouvaient surement pas y aller dans cet état, tout contorsionnés, ébourrifés...Savoir cela auraient obligé Harry et Remus à prendre soin d'eux et ne pas y aller...D'un commun et rapide coup d'oeil tacite, ils se mirent d'accord pour cacher les fonds des choses.

-Tout va bien Remus! T'en fais pas! J'ai eu un petit malaise et...Je ne pourrais pas y aller avec toi...Je suis désolé, mentit Severus, Ah oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai vu Black courrir, il semblerait qu'il ait un empêchement. Allez-y tout les deux et amusez vous.

Après plusieurs conseils, Harry et Remus s'en allèrent, laissant derrière eux Snape et Black. tout Seuls. Après un moment d'incofortable silence, Black se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Severus le stoppa net.

-Tu pars ou?, demanda fermement celui-ci

-Ca ne te concerne pas! Lâche moi!

-Et tu crois que je te laisserais partir dans cet êtat? Peu importe nos rancunes...Je ne peux pas te laisser partir...Enfin pas avant que je ne t'ais soigné...

-Si c'est pour perdre l'usage de mes jambes..., ironisa Black.

-Tout comme toi, c'était bas ...Bon tu réussiras pas à me mettre en colère., affirma Snape tout en le poussant vers la cuisine, Mais ça va attendre...Actuellement j'ai faim, et comme tu m'as fait rater un excellent diner tu vas m'aider...Coupes les oinons.

-Sinon?

-Bah je m'éterniserais et je mettrais énormément de poissons, chose que tu hais. A prendre ou à laisser.

Après une légère moue, Sirius s'était exécuté , jurant de temps à autre. Il était extrèmement mauvais en cuisine. Severus jetait des coups d'oeils soucieux à sa némésis. Il était réellement maigre.

...

Lucius fixa la pendule. Il était 20h00. Il serait là dans dix minutes. Il se força à ne pas sourire mais il se sentait si bien. Pardonner l'avait plus aider qu'autre chose. Il s'assit sur le sofa et fixa la fenêtre. La distance, les années ne l'avait pas aidé à l'oublier.

Il l'aimait toujours autant.

Fin

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre et NON la fin de ma fanfiction (c'est pour une certaine de mes lectrices ^^) J'espère que ca vous intéresse et que vous aimait toujours autant ^^

A la prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Je suuis en retard, trèèès en retard mais comme j'étais en voyage...Bref je m'excuse^^ et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un peu oublié ce qui c'était passé, donc voilà un petit résumé du dernier chapitre.

Résumé: Remus et Harry sont invité à diner chez Lucius Malefoy. Pendant ce temps Severus est en compagnie de Sirius à la maison.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de fixer Remus. Il n'avait pas changer, ses yeux trahissaient toujours une certaine bonté mais aussi de la culpabilité. Lucius savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement, qu'il était temps de se pardonner à tout deux et d'avancer. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire... comment se réconcilier après tellement longtemps... Drago,quand à lui, s'empiffrait littéralement essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Harry. Il voulait lui parler loin des regards de son père. Avoir Lucius sur le dos était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Mais Harry semblait s'amuser à le narguer. Lucius finit par prendre la parole.

-Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement idiot de mon fils. Il ne se rend toujours pas compte de ses actes. Mais soyez sur d'une chose cela ne se reproduira plus. Enfin pas avant longtemps.

Drago grommela mentalement. Il avait accourut à la rescousse de Snape rien de bien grave et on lui reprochait cela...Et Harry qui se moquait de lui ouvertement...Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour avoir son corps autour du sien...Il sortit de ses pensées quand Harry finit par prendre la parole:

-Excusez moi mais J'ai une envie pressante, ou se trouve les toilettes?

Drago perçut cela comme une invitation et se désigna pour les lui montrer. A peine furent-ils loin des regards inimportuns qu'ilIls se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre . Ils avaient goutés au bonheur ce matin, ils avaient hâte d'y regouter.

...

Une odeur de brulée emplie les lieux. Severus se jetta sur le four et l'éteignit. C'était foutu...Black venait de bruler le diner...

-Black! Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans :enlève le plat du four après 10 minutes...

Sirius ,de mauvaise foi, ne daignit pas répondre . Ca arrivait à tous le monde d'oublier non?

-Lache moi Snape! C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je t'aide ! J'avais rien demandé!

-Toujours à rejeter la faute sur les autres Black! Quand grandiras-tu enfin? , se défendit Snape en le mitraillant du regard.

Sirius lui lança un regard haineux et se dirigea vers la porte. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de rester avec cet idiot. Severus l'agrippa violement et le fit s'assoir de force. Ils remarquèrent avec horreur a quel point Sirius s'était affaiblit...Jamais auparavant, Snape n'aurait eu cette maitrise sur lui.

-Tu n'iras nulle part avant d'avoir manger! C'est la loi du plus fort ici, et pour l'instant c'est moi le plus for...

Severus interrompit son monologue...Quelqu'un venait de sonner . C'était surement Remus ou Harry ...Enfin il l'espérait... Lui et Black se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la firent face à une parfaite inconnue. Cette femme portait des haillons remarquablement dépiécés, la suie recouvrait son visage et semblait au bord du malaise. Elle finit par déclarer d'un voix faible:

-Le docteur Lupin! Un énorme incendie s'est déclarée et a ravagé nos maisons! Plusieurs personnes sont blessés! Docteur Lupin! Venez viite!, cria t'elle à pleins poumons.

Sirius et Severus se fixerent. Remus n'était pas là et il était inconcevable que Severus s'en occupe. La dernière fois cela s'était mal terminée...Depuis il s'était promis de ne plus jamais recommencer...Plus jamais.

-Remus n'est pas là! On peut par contre appeler l'ambulance de la prestigous clinik et ..., proposa Severus comme pour se rassurer.

La vieille femme, soupira de résignation et répondit les larmes aux yeux:

-Nous n'aurons jamais assez pour les payer...Nous peinons chaque jour pour nous nourrir...C'est impossible..Le docteur Lupin est la seule âme charitable que nous connaissions... elle nous guérissait bénévolement! Dois-je assister à la mort de mes enfants? Je vous en prie ...Faites quelque chose.

Severus détourna son regard emplie de culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas ...Absolument pas...Même si une vieille femme risquait de perdre l'ensemble de sa famille. Il s'était promis, enfant, de protéger les plus démunis...Et aujourd'hui il se retractait ...Pathétique.

Sirius fixa la vielle femme. Il ne pouvait se permettre de voir des gens mourir et ne rien faire... Pas cette fois encore! Il fallait agir et le plus rapidement possible. Il était préférable que ces gens perdent l'usage de l'un de leur membres que de les laisser mourir. Il se gifla mentalement se punissant d'avoir blamer Snape au lieu de l'avoir remercier.

-Ne vous en faites pas Madame, Severus est un futur médecin très talentueux...Il fera l'affaire, Je conduis! Montez dans la voiture. Snape arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan fris et monte ! On parlera plus tard.

Remus sentait son coeur battre bien trop rapidement. Voir Lucius si près le rendait si faible. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine le faisait rêver...Mais avant de retomber amoureux il devait s'assurer que ce dernier lui avait pardonné . Il fallait en finir avec cette histoire vielle de 30 ans.

-Lucius...Tu ne sais pas a quel point je m'en veux...Je n'ais pas eu le temps de te le dire avant...

Malefoy se releva de toute sa majesture et se mit aux côté de Remus.

-J'aurais du comprendre que ce n'était pas ta faute...Je t'ais pardonné...Pardonnes moi a ton tour..La mort de Narcissa m'a totalement déboussolé...Je me sentais coupable et pour me pardonner je t'ais accusée...On aurait du traverser cela ensemble et non loin l'un de l'autre...Il est temps de passer à autre chose ...

Lucius se pencha vers ce dernier et l'embrassa. Il se rendit compte ,plus que jamais, a quel point Remus lui avait manqué. Le temps effacait tout...Hormis l'amour.

Drago et Harry s'embrassaient depuis une éternité...Ils se fichaient d'atirer l'attention trop pris par leur occupation charnelle. Drago s'arrêta net. Il avait cru entendre le nom de sa défunte mère. Celle qu'il avait aimé sans jamais l'avoir connu. Il s'était toujours reproché de l'avoir tuée mais maintenant il remettait tout en doute...Qu'avait bien pu faire Remus?

-Père ...Expliquez moi! Que viens faire Remus dans la mort de ma mère?

Lucius et Lupin se retournèrent surpris. Ils auraient du etre plus discret mais ce qui était fait l'était. Lucius serra la main de son amant et fixa Drago. Ce qu'il allait lui annoncer allait le rendre furieux, il allait les hair. Mais il était temps pour lui de savoir...Après tout ce temps...

-Drago...Assis -toi...Il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité, depuis le temps que tu la demandée...J'aimais Narcissa, tout du moins en temps que soeur...Nos parents nous avaient contraint à nous marier...Comme l'usage le dictait. Je ne l'aimais pas. Elle par contre m'aimait aveuglément. Je rencontrais Remus à Poudlard...Aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraitre on s'aima...Plus que tout au monde je l'aimais...Mais mes parents , d'une manière ou d'une autre le surent, Savoir leur fils gay les horrifia, et amant d'un homme moyennement riche les mit dans une rage folle...Il m'obligèrent à me marier avec Narcissa. Lorsque je repris contact, hasardeusement avec Lupin mes sentiments ressurgirent...Plus puissant que jamais...On continua à se voir...Je m'éloignais de ta mère...Les femmes comprennent rapidement certaines choses. Elle m'aimait plus que tout au monde et me suivit un de ces jours. Elle comprit que Remus était l'homme de ma vie. Elle était enceinte de toi...Je décidais pourtant de divorcer ...J'aimais remus...Tu étais mon fils mais je n'aimais pas ta mère. Pour se venger elle décida de te prendre à moi...Elle s'empoisonna...Je la retrouvais par terre...Remus réussit à te sauver mais pas elle. Je suis désolé Drago...

-TAIS TOI! Elle est morte par votre faute! Comment as-tu osé père? COMMENT? A cause de vous deux j'ai grandi sans mère! Vous ne savez pas a quel point cela est dur...Non ne t'approches pas de moi! Et toi remus comment oses-tu après tout ce temps revenir aux bras de pere ! Vas t-en!

-Drago ce n'est pas la faute de remus , j'ai...

-Tu prends sa défense?, fit drago répulsé, reste ici: écrases la mémoire de ma défunte mère, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Drago se sentait complétement trahis. Il se sentait triste, tellement triste que ses larmes ne pouvaient en découlait. Le vent le fouetta de plein fouet...Son désespoir s'amplifia...Il sentit les mains chaudes d'Harry l'entourait. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et pleura. Harry pleurait pour lui. Ils iraient tout deux chez Blaze ce soir.

Severus fixa la scène avec dessaroi. Devant lui se tenait des tas de corps agonisants...Les cris de douleurs, de tristesse le firent frissonner. Il se devait de les sauver mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Plus depuis lontemps. Il ne pouvait pas, ses mains tremblaient...Il se retourna avec surprise , Sirius venait de l'enlacer.

-Je suis désolé...Severus ces gens compte sur toi! Peu importe ce que je t'ais dis: fais ce que tu fais de mieux !sauves des vies.

Ces simples paroles firent arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Severus allait les sauver.

Fin

:D Et voilà n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis^^ Je n'écris un chapitre que lorsque je reçois 5 reviews n"hésitez donc pas. Je serais ainsi énormément rapide. Sinon les choses s'arrangent pour Sevy et Blacky ^^

A la prochaine


	14. Chapter 14

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'éspèr,e vous plaira. Je remercie notamment lamatadora, siriusxseverus, hinatanatkae, cybersuzy , zarakinel, schaeffer et tout les autres (désolé si j'en ai oubliée) :D C'est en partie grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire donc voilà :D  
>Bonne lecture.<p>

Sirius regardait Severus soigner des blessés ,avec une parfaite maitrise. Il avait vite repris son sang froid et donner les premiers soins à tout le monde. Les lieux étaient totalement défavorisés et poussiereux, personne ne s'aventurait là que par nécessité. Sirius ne s'y était jamais rendu . Les gens s'aidaient à éteindre le feu et amener les blessés à severus. Cela faisait 4 heures qu'ils étaient là et pourtant le nombre de blessés ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Une famille ,ici, étaient en moyenne, constituée de 7 membres entassaient dans de petits batiments. Les pertes étaient ainsi énorme. Severus devait, en plus d'un matériel restraient, de lieu totalement dangereux, de cris...etre endurant. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Sirius se rendit compte a quel point sa némesis était doué, a quel point celui-ci était bon et qu'il lui en avait voulu pour rien , enfin...Alors que lui était assis à ne rien faire, Severus se démenait pour sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes. Les familles le regardait avec des yeux amplis de reconnaissance et de gratitude. Plus que jamais Sirius l'aimait.

Blaise tendit trois verres de limonades à ses amis .Il avait arrété de boire depuis son alcolisme. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il avait arrété grâce à l'aide de Drago.  
>-Je vous laisses la chambre du haut! Tu m'expliqueras le tout plus tard mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas l'air en état.<br>Drago s'avachit sur le sofa et fixa le plafond. Il avait aimé sa mère plus que tout au monde, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle s'était suicidé et avait attenté à sa vie. Et tout cela à cause de cet idiot de Remus. Il savait qu'au fond il aurait du être reconnaissant envers remus, mais...cela était bien trop dur. Harry était au petit soins avec lui, il aurait du s'estimer heureux, pourtant il ne l'était pas.

-Ah ouuuais! Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, et ne soyez pas choqué!, s'interposa Blaise, je n'ais pas eu le temps de vous le dire, mais...  
>Ils entendirent un cliquetis de clé et une personne entra.<br>-Coucou chér...Harryyyy! Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Ne me regardes pas avec ses yeux, je vais tout t'expliquer...  
>Harry eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer un quelconque , Son meilleur ami sortait avec son pire ennemis, et lui-même sortait avec sa némesis. Qu'avait le monde pour être aussi mal fait.<br>-M'expliquer quoi?! Tu as les clées de l'appart de Blaise , je croyais que tu le haissais! c'est donc du sérieux ! Et tout cela derrière mon dos! et hermionne, tu en as fait quoi?  
>-T'énerve pas mon pote, je suis désolé mais je te rappelles que tu ne m'as rien dit de drago avant très peu de temps...Et ouais, bah j'aime blaise c'est quelqu'un de plutot bien au fond...et hermionne sort avec Crabbe! Me regarde pas avec ses yeux de merlan fris! Elle m'a larguée pour lui tu te rends compte. A croire que les contraires s'attirent...Saurait pu être pire comme... toi et la fouine.<br>Pour seul défense Drago lui jeta un oreiller en pleine face. Cela produisit une bataille de polochon général, emplis de rires. Chacun d'eux en oublia ses problèmes les plus secrets.

Remus sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Lucius venait de l'embrasser et cela créer en lui une euphorie délicieuse. Les années s'étaient écoulées , remus les avaient sentis s'écouler très lentement, loin de lucius. Il l'avait aimé, bien plus que tout au monde. Et aujourd'hui enfin il lui revenait. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Lucius sentait son coeur s'affolait, tant d'années à réprimer son désir le rendait aujourd'hui fou d'amour . Ils étaient enfin ensemble aujourd'hui et rien ne va plus les séparer même pas Drago.  
>Severus pansa une blessure et fixa le blessé. A priori il s'en sortira sans grosses séquelles, sauf si ça s'affectait, et vu les lieux cela était fort possible. Il avait passé toute la nuit à soigner par ci et par là . A présent il lui restait un nombre restreint de personnes et il pourra ensuite se reposer. Jamais, avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était sentit aussi fière de lui-même. Certains décès s'étaient ,certes, annoncés, mais seulement deux, alors que le nombre de vivant s'élevait à une centaine. Jamais, avant aujourdh'ui, il ne s'était autant félicité. L'attitude de Sirius l'avait déconcerté, il l'avait épauler et c'était grâce à lui qu'il était venu. Lui aurait-il pardonné pour Remus? Severus sentait ses yeux se fermaient , il avait presque terminée, plus qu'un dernier enfant. Une brulure du premier degré, rien de bien grave. et voilà il en avait terminé. Les villageois les remercièrent chaleureusement, leur proposant des sommes d'argent minimes, mais qui signifiait tellement pour eux. Bien sur Severus ne les accepta pas.<p>

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez ou me trouvez. De plus Remus sera là! Soyez plus attentif la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez peut être pas ceyye même chance.  
>Un jeune garçon se jeta sur severus et l'enlaça:<br>-Vous venez de sauvez ma maman, c'était la seule personne qui me reste. Merci. Plus tard je deviendrais médecin. Rappellez vous de mon nom : Teddy Tonks!  
>Severus lui sourit furtivement. Lui-même avait voulu devenir médecin, ayant été tout aussi excessivement pauvre, et n'avait réussi que sous plusieurs efforts. Alors cet enfant devra se battre comme un forcené pour réaliser ses rêves.<br>-Il faut qu'on parle, severus, prononca calmement Sirius, mais ne restons pas ici. Alllons à la maison.  
>La première chose que Severus et Sirius remarquérent c'est qu'aucun de Remus , ni d'Harry n'était rentré à la maison. Loin d'être inquiet Sirius traina severus dans sa chambre.<br>-Je suis désolé...Non, ne m'interomps pas, je suis réellement désolé pour mon comportement. Tu...as fais de ton mieux pour Remus et je n'avais aucun droit de t'en vouloir. Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas reprendre notre relation, mais moi si!  
>Severus aurait voulu pouvoir lui tenir rancune, le faire souffrir comme lui l'avait fait. Mais il savait que Sirius avait tout aussi souffert et que tout deux méritaient d'être heureux. Et il n'y avait qu"une manière de l'être. L'amour. Pour seul réponse Severus embrassa langoureusement l'homme lui faisant face. Ils s'aimaient.<br>Remus poussa un hoquet de surprise. Il était étendu , nu , dans les bras de Lucius. Cela ne changera jamais, Lucius était un expert au lit. Il lui procurait un plaisir inouie. Il se rendormit dans ses bras, peu importe le travail qu'il devait faire. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial .

-Tu crois qu'on peut sortir? , questionna Harry doucement, ils ont pas arrêté de la nuit! j'en ai fait des cauchemars!  
>Drago éclata de rire et serra harry entre ses bras. Il aurait voulu, lui aussi , lui faire l'amour mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela.<br>- Hey, j'ai faim! allons manger , je te rappelles qu'on a cours après. Et on s'était promis de gronder Hermionne et Crabbe.  
>-Jamais dit cela. Je trouve que Crabbe c'est plutot bien débrouiller ! Attends , je vais prendre une douche et emprunter des habits de blaize. Sers toi aussi .<p>

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le dos. Quelque soit le nombre de prostituée il n'avait jamais autant jouie. Il s"endormit aussitot totalement exténué. Severus se releva lentement veillant à ne pas réveiller Sirius. Il se dirigea vers la fenetre et la referma avec soin. Son regard se ballada sur le corps nu de sa némesis. Ses yeux s'arrêterent involontoraiement sur le bureau. Une vieille photo y était précieusement posé. Une photo de Sirius, James et Lily. Cette photo , très vieille, était déposé sur une pile de document. Remplie de curiosité il les lut. Severus déglutit péniblement.

Sirius enquêtait sur le meurtre de James Potter et Lily Evans. Severus savait à quel point cela était dangereux.

Fin

Voilà donc ce chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous as plut^^ Comment vous trouvez le coupke crabbe / hermionne^^ J'ai trouvé cela drole :D


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre^^ J'ai vraiment été contente de lire chacune de vos reviews, je remercie encore une fois mes fidèles lecteurs et ceux qui m'ont rejoint^^ - Applaudissement- J'ai été légérement en retard^^ Donc voilà .

Léger résumé: Severus à découvert que Sirius enquetait sur la mort de Lily et James.

Donc bonne lecture et voici le chapitre 15 :

Severus ouvrit lentement le dossier, vieillant à ne pas réveiller Sirius. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment compris la mort de Lily. Ils s'étaient séparés au lycée et depuis chacun avait continué sa vie. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout, mais depuis, il l'avait oubliée. Il n'apprit sa mort que dans le Newtimes . Ce dossier relatait précisèment le terrible meurtre du 14 décembre. Il était indéniable que les faits relatés ici étaient différents de ceux officiels. Severus les photocopia et l'envoya à Drago par fax.

Harry repoussa gentiment son Malefoy . Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer mais il fallait rentrer en cours. Mc gonagall ne supportait simplement pas les retardataires. D'ailleurs Blaise et Ron les avaient largement devançées et étaient déjà rentré.

-Mmmmh,grommela Drago de mauvaise foi, Si tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser ...tu n'avais qu'à le dire...Bon... Vas y , Harry, je dois aller quelque part...

-Ou cela?, s'exaspéra Potter, on a cours, là maintenant! Je te rappelles qu'on a déjà raté énormément de leçons et les examens commencent la semaine prochaine...Tu dois venir si tu veux réussir.

Drago hocha doucement la tête et finit par répondre amérement:

-Réussir? Pour faire quoi après?Hein Harry...Faire quoi? Reprendre l'affaire d'un père qui as tué ma mère et qui était prêt à me perdre aussi , et tout cela , tout cela pour un...handicapé de...

-Ne Parles pas de mon parrain comme ca!, l'interrompit Harry, Je sais bien que tu ne l'apprécie pas...Mais ca reste mon parrain.

-Je...Laisses tomber!, déclara Drago en se dirigeant hativement vers la sortie.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se disputer avec Harry. Ils venaient de se réconcilier , après tout. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus qui il était ni ou il allait... Drago ne pouvait se permettre de reprendre la société de son père: il était le fils d'une mère que son père avait trahi. Comment pouvait-il rester assis sagement à étudier? Son devoir était de connaitre la véritable histoire. Pouvait-il réellement croire en la version de son père? il y avait une seule personne apte à lui donner la vraie: Sa tante Bellatrix. Mais il n'avait gardé aucun contact avec sa famille maternelle. Aujourd'hui il comprenait pourquoi. L'adresse de sa tante était cachée soigneusement au fond de son tiroir.

Lucius raccrocha et s'assit aux côtés de Remus. D'un commun accord , ils s'étaient accordé un jour de congé à passer exclusivement ensemble. Sauf que l'école venait de l'appeler pour le prévenir que Drago avait séché. Remus lui déposa un chaste baiser , éspérant le réconforter .

-J'ai appelé Severus, il ira s'occuper de quelques uns de mes patients. On a cette journée juste pour nous.

Lucius le reversa sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres et d'une voix provocante lui dit:

-Depuis le temps...

Il lui déboutonna un à un ses boutons et lui retira sa chemise , tout en lui prodiguant de langoureuses caresses. Remus se sentit atteindre le sumum du plaisir très rapidement. Lucius était un véritable expert au lit. Les baisers et caresses se firent de plus en plus pénétrantes. Aucun d'eux ne sentit le temps s'envoler. Ils n'avaient jamais connu autant de bonheur.

Une voix haineuse les interrompit en plain ébat.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?! Non, Pèr...Lucius ,Habilles toi au moins ! ne t'approches pas de moi! Je te l'interdis , tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, tu m'entends?! Quand à toi Lupin, Je me demande quand tu vas te rendre enfin compte qu'il n'a que pitié de toi! Regarde toi en face qui voudra d'un handicapé comme toi si ce n'est un pervers sadique...

Lucius s'approcha de Drago et le menaca de le gifler s'il ne se taisait pas. Jadis, il avait abandonné Remus , aujourd'hui il ne le permettrait pas. Drago devait grandir et l'accepter.

- Tu es prêt à me frapper pour protéger cette...merde.

La gifle s'abbatit violemment. Tout le monde l'a sentit passer. Nottament Drago. La douleur se fit brulante , il se sentait complétement trahit. Aujourd'hui il comprenait la situation de sa mère . Etre la chose la plus importante pour une personne et par la suite devenir une ombre parmis tant d'autre. Lucius aimait Remus plus que tout au que lui, Drago. Et cela le blessa d'avantage.

-...Je vois...Je vais prendre quelques unes de mes affaires. Mais rappelles-toi d'une chose Lucius, je ne suis plus ton fils.

Drago se précipita dans sa chambre. Il n'allait pas pleurer, plus jamais. En tout cas pas pour cet idiot. Il enfourna quelques vêtements dans une valise, chercha son carnet d'adresse. Sa tante ne vivait qu'à quelques heures d'ici. Il devait partir le plus tôt possible. Il se dirigea vers la porte de derrière pour ne pas se confronter à son ex-père.

Sirius fixait Neville nerveusement. Il était coincé depuis deux heures à écouter des gens déblatérer des idioties,soit une réunion des plus barbante. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : Retrouver Severus... mais avant il devait voir Maugrey. C'était un excellent détective privé qu'il avait engagé jadis pour enquêter sur la mort de James. Les choses s'étaient au fur et à mesure compliquées et devenaient dangereuse mais il devait venger la mort de James et Lily. Neville avait beau essayer d'attirer son attention, il était perdu dans ses pensées. L'apparition de Severus dans sa vie avait mis son plan en danger. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par l'amour qu'il en avait oublié momentanément James...Mais aujourd'hui il parvenait a revoir clair : son devoir l'obligeait à se venger. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Maugrey l'attendait.

Severus auscultait une certaine Loovegood. Elle semblait présenter des troubles de comportement. Ses proches assurait qu'elle sombrait dans la folie, et comme tout étudiant ou medecin il devait passer par la psychiatrie. Cette fille était tout simplement bizarre, ou plutot différente...Il ne nommerait pas cela de la folie...Severus soupira, Remus lui avait demandé de le remplacer...Plus que quelques minutes et il ira chez Drago chercher le fameux dossier...Rien de plus simple, mais il lui fallait attendre...Depuis le matin des cas hospitaliers difficiles s'étaient présentés. Dès qu'il finirait avec Luna il ira le chercher...Peu importe son prochain patient. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le manoir des Lestrange était majestueux. L'apparence et les faux semblants étaient un point fort chez les Lestrange. Bellatrix, était aujourd'hui veuve et l'unique héritière. La banque Lestrange and co était le seul rival des Malefoy. Jadis, Drago avait cru que c'était la raison des tensions entre leurs deux familles...Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Bellatrix l'accueillit avec un énormé sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps. Elle savait qu'il allait finir par venir. Elle avait eu raison. Lucius avait tout essayé pour l'éloigner de lui, mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui venait à elle.

-Entre Drago. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Il est temps pour toi de tout savoir.

Maugrey présenta quelques photos à Sirius. Ils s'étaient alliées depuis quelques lustres pour inculper Tom Jedusor ou le dénommé Voldemort de meurtre, escroquerie et pleins d'autres choses. Seulement celui-ci était énormément puissant. La corruption et la peur rendait les choses énormément ardu.

-Ce sont les photos de la personne qui a dénoncé Lily et James. J'ai fait des recherches et il s'avére que tu le connais...Enfin, le connaissait...Il étaita vec vous à Poudlard, section médecine : Un dénommé Severus Snape.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé. C'était invraisemblable. Le monde était tellement petit...Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver mélé à la mort de Lily et pire encore en être la cause.

fin.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bah , les choses commencent à drolement se compliquer ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ Sinon bah, je suis encore une fois désolé du retard ^^ Mais voilà l'inspiration vient et repart et puis revient^^ J'écrirais le chapitre suivant si je dépasse 5 Reviews ^^ Comment cela je fais du chantage? Mais neuuuh, c'est juste que ca me motive au maximum, donc voilà voilou!


	16. Chapter 16

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre :p Je suiis vraiiiment désolée du retard cependant avec la rentrée j'ai du beaucoup travailler donc voilà :D J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre :D Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant reviewé cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et me motive encore et encore :D

Comme j'ai été très en retard je vous laisse avec un petit résumé et vous promet un chapitre très prochainement :

**Résumé:** Drago a découvert la raison du suicide de sa mère( eh oui narcissa s'est suicidée car elle a découvert que Lucius préférait Remus) , et décide de rendre une petite visite à sa tante bellatrix. Hermionne et Goyle sont ensemble, Ron et Blaise aussi ( je tenais à rappeller ses couples bien qu'ils ne soient que secondaire) . Sirius a découvert que Severus était impliqué dans la mort de James et Lily ( Il a engagé Maugrey fol d'oeil pour rechercher quelques informations) Severus quand à lui est anéanti( Pov' sevy les choses ne vont vraiment pas s'arranger). Que leur réservera l'avenir? (j(en ai une petite idée)

Bonne lecture ^^

_Chapitre : _

« Le secret de la longévité, c'est de continuer à respirer. »de Bruce Lansky [+]

Bellatrix n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait décrire de chaleureux, ni encore d'accueillant. Elle ne l'était pas. Ce qu'on lui accordait , par contre, c'était une véritable franchise. Elle avait ,durant deux heures, décrit les supplices, les déchéances par lesquelles étaient passé sa soeur Narcissa. Elle avait révélé à Drago vouloir se venger de Lucius pour honorer la mémoire de sa chère soeur. En effet La Black Bank constituait un réel rival à celle de Lucius Ils occupaient tout deux 80% du marché anglais et elle espérait avidement parvenir à le détrôner mais pour cela elle avait besoin de l'aide de Drago. Ce dernier, n'hésita pas longtemps, aveuglé par la tristesse. Il accepta. Son père l'avait privé de sa mère et venait clairement de lui montrer qu'il préférait Remus. Il allait se venger pour lui et pour sa mère. Il voulait le voir souffrir tout comme lui avait souffert toutes ses années d'être à demi-orphelin . Il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Pas maintenant.

Remus essaya de se relever mais ses jambes l'en empêchaient. Il oubliait souvent ,ses derniers temps, qu'il était partiellement paralysé. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et fixa Lucius qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Combien d'années n'avait-il pas espéré cela? Il s'allongea à ses cotées, les rêves avaient le don d'être éphémère.

Severus fixa son téléphone. Il allait sonner .Sirius allait l'appeler. il le savait et il ne pouvait en échapper. Il avait joué , sans s'en rendre compte, un rôle important dans l'assassinat de Lily. On l'avait simplement contacté anonymement et il avait eu besoin d'argent...Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que cela aurait un impact aussi énorme. Quel homme sain d'esprit aurait pu tuer pour une prophétie? Il décrocha le téléphone, très las. Il ne pouvait sans cesse courir derrière Sirius. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et ce dernier avait toute les raisons pour le haïr cependant il en avait assez. Les erreurs du passé n'arrêtaient pas de les poursuivre. Indéfiniment. Il fallait en finir là et maintenant. Pour que chacun d'eux puisse aller de l'avant sans rien regretter.

-Allo-

Cette voix...Elle semblait résignée. Avait-il pleuré? Surement. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le café des Weasley. Ils devaient se parler. Une fois pour toute.

Sirius fixa sa montre. Maugrey venait de lui fournir des informations très importante, capitales et il ne savait qu'en faire. Après tout que pouvait-il en faire? Depuis des années qu'il cherchait le tueur de ses meilleurs amis , et aujourd'hui il savait que Severus en était l'acteur principal. Cependant il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout , il s'imaginait aisément la situation. Severus avait eu éperdument besoin d'argent, un certain Tom elvis Jedusor lui avait demandé d'espionner une medium et Severus lui avait rapporté la prophétie. Jamais quelqu'un de censé n'aurait pu tuer quelqu'un pour une simple prophétie , non? Cependant Severus aurait du douter face à la somme colossale qu'on lui proposait, il aurait pu...il poussa un soupir las . Avec des si on pouvait tellement... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, maintenant qu'il était si près du but il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Harry fixa la place vide de Drago. Il allait avoir des ennuis et de graves. Les examens , ou plutôt les partielles, se déroulaient la semaine prochaine et il avait déjà raté plus de la moitié des cours...Sans oublier que Drago lui manquait...Harry le comprenait partiellement, car après tout lui aussi avait perdu ses parents. Et seuls les gens comme eux pouvaient comprendre la perte de quelqu'un d'aussi proche qu'une mère. Il soupira et fixa son téléphone , il ne l'avait pas appelé et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Sans oublier que Ron et Blaise n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter en publics et qu'Hermionne et Goyle s'enlaçaient affectueusement.

-BEUUURk, c'est niais! vous pouvez pas faire cela ailleurs? Il y a des gens qui veulent travailler!, s'indigna Harry

-Harry, je te rapelle qu'on a du te supporter toi et Drago quelques mois plus tôt...Alors...Ne fais pas cette moue, allez il va revenir!

-Hermionne, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste...Laisse tomber. Je vais rentrer , on se revoit demain. Salut les gars.

Il devait rentrer. Personne ne sera chez lui ce soir et il en profitera pour s'endormir. et peut-être osera t-il l'appeler?

Sirius commanda un cappucino et s'assit. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, mais il savait qu'il devait se décider. Pardonner ou pas? Une silhouette noire se glissa doucement et s'assit en face de lui. Sirius sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait cru que c'était Severus mais il s'était trompé : devant lui se tenait un homme bien trop baraqué , bien trop fort, qui le fixait sadiquement. Il n'allait pas aimé cela.

-Qui êtes vous? Et que...

-TUT ... Tu ne me connais pas Black... Mais tu dois te douter de pourquoi je suis là ...On a adoré te voir te démêler pendant 30 ans pour trouver les tueurs de...Comment ils s'appellaient déjà...Des potter?, jusque là tu n'étais qu'un insecte insignifiant, mais maintenant tu deviens nuisible. Adieu Black.

Severus prit la voiture de Remus. Il devait arriver au rendez vous le plus vite possible, mais les embouteillages étaient effroyable. Il n'avançait que trop lentement et quelque chose le tonitruait. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Jusqu'alors il avait toujours eu raison. Il sortit de la voiture et courut le long du trajet. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la peur l'enveloppait progressivement. Une envie de vomir le taraudait. Il y arriva enfin. Sirius était là , assis sur une table. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne pouvait le perdre aussi. Jamais, plus. Il se dirigea vers lui, mais s'arrêta net. Pourquoi Sirius parlait à Fenrir Greyback? Et pourquoi ce dernier le menaçait-il avec une arme? A peine eut-il comprit qu'il entendit une détonation et Sirius tomba à terre. Severus courut vers Sirius et le regarda les larmes pleins les yeux. Cela était impossible. Pas sirius.

-Qui aurait cru que le dernier visage que je verrais serait le tien Severus...

-Je t'en pris , ne parle pas, les urgences vont bientôt venir, ne t'en fais pas.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Severus? Ne pleures pas...ça ne te vas pas... Protège Harry , Severus, protège le! Promets le moi! Il est en danger...

-Je...Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime Severus...Tellement...

Severus essaya de contrôler ses tremblements. Il devait se ressaisir. Il était devenu médecin pour sauver sa mère mais cela s'était avéré trop tard. Il était médecin pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait. Et il aimait Sirius. Il fallait empêcher l'hémorragie et vite. On dit qu'il ne faut jamais soigner un proche, que nos émotions nous barre la route.C'était peut être vrai...Pourtant Severus ne fut jamais aussi compétant. Il avait acquis une précision que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il ne pouvait laisser l'homme qu'il aimer périr. Jamais.

et merde! Quelque chose de dur venait d'heurter sa tempe droite. Quelqu'un venait de lui tirer dessus. Surement Fenrir. Il tomba par terre, et enlaça Sirius, un léger sourire aux lèvre. Sirius allait s'en sortir. Il en était sur. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux seuls. Il était si fatigué.

Il sentait qu'il ne les réouvrirait plus jamais.

Fin

Alors qu'en pensez vous? J'essaierais d'écrire le prochain chapitre cependant j'attends mes 5 reviews, comment cela c'est du chantage? Mais c'est très constructif^^ A la prochaine ;p


	17. Chapter 17

Hourray :p Je viens de passer une journée magnifique et je vois quoi? Mon cinquième review donc voilà merci mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier :D Et donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comment cela chui troop rapide? Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes anciens retards , donc voilà voilou.

hinatanatkae: Ne me tue pas là tout de suite ! Enfin , si tu veux connaitre la suite :P Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis auto-proclamée la fan numéro 1 de Severus Snape, ainsi aucune chance que je le tue, j'oserais jamais...Enfin peut-être pas :D Et tu vois tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps.

Fael-Jeni: Merci pour la reviews ^^ Et tu connaitras la réponse bientôt, donc voilà .

Melepha : Merciii :p contente que ma fiction te plaise ^^ Enfin je ne crois pas que ca durera si l'un des personnages se fait éclater la cervelle mais bon ^^

mahiora : Le suspens était si intolérable ? Bah heureusement que tu n'as pas eu à attendre très longtemps ^^ Encore une fois thanks pour ta review :D

hagadoe: j'espère t'avoir convaincu avec mes arguments :D Mais en tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour la review.

Lamatadora : Merci pour la review mais j'adore Drago, donc j'aurais tendance à faire souffrir Remus. ^^

Si j'en ai oublié quelques unes je suis désolée :P Je vous laisse donc sans plus tarder avec un nouveau chapitre.

_Chapitre: Nouveau départ_

Cette journée avait mal commencée. Cependant jamais, Harry n'aurait pu pensé qu'elle pouvait empirer. Elle le fut pourtant. Comment expliquer alors l'accident avec son parrain? Il s'était précipité à la Prestigious Clinik et avait prévenu Remus, laisser un SMS à Drago et injurier tout le personnel pour le laisser entrer... En vain, Il était , comme tout mortel, devant la salle des urgences à attendre les résultats. Ils n'arrivaient pas . Les médecins et les infirmières avaient une manière de le narguer qui l'enrageait. il se laissa tomber sur un banc ,horrifié, s'imaginant encore et encore les pires situations. Il ne pouvait accepté de perdre son parrain. Jamais.

Remus arriva , quelques minutes après, larmoyant poussé par Lucius. Il s'approcha d'Harry et contrôla tant bien que mal ses tremblements :

-Que s'est-il passé? Comment vont-ils?

Harry lui jeta un regard confus lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

-Je vois. Elena!, fit-il en interpellant une infirmière, comment vont les deux patients ?

Elena s'arrêta surprise et annonça d'un ton professionnel:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, enfin pour le premier patient, votre meilleur ami de longues date, celui-ci s'en sortira avec au plus une vilaine égratignure sur le torse. Il a reçut des premiers soins d'une rare perfection. Le docteur Avery en est d'ailleurs éberlué.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Son parrain était sauvé et c''était le plus important. Remus , par bonheur , appuya sa tête sur Lucius. Ce fut le moment que choisit Drago pour apparaître de nulle part. Il les toisa d'un regard froid et s'avança vers l'infirmière, excédé par la chance que pouvait avoir Sirius. Il s'inquiétait d'avantage pour Severus.

-Et le deuxième patient?

Drago le sentait mal et il ne pourrait réellement expliquer cette intuition.

-Il est toujours en soin intensif et il a besoin d'urgence de sang! Aurait-il de la famille ici?

Drago soupira amèrement. Qui avait parlé de chance?

-Il n'en a pas...Je ne suis peut-être pas de sa même famille, mais je suis prêt à donner mon sang pour voir s'il est compatible!, répliqua Drago

-Non, s'indigna Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago ,je sais que tu l'apprécies beaucoup mais c'est dangereux, tu viens de te remettre et...

Drago le repoussa violemment et annonça de la voix la plus froide possible:

-Je t'interdis de me toucher, et contrairement à toi je ne peux pas voir les gens que j'aime mourir ni les tuer.

Lucius le gifla violemment , conscient qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle erreur et de l'éloigner d'avantage. Harry s'interposa entre les deux et annonça à son tour:

-j'y vais aussi! après tout il a sauvé mon parrain et Sirius ne nous pardonnera jamais de le laisser mourir..allons y Drago!

Drago suivit amèrement Harry. Il haïssait son père chaque jour d'avantage. Il ne paierait rien pour voir... Après mure réflexion, Lucius et Remus s'y joignirent aussi. La piqûre en soit fut indolore cependant le stress , la peur , les torturaient. Aucun d'eux ne désirait voir Severus mourir. Les résultats des tests sanguins furent très rapide .

-Excusez moi mais seul Harry parmi vous a le groupe sanguin requis AB-, annonça docilement l'infirmière,...Suivez moi.

Remus déglutit péniblement. Il se rappelait des doutes de James face à sa propre paternité. Harry et Severus avait le même groupe sanguin, était-ce une simple coïncidence ou bien plus que cela? Certes les groupes sanguins n'étaient pas suffisant pour dire que Severus et Harry était lié par le sang mais il ne sera pas tranquille avant de découvrir la vérité sur toute cette histoire... cela attendrait , tout le monde maintenant était sous pression compte tenu de l'état d'urgence ou se trouvait Severus. Harry revint quelques minutes après, une moue sur son visage. Il avait toujours affreusement haït les piqûres. Il rejoignit Drago sur un banc et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces lui promettant que tout ira bien. Harry sentait qu'il était très fragile, sur le point d'exploser. Drago se laissa enlacer. Il avait plus que jamais besoin d'affection. Cependant il était conscient que leur relations à tous deux ne pouvait durer. Harry ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'il fera à Remus et son père...Il fallait en terminer maintenant, pour qu'Harry ne souffre pas d'avantage. A peine prononça t-il le nom d'Harry que Le docteur Avery déclara fièrement:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en est sortit. Sa volonté de vivre est surprenante croyez-moi. On a bien cru le perdre deux fois de suite. Cependant bien qu'il soit en vie , la balle a tout de même endommagé une partie infime de son cerveau. Nous ne savons pas quelle conséquence celle-ci impliquera...Nous le saurons dès son réveil.

Drago soupira de soulagement et embrassa Harry de joie. Severus était sauvé et cela le ravissait.

-Avery, je sais qu'il est déconseillé qu'on visite les malades maintenant, mais je désire tout de même les voir. Mettez les dans la même chambre.

Le dit Avery soupira et répondit d'une voix rauque:

-Toujours aussi têtue...Allez y mais faîtes le moins de bruit possible, sinon patron ou pas je vous vire compris?

Ils pénétrèrent la première chambre à leur droite et trouvèrent les deux convalescent endormis. Remus s'assit aux côtés de Sirius et Drago aux cotés de Severus. Drago fit attention à ne pas regarder son père ainsi que son amant. Cela lui aurait fait bien trop de mal. Il détourna aussi le regard d'Harry.

Sirius ouvrit lentement ses yeux se rappelant avec horreur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait entendu un deuxième coup et avait sentit le corps de Severus contre le sien. Jamais, il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir causé la mort de Severus. Il hurla de douleur quand Harry s'appuya sur lui pour l'enlacer.

-Harry tu me fais mal! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir...Ou est SEVERUS? Que lui est-il arrivé? DITES LE MOI!

-Il va ...

Drago se releva et interrompit Harry d'un geste de la main:

-Rien qui ne te concerne Black! Il est dans cet état à cause de toi et je te conseilles fortement de t'éloigner de lui sale clebs! Tu m'entends?

-Drago, ne lui parle pas comme cela, il ne ..., s'interposa Remus.

-J'interdis à une putain comme toi de m'adresser la parole! Je ne suis pas Lucius, s'indigna Drago.

Harry s'était avancé et avait sans s'en rendre réellement compte giflé Drago.

-Je t'interdis de les insulter comme cela...Je sais que...

Drago resta coi, éberlué, alors c'était comme cela...Même Harry les préférait à lui. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela. Il n'aurait pas à casser.C'était fini.

-Je ne veux pas savoir Potter.

Il se rassit aux côté de Severus et le fixa . Il était bien la seule personne qui le comprenait réellement et sur qui il pouvait compter. Il l'avait tellement aidé et tellement protégé. Drago ne pouvait le laisser d'avantage avec Black, cela était bien trop risqué.

Les visites se terminèrent à 19heures. Dès que Drago s'en alla, Sirius se leva doucement et enlaça Severus. Il était content de le savoir en vie, il allait bientôt se réveiller il en était sûr. Enfin il voulait y croire! Sirius déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur ce de son amant, lui promettant de ne jamais plus le faire souffrir, de le protéger peu importe le danger.

Severus sentait une chaleur énorme l'enveloppait. Il connaissait ce parfum, ses mains, mais ils ne saurait leur donner un nom. Il sentait comme un noir énorme l'envelopper. Sirius le vit ouvrir ses yeux et jubila de plaisir. Il s'était réveillé.Severus s'était réveillé. Il était vivant. Severus le repoussa avec horreur et s'exclama horrifié:

-Black qu'est ce que tu fous ici? Si c'est encore une de tes blagues pourries! Ou est Potter? Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois.

-S...Severus..., murmura Sirius calmement, on est en quelle année?

-le peu de neurones que t'avaient semblent s'être grillés. On est en 1980.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Et merde! Severus était coincé à sa deuxième année à l'université. On était en 2002. Il avait effacé de sa mémoire plus de 20ans...Les yeux de Severus ne trahissaient plus que de la haine à son encontre. Tout était à reprendre.

Encore une fois.

Fin

Alors votre avis? bizarrement j'ai trouvée ce chapitre très lourd à écrire. Mais je voulais ré-avoir un Severus méprisant et me venger un peu de sirius donc voilà :P Alors votre avis? J'attends mes 5 reviews ^^


	18. Chapter 18

je suis désollllée! Pour le retard mais j'ai plusieurs raisons : La multitude de travail en première scientifique! C'est inhumain! Et le BAC approche à grands pas. 2ème raison : Le manque d'inspiration et de motivation . Mais me voilà avec la suite de I'm sorry i love you, comment cela vous avez oublié la trame? (moi aussi d'ailleurs). Ne vous en faites pas voiçi un résumé:

Drago a découvert la raison du suicide de sa mère( eh oui narcissa s'est suicidée car elle a découvert que Lucius préférait Remus) , et décide de rendre une petite visite à sa tante bellatrix, avec qui il prépare une vengeance. Hermionne et Goyle sont ensemble, Ron et Blaise aussi ( je tenais à rappeller ses couples bien qu'ils ne soient que secondaire) . Sirius a découvert que Severus était impliqué dans la mort de James et Lily ( Il a engagé Maugrey fol d'oeil pour rechercher quelques informations). Après avoir découvert que Severus était impliqué dans la mort de James et Lily , ce dernier reçoit une balle de nulle part. En essayant de le sauver Severus reçoit à son tour une balle. Résultat : Severus perd la mémoire et ne se souvient que de sa haine envers les Maraudeurs.

_Nouveau chapitre: La lente déchéance:_

-Calmes-toi Sirius, je ne comprends pas tes dires. J'arrive tout de suite ne bouges surtout pas! Allo? ALLO?

Remus raccrocha abruptement, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Sirius se mettait dans de tels états? Lucius le fixait, aussi inquiet que lui. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent vers la clinique. Lucius avait essayer de joindre Drago, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Il avait voulu lui parler , lui expliquer que Remus représentait tout pour lui, mais il savait que c'était cela qu'il lui reprochait. Drago avait besoin de temps, tout comme lui. Il lui avait fallut plus de 20 ans pour se remettre avec Remus et il n'allait certainement pas tout gâcher.

Harry avait très mal dormi cette nuit. Malgré le soulagement de savoir son parrain en vie, il se sentait coupable pour la gifle qu'il avait asséner à Drago. Ce dernier avait besoin de soutien, d'affections, et lui qu'avait-il fait? Certes, insulter Remus l'avait horrifié, mais il aurait pu se contrôler! Ou est Drago maintenant? Il avait appelé Blaize , ensuite Ron , mais aucun ne savait. Appeler Lucius aurait été une perte de temps lamentable. Harry avait peur de l'extérioriser, mais il le savait. Le ton froid de Drago, ces yeux intransigeants, tout trahissait qu'il avait rompu avec lui. Drago changeait et ce qu'il devenait l'horrifier.

Drago regardait le corps étendu à ses cotés. Il ne se rappelait plus de la nuit dernière, seulement d'avoir bu quelques verres. Et le voilà aux cotés d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se releva lentement , fixant les lieux. La chambre rivalisait avec la sienne. Il était indéniable que l'homme était autant riche que lui, voir plus. Drago ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et prit une douche rafraîchissante. Severus devait s'être, maintenant, réveiller, il lui fallait donc le voir. Le plus tôt possible. Il essayait d'oublier la gifle d'Harry, mais ...C'était vain...elle était toujours aussi cuisante ! Il frappa violemment le mur lui faisant face et se contorsionna de douleur. Se venger des gens qu'il avait aimé s'avérait dur.

Beaucoup trop.

Sirius n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Severus non plus. Cependant, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sirius se sentait très mal, il savait que le passé allait le rattraper mais pas comme cela. Il savait qu'il avait été une véritable ordure dans le passé, voir aujourd'hui encore, mais il l'aimait. Severus n'avait pas arrêter de le fixer, à l'affût du moindre geste suspect, prouvant ses intentions en tant que Maraudeur. Il avait certes remarquer qu'ils avaient grandit, et avaient vérifier maintes et maintes fois la date auprès des infirmières. Severus était quelqu'un d'intelligent et était resté calme, inexpressif. Mais Sirius avait décelait en lui , une angoisse, une anxiété indescriptible. Et pourtant à aucun moment il ne lui avait demandé de l'aide. Severus semblait le haïr. Et cela le blessait.

Il n'était pas un Gryfondor pour rien, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à sa Némésis :

-Severus... Écoutes...

-Je croyais que c'était Snivellus , Black! Et abstiens-toi de prononcer mon nom.

A nouveau cet animosité blessante, ce laconisme.

-Severus, je sais que tu te rappelles pas de moi mais je ...

-Je sais que l'absence d'un cerveau fonctionnel est responsable de ce que tu es. Mais je ne puis rien contre toi. On ne fait plus joujou avec son maître? Il est ou Potter, Black? Va lui lécher les bottes et laisses moi tranquille! Et tu dis que je ne me souviens pas de toi? Jamais je n'oublierai les atrocités que tu m'as imposés, crois-moi j'y pense chaque seconde , chaque millième de seconde , ressassant ma vengeance et un jour...Laisses tomber Black

Severus se tut brusquement. Pourquoi lui dire ses mots, le blesser tout autant? Il était perdu, totalement perdu et sa seule bouée de secours était Sirius. Au lieu de stratégiquement s'en approcher il s'en éloignait... Avait-il peur de l'aimer? Mais que racontait-il? Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Black, s'il te plait , sors d'ici ! Va t'en et ne reviens plus.

Il n'avait pas crier , pas pleurer...Et c'est cela qui l'avait blessé. Severus était parfaitement lucide et souffrait visiblement. Sirius ne s'était pas fait prier et était sortit. Peut-être que cela valait mieux ainsI? Il devait trouver d'abord les responsables de la mort de ses amis, mais plus encore l'identité de ceux qui essayait de le tuer, lui et Severus. Il ne pouvait pas mettre plus en danger Severus ou Harry ou encore Remus. Pas avant de les avoir attraper, plus tard , il s'excuserait. Plus tard, ils se pardonneraient, mais pour l'instant, il était seul. Et cela faisait mal.

Drago mit rapidement ses vêtements, essayant de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme à ses côtés. Mais Drago se savait malchanceux et ne pas faire de bruit relevait du miracle. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de tomber entraînant avec lui un abat-jour. La cacophonie qui s'ensuivit ne laissait aucun doute. L'homme s'était réveillait. Laissant Drago coït pendant de longues minutes. L'homme en face de lui était irrémédiablement élégant, beau et plus encore charismatique.

-Combien?

Drago se sentit complètement insulté. Ce ton détaché, ce regard méprisable qui le fixait, l'horripilait. Il le prenait pour une prostitué ou quoi? En avait-il seulement la carrure ou l'aspect? Et puis quoi encore. Il le toisa à son tour , ne prenant pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna. Il devait absolument s'éloignait d'içi, loin de ce snob, rôle qui lui revenait de droit. Il ouvrit la porte violemment , et s'arrêta net, cette maison était un véritable labyrinthe. Bien sur il ne demanderait jamais l'aide de cet abruti .il ne s'abaisserait jamais à le faire.

-Besoin d'aide?

Drago le repoussa violemment sous la surprise. Quand avait-il eu le temps de le rejoindre? Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il allait être en retard , il devait voir Severus.

-Écoutes , je ne sais pas qui tu es et tu préfères ne pas savoir qui je suis, annonça Drago, mais il me faut aller quelque part, là maintenant ! Tu pourrais me déposer? tu sais quoi, laisses tomber, montre moi juste la sortie ou est-ce trop demander?

Le jeune aristocrate le fixa lourdement puis éclata goulûment de rire. Il venait de lui donner un ordre n'est ce pas?

- Très bien, je veux bien t'emmener ou bon te semble mais à une condition!

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu remontes ta braguette, c'est pas forcément beau! allons y!

Drago rougit furieusement et suivit cet inconnu. Il osait le critiquer alors qu'il se baladait torse nu dans toute la maison. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait... Ses cheveux ébènes pendait docilement sur son cou mettant en évidence son teint blafard.

-Peu importe qui je suis, annonça l'inconnu, on ne se verra plus. Allez monte, ne t'en fais pas, je conduis mieux que quiconque. Et évite de tenir la discussion, c'est agaçant.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de Severus pour s'énerver d'avantage! S'il ne se réveillait pas? Que ferait-il sans lui? Severus comptait énormément . Il avait souvent était là pour lui alors que lui...Il poussa un soupir véhément.

L'homme fixait Drago attentivement. Il était évident qu'il appartenait aux même rang social. Il était évidement un Malefoy, leur cheveux platine trahissait leur appartenance. Ce dernier, l'avait dérangé et il se demandait pourquoi il l'aidait? Il ne s'était jamais compris, pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant?

Remus, Harry et Lucius fixait Severus. Il se tenait droit, aucune expression sur le visage. Remus avait demandé au docteur ce qui se passait. La mémoire était encore un domaine très peu développé en Médecine. Sa mémoire pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment comme ne jamais revenir. Il avait essayé de joindre Sirius, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas répondre. Severus avait poussé un grognement en voyant remus et harry. Il avait longtemps scruté les yeux d'Harry et avait tout compris. Lui et Lily s'était fini. Quand à Lucius, il ne le connaissait pas non plus, il ne l'avait réellement connu qu'en 3 ème années. Il n'avait donc prononcé aucun mots et les fixait chacun son tour.

Drago se précipita à l'étage, cherchant la chambre 412. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et poussa un soupir de bonheur. Il ne nota pas la présence de son père, Harry et remus mais sauta directement sur les bras de son parrain. Quel soulagement de le savoir vivant, plus encore guéri. Il ne pouvait le croire. Lui, à qui la chance ne souriait jamais, à lui, pour la première fois! il pleura de soulagement dans les épaules de l'homme qu'il respectait plus que tout. Severus était vivant et en pleine forme.

-Lâches-moi.

Ces Deux mots furent cinglants. Tout d'abord Drago n'y crut pas. Avait-il bien entendu ou devenait-il fou? Severus venait-il de froidement lui demander de s'éloigner?

-Drago, Severus a perdu la mémoire, ce n'est pas...essaya Harry

Drago se laisse tomber. Severus l'avait oublié ? Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il devait le plaindre ...Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il lui en voulait amèrement. Il l'avait bêtement oublié. il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir oublié, abandonné comme tout les autres. L'avoir laissé seul. Personne ne savait ce qu'était le sentiment d'être oublié. C'était pire que la mort . Drago préférait le savoir mort.

Et pour la première fois, il se haïssait.

Il se retourna rapidement prêt à partir. Drago sentait qu'il étouffait, il avait besoin d'air et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.S'attacher était une erreur qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois commises. Plus jamais il ne le ferait. Jamais. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net devant _ l'homme._

-Tu as oublié ton téléphone donc je suis venu te le rapporter...Je m'en v...Severus?

-A...Anthony? Je vous croyez partit en Angleterre.

-Tais-toi! tes dires m'importe peu. Tes inepties encore moi. Tiens ton téléphone, j'ai déjà perdu de mon précieux temps. Et 'SNAPE', dit-il avec un dégoût,marqué, est-ce ton rang ou ton sang qui t'ont fait faillir à ton devoir? je t'attends demain à la première heure. Avises toi de me désobéir et tu verras. Père ressemblera à un ange par rapport à moi. Quand à toi Malefoy, n'oublie plus tes affaires sur mon lit.

-Comment...Comment tu le connais? ,s'écria Drago , comment se fait-il qu'il se rappelle de toi et non de moi? Vas-y parle!

-Malefoy,ne t'avises plus de me donner des ordres. Partager mon lit n'est pas signe de promiscuité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour une 'chose' comme lui... Mais je vais prendre la peine de répondre: Je suis de la très noble lignée des Prince , et si tu l'as notée Eileen Prince appartenait à cette lignée, enfin jusqu'à qu'elle commette l'irréparable, en voici la preuve, fit-il en pointant du doigt Severus, je suis donc Anthony Prince, le seul héritier des princes , de la branche principale. Mon indulgent de père à accepter, après la mort de Tobias et Eileen , de prendre en charge...Cette...Bref, mais après avoir juré fidélité et éternel soumission...Il disparaît quelques années après. L'ingratitude est dans le sang crois-moi. Fais ce que bon te semble, je m'en vais.

-ATTENDEZ, s'écria Harry.

Il arriva à la hauteur d'Anthony et de toutes ses forces lui asséna un violent coup.

-Ça c'est pour avoir couché avec Drago, et celle là c'est pour Severus, dit-il en lui assénant un autre coup, aussi riche es-tu, cela ne t'octroie pas de le traiter ainsi. penses tu rivaliser avec les Potter, les Blacks , les lupins et les Malefoy? Crois moi, tu te mets le doigt là ou je pense. Je ne laisserai plus un gosse riche comme toi toucher un cheveu de Severus. Jamais.

Mais une voix derrière se fit entendre, peureuse mais assurée. Une voix sifflante, celle de Severus.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je viens avec vous tout de suite Anthony, excusez leur insolence.

Severus se releva sous le regard ahuri des autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de se diriger vers Anthony. Quelque chose en lui, lui murmurait qu'Harry pouvait le protéger mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher ...Il avait simplement peur...Mais pour quoi? Pour lui? Ou pour les autres? Il connaissait les pouvoirs d'Anthony, pouvoirs que personne ne soupçonnait..Alors s'il devait encore vivre cet perpétuel humiliation, se rappeler vicieusement les erreurs de sa mère, Il le ferait . il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger la vie des gens lui faisant face. Severus avait peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais pas son coeur. Et son coeur lui dictait qu'il tenait à eux.

Et pour la première fois , il se sentit bien. L'éternel soleil avant la pluie, le calme avant la tempête. En effet le visage d'Anthony, ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas changé malgré l'âge, toujours aussi méprisant, toujours aussi haineux, froid, toujours aussi cruel . Et Severus savait qu'il allait souffrir.

Il avait raison

Fin

Alors comment avez-vous ? J'espère vraiment connaitre votre avis. N'hésitez pas à le donner. J'ai vraiment été ravie d'écrire un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire après touuuuuuuut ce temps.

Arigatou gozaimass.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour vos reviews^^ Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre , espérons qu'il va réellement vous plaire. Et pour m'excuser de mes nombreux retards, je pense que je vais écrire plus rapidement, mais on verra. ¨¨

Bon je vais découvrir avec vous jusqu'où mon cerveau va nous mener.

Bonne lecture^^

_Nouveau chapitre:Quand les choses les plus simples sont en fait les plus compliquées._

Drago s'interposa violemment entre les deux , fixant avec défi Anthony.

-Il n'ira nul part dans cet état, tu m'entends? ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir amener ici.

Anthony posa un simple regard sur ce dernier et tourna les talents. S'il voulait, il aurait facilement gagné mais il était bien trop las.

- Les devoirs du sang finissent toujours par être remplis n'est ce pas 'Snape'? _il se retourna et regarda Drago_, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves chez lui...enfin...Un seul jour, je lui laisse un seul jour pour se remettre,pas un de plus. Il sait ou me trouver. En tout cas je saurais ou , le trouver, il ne peut pas m'échapper. Ah et dis à ton petit copain de contrôler ses hormones, des gens sont morts pour moins que cela , partager mon lit te donne des avantages. Sur ce.

Anthony referma la porte derrière lui d'un pas décidé. Pourtant si l'on observait bien , si l'on prenait la peine de contempler cet homme à l'apparence froide et au charisme imprenable, ces doigts tremblaient anormalement . Il n'y avait que Remus pour le remarquer.

-Bon, voilà une chose de faite...Severus, pour la faveur que je viens de te faire, tu as intérêt à te rappeler de moi le plus tôt possible, tu m'entends?

-Je ne dois rien à personne , fit de mauvaises foi Severus, j'ai besoin de dormir, je suis épuisé. Ah et Lupin, ne t'empresses pas d'aller tout raconter à Black et Potter, je ne sais pas en quels époques on est, ni la qualité de nos relations, mais je suis sur d'une chose Maraudeurs un jour , Maraudeurs toujours...Tu sais quoi fais ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas.

Severus s'allongea sur son lit , usé de fatigue. Son enfance avait été désastreuse. Tobias, censé être la figure paternelle, était un alcoolique violent et un mari abusif. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu sobre...Tobis avait littéralement voler son enfance. Le contraignant aux travail dès son plus jeune âge et au violences répétitifs. Sujet aux insomnies, Severus n'avait jamais été enfant. Plus tard Tobias , soul au volant s'était tué entraînant avec lui l'une des rares personnes qu'il aimait : Sa mère. et la seule personne qu'il l'ait un jour aimé. La mort de son père s'était révéler un véritable soulagement jusqu'à l'apparition des Prince. Le contraste entre cette famille et sa mère était flagrant. Sa mère était l'allégorie de la candeur, la douceur, alors que cette famille était bien plus froide que les Malefoys. Cela voulait tout dire. Les entendre insulter Eileen le blessait atrocement. Il avait maintes et maintes fois essayer de s'enfuir, essayer de fuir ces supplices, mais cela était vain et il écopait de divers punitions, les unes plus humiliantes que les autres. Vivre avec les prince était une réel torture autant physique que morale. et là tout ces cauchemars revenaient, reprenant forme...Alors qu'il était sur leur en avoir échapper. Il poussa un léger soupir et se laisser porter par la fatigue. Il n'y pouvait rien, severus devait affronter ses cauchemars. Aussi vrai soit-il.

-ATTENDS!, s'écria Harry en s'élançant derrière Drago, écoutes...Je sais que...

-Potter , je suis occupé aujourd'hui, peut-être un autre jour, dit-il en lui tournant le dos, prêt à s'en aller.

-Non ! juste écoutes moi et je te promets de te laisser partir après. ...Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'à sous entendu Antoine?

-C'est Anthony, Potter...Et ne me force pas à te blesser. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, ce n'est ni la première fois ni la dernière. Potter je ne tolérerai pas une autre scène, comme l'autre fois avec Ginny. C'est fini entre nous. Fini. Tu peux lâcher mon bras maintenant. Ah et Potter, n'essaie plus de me joindre. c'est très gênant.

Drago n'attendit aucune réponse et accéléra le pas. Ces mots il le savait l'avait blessé. Les avaient blessés. Mais il s'y était préparé... Pourtant la douleur était tout aussi dévastatrice . Il le fallait.

A ce moment son téléphone sonna c'était Bellatrix. Drago sourit leur plan allait enfin voir le jour; Son père allait souffrir tout comme lui.

Sirius s'engouffra dans son bureau. Maugrey lui avait déniché une information de toutes importance. Il s'était approché de la vérité c'est pour cela qu'on avait essayé de le tuer. il était évident que les hommes derrière tout cela était très puissant , très influent et surtout extrêmement riche. Le fait qu'il ait engagé Severus, pour rechercher des informations sur les Potter. Plus encore , les Potter les gênait. Sirius poussa un soupir décontenancé , pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Les hommes derrière tout cela, les connaissait, et il faisait partit de leur monde. Il suffisait de les faire sortir de leur cachettes et les attraper. Sans s'en rendre compte sirius venait de mettre sa vie en réel danger.

Harry frappa le mur vert de rage. La douleur le submergeait et il avait envie de frapper, encore et encore jusqu'à...Jusqu'à quoi? C'était fini. Fini et une bonne fois pour toute! Il l'avait encore bêtement trahi, encore une fois. A croire que cela l'amusait...Encore une fois il s'était montré stupide et encore une fois il en assumait les frais. Il en était sur cette fois...Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux ...du mépris...De la froideur...Harry ne le reconnaissait plus. Vraiment plus. A croire que l'homme n'était plus Drago.

Remus lança le moteur de recherche et vérifia ce qu'il craignait. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et ce qu'il craignait s'avéra vrai. Ironie du sort? Le mal allait le sauver. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et rejoignit Lucius. Il fallait profiter des peu de moment ensemble , car il ne durait que rarement.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, il me suffit de signer ce papier et toute l'entreprise me revient de droit.

Bellatrix poussa un rire rauque et lui présenta plusieurs papiers:

-Drago, Narcissa t'avait tout légué en découvrant l'adultère de ton père...Surement une manière de s'excuser...Crois moi, cette simple feuille ...Si t'arrive à faire signer cette feuille par ton père, sans qu'il ne la lise bien sur...Tout ABSOLUMENT TOUT te reviendra avant sa mort...Crois moi Drago, lucius va regretter d'avoir blesser une Black...

Drago fixa la feuille scrupuleusement. Il allait y arriver peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait. Il avait déjà tout perdu.

Anthony fixa Severus. Il n'avait toujours pas changé , ces vêtements pitoyables, ces yeux perdus...Tout , absolument tout le dégoûtait. Severus représentait ce qu'on lui avait toujours défendu d'être. Anthony, s'assit se servant du whisky et fixa la figure pâle lui faisant face.

-Assis toi , tu vas faire un AVC en restant debout, fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Pas qu'il s'inquiétait non...Mais avoir un cadavre par terre allait entraîner de multiples complications...Et il n'avait pas la tête pour cela.

-Un Avc ne peut se produire en réaction à une fatigue ou une perte de mémoire, mais..., excusez moi...

Severus s'interrompit brusquement. Comment savait-il tout cela? était-il devenu médecin comme il le pensait? ou simplement l'avait lu quelque part? mais plus encore avait-il osé répondre à Anthony?

-Je vois que les années loin d'ici t'on fait oublié les réglez de cette maison, je me ferais une joie de te les réinculquer.

-Je suis partie parce que...

-Tais-toi , peu m'importe! Enfant j'ai été sot de croire en quelqu'un comme toi mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Père me l'a suffisamment rappelé. J'en ai assez de ta vue, tu connais le chemin de ta 'chambre';

A peine la porte fermé qu'Anthony s'assoupit. Il était las, las de tout cela! L'opinion, la société, la richesse ,et surtout tout ce que cela impliquait...Une solitude incongrue...Et tout cela , tout cela à cause de Severus...Il poussa un soupir et se releva en titubant. Ces derniers temps , son mal de tête le prenait ben trop souvent. il s'interrompt en entendant des rires moqueurs, son père venait de rencontrer Severus. Il poussa un soupir et sortit de la chambre.

-Père, voyons, je comprends que sa vue vous horripile , mais laissez moi m'en occuper, je ne vous décevrez pas.

un homme atteignant les centaines se tenait difficilement sur une canne , le regards dur fixait froidement severus.

-Ce sang de bourbe t'aurait-il encore manipulé? As-tu oublié?

-Non , père , ne craignez rien , je m'en occupe. Snape suis moi.

Il aurait pu ne pas intervenir. Il aurait du ne pas le faire. Mais c'était encore cette partie si faible en lui qui agissait, partie qui l'avait toujours affaiblit. Il ne l'accompagna pas jusqu'à sa 'chambre' et s'en alla. sans un regard derrière. Il ne pouvait plus respirer , il lui fallait sortir au plus vite. Mais il était sur d'avoir entendu Severus murmurer ses quelques paroles.

- si je suis parti, c'était pour moi...C'était ton père, il était mon bourreau.

-Allo? Sirius?! oui? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose d'important? Mais je suis aux états-unis, tu le sais très bien...Je ne sais pas si je peux venir...C'est à propos de QUOI?! J'arrive tout de suite.

-Qui est-ce? , fit un sifflement à ses cotés.

-Maître c'est Sirius Black, l'un des meilleurs ami des Potter,un de mes meilleurs 'ami'. Il dit avoir trouver quelque chose concernant le meurtre des potter... il devient un véritable danger, dois-je l'éliminer?

-Chaque chose en son temps, Peter, pour l'instant amusons-nous.

-Oui, avez raison, Le jeu vient à peine de commencer.

Peter fixa le corps de son maitre à ses cotés. Il lui avait toujours juré fidélité, mais cela Sirius ne le savait pas. Sirius le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami. Mais lui il le honnissait. Il enlaça le corps de son maitre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allaient s'amusait

Fin

voilà voilou alors j'ai l'impression que ça se complique pour tout le monde ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimés n'hésitez pas à me reviewé pour me motiver . MERCI BEAUCOUP


	20. Chapter 20

Saluuuut^^ ENNFIIN LES VACANCES! et donc je peux enfin écrire sans perdre de temps. Pour encore m'excuser de mes trèèès longues absences, je vais donc publier un chapitre de chacune de mes fanfictions et un autre dans pas très longtemps :D J'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle fanfiction d'un genre nouveau, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ce chapitre est aussi plus long que d'habitude.

Bref, voilà la suite de ma fanfiction, pour celles ou ceux qui auraient oubliés voici un résumé super détaillé:

Résumé détaillé par personnage:

Severus : Il a perdu la mémoire après reçu une balle en découvrant qu'il était impliqué dans le meurtre de Lily. Après quelques jours dans la clinique, il rencontre Anthony, issue de la branche principale des Prince. Severus a vécu très malheureux auprès de ceux-ci et s'est enfui. Cependant, les liens de sang l'oblige à retourner chez ses derniers.

Sirius : Sirius après avoir découvert l'amnésie de Severus, et la haine qu'il lui porte décide de s'occuper d'abord du meurtre des Potter. Il a comprit que ceux qui l'avaient tuer l'épiaient et pire encore qu'ils appartenaient à leurs monde. Suite à quoi, il appelle l'un de ses meilleurs amis : Peter , sans se douter que ce dernier est dans le lit de Voldemort et que c'est un traître.

Drago : Aprés avoir découvert que sa mère est morte à cause de Lucius, décide de se venger. Il va chez bellatrix , qui lui révèle l'existence d'une clause dans l'héritage de sa mère. Si drago arrive à faire signer une feuille par Lucius , ce dernier perdra tout et Drago prendra tout. Au niveau du coeur, ce dernier a couché avec anthony et a humilié Harry. Tout est fini entre les deux.

Remus: A remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez Anthony.

Bonne lecture^^

_Chapitre :Quand les choses empirent_

Anthony fixa les feuilles lui faisant face. De nombreux investisseurs voulaient participer au projet SA143 et les affaires étaient beaucoup trop florissantes. Tout allait beaucoup trop bien au niveau financier. Il poussa un soupir exténué, il n'avait jamais réellement eu besoin d'argent, n'était-il pas un Prince après tout? L'une des familles les plus riches du monde? Anthony se retourna , surpris de voir Severus. Il était toujours aussi discret.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? , fit dédaigneusement Anthony en le toisant de haut en bas.

-Je venais vous prévenir que le petit-déjeuner est prêt, voulez-vous le prendre en bas ou je vous le monte ici?

-Montes-le et ne me déranges plus par la suite.

Severus le fixa longuement. Anthony avait réellement changé, d'une candeur et une ingénuité incroyable , aujourd'hui il ressemblait à Gobitus Prince. Anthony avait été après Lily son seul véritable ami, il l'avait toujours consolé, avait été présent , bien que plus petit que lui, il lui avait raconté ses mésaventures avec les Maraudeurs, avec Lily...Et il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. C'était d'ailleurs leur amitié naissante qui avait rendu les choses difficiles. Gobitus Prince ne supportait pas qu'un bâtard puisse se lier d'amitié avec un sang-pur. Il les avaient durement punis tout les deux, leur infligeant des châtiments corporels mais aussi des humiliations répétitifs. Mais là encore ils étaient toujours restés ensemble. Jusqu'au jour ou Severus en était simplement et bêtement las . Anthony était partit en voyage et lui était resté seul avec Gobitus. Les châtiments physiques et morales se dédoublèrent et il était seul, cette fois. Las de tout cela, il se rendit compte qu'Anthony était un sang-pur, noble et qu'il, pouvait toujours s'en sortir. Il s'en sortira et vivra heureux, alors que lui...Il ne le pourrait pas, pas dans ce monde, Anthony allait devenir comme son père, et lui restera toujours qui il était : Un fardeau. Il s'était donc enfui et toutes ses prédictions se révélèrent juste. Accomplir les tâches ménagères n'étaient pas réellement dur, être affamés durant des jours passait encore, ne pas avoir de vêtements propres ni de jouets, pas d'amour, tout cela passaient. Mais l'humiliation, le mépris, ça il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il posa le plateau sur une table, face à Anthony, et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il avait embelli, réellement. Les cheveux tout aussi noir que les siens se déposaient sur sa nuque royalement, sa chemise blanche laisser transparaître une peau diaphane et un torse noblement bâti. Enfin ses yeux d'un brun séducteur étaient froids et vides.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?

Le dédain, encore et toujours...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago fixa la feuille lui faisant face, par son biais il parviendra enfin à se venger de Lucius, car Lucius a toujours vécu pour l'argent et aujourd'hui il mourra sans. il fallait donc renouer les liens. Il se retrouva donc devant la porte de la demeure des Malefoys en quelque secondes, indécis quand à entrer ou pas. Il n'avait pas le courage de frapper mais il le fallait. Comme un signe du destin :la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même , révélant Lucius qui empoignait amoureusement Remus, heureux. Il était heureux, sans lui à ses dépends. Lucius s'interrompit et fixa Drago. Personne n'osa parler. Remus finit par prononcer quelques minutes plus tard:

-Je dois partir, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Au revoir.

Drago fixa Remus. La haine le rendait fou, et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi son père ne tentait rien pour se réconcilier? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que, lui, drago souffrait?.

-Entre, finit Lucius par prononcer maladroitement.

Lucius fixa son fils pendant de longues minutes. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il aurait pu se sacrifier pour lui, laisser tomber Remus , mourir pour lui s'il savait que cela lui rendrait le bonheur...mais cela les blessera simplement tout les deux. Drago lui en voulait d'être orphelin, de lui avoir mentit, de n'avoir pas connu sa mère...Mais cela , rien de cela ne peut changer, elle était morte et voilà.

-Drago, restes ici. Je ne sais pas ou tu dors ni qui tu fréquents donc restes là.

-Comme si ça t'intéressais...

-Drago...tu es majeur et je ne peux te contraindre à rien, mais je reste ton père. Ecoutes juste restes là le temps que ça s'arrange aprés on verra, d'accord?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. qui était le plus bénéficiaire de la mort des Potters? Rappelons que ces derniers possédaient la puissante FTN de voitures Potter internationales dans le monde. Cette FTN était la première dans le marché mondiale...Il se releva et chercha les autres FTN concurrentes dans ce même domaine: 3 FTN étaient susceptibles d'être impliquées dans ce meurtre: BMW (possédé par les lestrange), porsche (possédé par les Petitgrew) et enfin ferrari (possédé par les prince) . Ainsi hormis Peter ils étaient tous suspects. En parlant de peter, il avait essayé de le joindre depuis ce matin et n'avait pas réussi. Peter étaient resté aux USA ces dernières années, juste après la mort des Potter. Leur mort avait rendu Londre invivable. et il comprenait ce sentiment. A cet instant le téléphone sonna , c'était Peter.

-PETER! Pourquoi tu réponds pas? , s'indigna Sirius.

-Tu es libres demain?

-Comment cela demain, tu n'es pas en Floride?

-oui, mais là maintenant je vais prendre l'avion, après ce que tu m'as dit je ne peux pas rester tranquillement chez moi. Demain à 13 H , au resto de Crabb. Je dois y aller.

Peter sourit intérieurement. Oh il n'allait pas le tuer, pas encore en tout cas, mais il allait réellement tout chambouler. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, sinon son maître sera impitoyable. Il n'allait pas échouer. Sirius ne saura jamais que c 'est lui la taupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus toqua de nombreuses fois . Personne ne répondait. Puis finalement la porte s'ouvrit découvrant Severus.

-Severus!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! Vas-t'en vite j'aurais des problèmes. Vite, _s'énerva Severus._

-Qui est-ce? ,_ fit une voix derrière lui._

Gobiatus se tenait impassible derrière et fixait le visage effrayé de Snape. Il exécrait ce bâtard plus que quiconque au monde. Dire que c'est sa propre soeur qui avait donné naissance à cette atrocité. Severus ne savait que répondre, il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal sa frayeur.

-Je suis venu voir votre fils, Anthony. On doit s'entretenir d'une affaire urgente.

Gobiatus le fixa de longues minutes, quelque chose en lui n'allait pas. que ferait son fils avec un handicapé?

-TOI! Appelle Anthony, qu'il vienne voir par lui même .

Severus s'exécuta. Qu'allait-il faire? Anthony n'allait surement pas entrer dans le jeu et risquer de mentir à son père. Anthony le haïssait et ne le protégera pas. Il fixa la fenêtre lui faisant face près à s'enfuir. Il n'était pas lâche , c'était simplement qu'il était las de toujours souffrir. A peine prit-il la décision de s'enfuir, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'Anthony sortit le fixant méchamment. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes avant que Severus prononça:

-Votre père vous demande à l'entrée.

Ils descendirent tout deux sans un mot et Anthony comprit tout de suite. Severus se trouvait dans une situation complexe et , encore une fois il avait besoin de son aide...Alors que lui, l'avait lâchement abandonné quand il en avait eu besoin. Il n'allait surement pas protéger un bâtard comme lui.

-Père vous m'avez demandé?

-Cet homme dit vous connaitre, est-ce vrai?

Anthony se retourna et reconnut de suite Remus.

-Je ne le connais pas, _fit-il froidement tout en fixant le visage bléme de Severus._

-Toi, suis-moi!

Gobitus empoigna violemment un severus horrifié.

-Attendez! Je ne le connais pas , enfin pas encore , car ce monsieur là est le jeune héritier de KFSJ, on doit parler d'affaire.

-Très bien, j'ai moi même des affaires de la plus grande importance.

Gobitus se dirigea vers la sortie et referma derrière lui la porte.

-Très bien, que veux-tu? la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai menti c'est pour m'occuper de toi par moi-même. Quand à toi, vas t-en.

-Il y a quelque chose que je suis venu te dire. C'est à propos de tes migraines!

-Je ne veux rien savoir, sors d'ici ou c'est lui qui en paiera le prix.

-Très bien, je m'en vais. Tu sais où me trouver...Mais rappelles-toi si tu les soignes pas rapidement tu risques de mourir.

Remus finit par sortir. Quelque chose lui affirmait qu'Anthony savait ce qu'il avait et qu'il n'avait aucune envide vivre? Severus referma la porte derrière lui et reçut un coup violent:

-Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec aucune de tes connaissances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago fixa son père. Il n'avait pas de plan d'attaque et ne parvenait pas faire comme si il lui avait pardonné.

-Je dois aller voir Severus.

-Attends, promets moi que tu vas rentrer ce soir, promets le moi!

-Tu sais le plus dur dans toute cette histoire c'est que c'est contre toi..., _finit simplement par répondre Drago_

-Tu sais très bien que malgré gtout...Je...t'aime, fit violement Lucius.

-Peut-être bien, mais je ne peux pas perdre.

Drago se jeta sur ce dernier et, pour la dernière fois, l'enlaça. Il avait trouver comment déposséder Lucius sans l'obliger à signer. C'était fini. Lucius ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. il avait toujours était très distant et froid avec lui et maintenant... Lucius sourit intérieurement ,quelque chose de malsain allait se produire , il en était sur mais, là il était avec son fils. Et il ne demandait rien de mieux.

-Je dois y aller, son état m'inquiète vraiment. Je reviens ce soir, fit-il avant de chuchoter, mais toi ou seras-tu?

Sans s'en rendre compte, en quelque secondes il se retrouva chez Anthony. Drago se rappelait aisément du chemin. Il lui fallait oublier son père et la seule personne capable de le lui faire oublier était severus. Car après tout c'était La seule personne qui comptait toujours . Il toqua à la porte, de multiples fois avant que Severus ne l'ouvre. Sans attendre il sauta sur ce dernier et l'enlaça joyeusement. Ah, il lui avait manqué.

-Anthony, écoutes ce n'est pas...,dit Severus horrifié .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Drago le fixa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et s'approcha suavement d'Anthony:

-Tu aimerais beaucoup que ce soit pour toi , n'est ce pas? Mon corps d'Apollon à du te manquer...

-Des prostitués il y'en a pleins le trottoir ...

Severus éclata d'un rire franc. Jamais, Anthony, n'avait sourit de cette manière. Anthony se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et fixa drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore? Mon lit est déjà occupé.

-Une sortie à trois, quelque part n'importe ou loin d'ici.

-Tu crois que j'ai le temps? Et encore pire tu crois que je peux sortir avec cela, fit-il en pointant Severus.

-Alors nous irons tout les et Severus! Empêches moi de l'emmener avec moi, et crois moi je suis ceinture noire de Karaté. C'est toi qui va en pâtir.

-Je ne t'empêcherais pas , mais va expliquer à Père ce qu'il faisait toute la journée loin d'ici.

-Il faut donc absolument qu'il soit en ta compagnie pour ne pas être puni? Très bien, tu ne me laisses plus le choix. Je vais te kidnapper.

Anthony le fixa méchamment puis finit par soupirer et enfin éclater de rire, en effet Drago était des plus sérieux. Il avait réellement l'intention de le faire. Anthony finit par acquiescer.

-Très bien , allons-y!

Drago voulait oublier, il voulait oublier l'ignominie qu'il avait commise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix fixa Lucius, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?

-Je préférerais encore que tu ne le sois pas, fit froidement Lucius, sors de ma maison.

-Oh, mon pauvre Lucius ,c'est toi qui va devoir partir de chez toi. Vois-tu cette feuille. Ton cachet en est imprégné Lucius. Tout absolument tout revient à ton fils. Tu n'as plus rien. Tu n'es plus rien. Et il a dit vouloir que tu partes avant quatre heure. Ton propre fils vient de causer ta perte.

Lucius se laissa tomber, effaré , par la nouvelle. C'était impossible, Drago n'avait pas pu lui prendre son cachet et signer par lui même. Il n'avait pas pu le haïr au point de causer sa propre perte.

Au point de causer sa mort.

FIN

Alors comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je suis déjà entrain d'écrire le prochain chapitre, et les choses vont empirer pour Lucius et Sirius. J'attends donc toujours mes 5 reviews pour pouvoir publier mon prochain chapitre, donc voilà :D Donnez moi votre avis ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre , juste après mes reviews. Et pour tous vous remercier, je tiens à répondre à chacune de mes reviews, ici et maintenant,(c'est surtout que je n'ais rien à dire :D)

Darkmoonlady: Merci beaucoup, ta fidélité fait super plaisir ! Tu fais partie des rares lectrices qui m'ont suivies depuis le début et m'ont motivés à continuer (crois-moi , le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu arrêter). Donc voilà encore une fois merci Beaucoup, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi.

SiriusXSeverus: Alors déjà ton pseudo laisse penser qu'on a plusieurs points en communs :D En fait contente que tu trouves qu'Anthony est un connard mais pas mauvais :D Ça le décrit totalement. Il va s'assagir avec le temps. Par contre il y a quelque chose qui m'a énnnooormément gênée dans ta reviews: Ce n'est pas TON Severus, mais bien le mien, oui, oui, je me le suis auto-appropriée, j'accepte de partager les samedis et vendredi, mais pas aujourd'hui^^ Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité aussi :D Cela fait superbement plaisir.

NiKKi Micky: Alors je tenais à préciser que les malheurs de Lucius viennent à peine de commencer (oui, oui, j'ai tendance à être sadique). Et pour Remus, disons qu'il va être dans le faux pendant un petit bout de temps (j'espère n'avoir rien révélé). Enfin Sirius et Sevy , ils vont bientôt se remettre ensemble: C'est mon couple préféré , donc j'ai tendance à vouloir les faire souffrir mais rapidement. Donc voilà la suite, j'ai pas été trop longue.

Cybersuzy: Alors toi :D Tu (si je me rappelles bien) m'as suivi dans plusieurs fanfictions et m'a encouragé tout le long, donc encore une fois : Merci. Oui! tu as tout a fait raison 20 CHAPITRES faut que j'organise quelque chose de spécial, j'ai pas encore d'idée: LE 21éme et oui, ça avance ^^ Alors pour Drago et Harry c'est pas pour tout de suite , en fait j'ai pas encore des projets pour eux. Mais qui sait? Alors pour Remus et Lucius je ne dirais rien. Je laisse le suspen. Et pour moi aussi ! Severus et Sirius sont mes petits chéris mais qui aime bien châtie bien, non?

_Chapitre 21 :Le chapitre qui empire les choses. _

Harry s'était réveillé, avec un horrible mal de tête. Après tout il avait passé la soirée à boire. Et pour empirer les choses, le téléphone sonna accentuant son mal de tête.

-Allo, Harry? C'est Ron, Drago est avec toi? Blaise veut lui parler, son téléphone est éteint.

-Ecoute Ron, il est pas là et m'en parle plus jamais! lui et moi c'est fini. Bon je raccroches...

-ATTENDS, fit Blaise, écoutes je ne sais pas ou tu es , ni ce que tu fais mais Drago a besoin d'aide , il devient fou! Si tu l'aimes vraiment...

Harry raccrocha violemment le téléphone. S'il l'aimait vraiment? Lui, Harry qui n'avait rien fait , qui avait essayé de l'aider, qui l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde. C'était pas lui qui avait rompu, oh il aurait voulu, mais il n'aurait pas pu. Il n'avait jamais était question de lui Alors il en était las , il était tellement las de souffrir. Entre eux c'était fini. Il fit couler la douche et sentit l'eau froide le calmer. Aucun de Sirius ni Remus n'étaient rentré ce soir. Sans oublier Severus. Harry sentit son mal de tête s'accentuer. Il n'ira pas au cours aujourd'hui non plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: Peter était en retard .Comme toujours. Il commanda un autre café et fixa son téléphone.

-Alors toujours aussi impatient, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna surpris, et enlaça l'un de ses meilleurs amis . Peter avait drôlement changé. Il était tout aussi rondouillard et flasque qu'avant. Mais une assurance était visible et surtout sentie. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes avant d'éclater de rire.

-Alors qu'est ce que t'es devenu? Marié? Des enfants, fit Peter

-Non, loin de là...Je suis sortie avec quelqu'un...Mais tu serais surpris de savoir qui. Mais là n'est pas la question, on aura tout le temps de parler de cela plus tard. Je t'ai résumé la situation au téléphone, tu en penses quoi?

Peter soupira exaspéré. Sirius était bien trop fidèle, il ne remettra jamais en question ses meilleurs amis quitte à se perdre lui même. S'il avait le choix il s'en serait rapidement débarrassé mais Son maître avait décidé que non. Que ce dernier lui servirait pour plus tard.

-Écoutes Sirius, j'ai fait des recherches ces dernières années et j'ai trouvée quelque chose. Tu t'es , ainsi que les policiers trop attardé sur les concurrents directs de James... James avait d'énormes dettes, de très grandes dettes qui ,avec la crise, menaçaient plusieurs créanciers. Et regardes,j'ai revu tout les comptes en banques de James et crois moi, il n'avait pratiquement plus de sou.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

-James valait plus mort que vivant. Mort il était évident que le nombre de vente allait augmenter...Mais plus encore l'assurance...L'assurance pouvait repayer ses dettes. Écoutes-moi bien, j'ai révisé le compte d'Harry et regardes par toi même. Plus de la moitié de l'héritage et de l'assurance ont été retiré juste après la mort des Potters.

-Tu veux donc dire, qu'ils ont été tué par...Quel est la banque qui a retiré cette argent?

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'eux , mais c'est ...La Malefoy Bank, tu te rappelles Lucius Malefoy? J'ai, durant ses dix dernières années, recherché une preuve qui puisse les inculper. Et regarde, j'ai du payer cela à prix fort. Une Lettre, Sirius, une lettre de menace adressé à James. Les analyses d'empreintes et l'écriture montre bien que c'est Lucius. Sirius, Lucius les as tués.

Sirius courut de toutes ses forces. Cela était impossible n'est ce pas? Mais pourtant les choses coïncidaient,comment n'y avait-il pas pensé? qui , autre que Lucius, savait qu'il enquêtait? par ailleurs dés l'arrivée de Lucius les choses empiraient. Peter éclata de rire . Y avait-il de plus sot. Il s'arrêta net et se releva:

-Maitre, tout c'est bien passé, Sirius croit que Lucius est l'auteur du crime. Ne vous en faites pas bientôt le monde vous appartiendra.

-Mais pour se faire , il nous faut nous débarrasser d'Harry, Harry Potter. Va nous prendre quelque chose, j'attends quelqu'un. Une ancienne et fidèle de mes Mangemorts.

Tom éclata d'un rire sournois, l'étaux se resserre. C'était bientôt la fin. Ses ennemis fonçaient tête baissé vers leur propre mort.

-Maître, c'est fait. Drago est sous mon contrôle. Et Harry sous le sien.

-Excellent Bellatrix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius était resté là, a tout voir et revoir. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Aussi sot que cela puisse sembler, ce geste l'avait blessé.Lui, Lucius Malefoy, venait de perdre pitoyablement face à son fils. Il avait tout, absolument tout perdu. Son fils l'avait intentionnellement tué. Remus était à ses côtés et c'était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie.

-Comment...as-t'il..., fit doucement Lucius

Remus le prit dans ses bras, et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Les choses empiraient ces derniers jours et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il haïssait ce sentiment de faiblesse, d'impuissance. Il était devenu médecin pour éviter des situations de ce genre.

-Lucius on doit y aller. Les choses vont s'arranger par eux mêmes.

-Remus, Drago n'y parviendra pas. Il n'y connait rien en finances, il se fera dévoré...C'est un idiot!, s'emporta Lucius.

-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui?

-Remus, c'est mon fils.

Ils s'enlacèrent avidement. A ce moment l'on toqua violemment. Lucius se releva et ouvrit la porte. Sans attendre Sirius sauta sur ce dernier et lui asséna de nombreux coups.

-COMMENT as-TU Osé?! AVOUES QUE C'EST TOI!

-Sirius qu'est ce que tu fais , lâches-le!

Remus n'eut pas besoin de paroles. Le simple regard de Sirius laissait présager que rien n'allait. Et là à ce moment il sut que tout aller changer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-NOOON! tu te moques de moi c'est cela? Lui? Ahaha, fit Drago

-Et tu aurais du voir quand il avait 3 ans, pire encore, il voulait toujours que je dorme à ses...

Anthony soupira. On avait pas arrêté de parler de lui...Pourquoi laissait-il passer cela? Il se releva et alla commander un café. On l'avait appelé de multiples fois pour le prévenir des actions de la bourse et encore plusieurs fois pour annuler ses rendez-vous. Il était, aussi, au courant de ce qu'avait fait Drago. Maintenant, Il comprenait pourquoi il avait tout de suite aimé Drago . Drago était lui, enfin lui en plus courageux. Il comprenait cette haine incommensurable envers le patriarche, cette soumission incontrôlable. Bien sur , lui aussi avait voulu le faire, se venger de multiples fois, mais jamais il n'eut le courage de le faire. Jamais. Il fixa Drago et remarqua que ce dernier souriait. Il souriait vraiment. On pouvait tout de suite voir le lien très puissant entre lui et Severus. Encore un point en commun. Severus. Il avait oublié a quel point il aimait voir son sourire. Il le haïssait, oui mais il le haïssait de l'avoir laissé tombé. S'il y avait quelqu'un à punir cela devait être son père et il aurait du s'excuser auprès de Severus, en temps que représentant de la famille. Il aurait du s'excuser et le comprendre... Mais les hommes n'aimaient pas se remettre en question. Il était plus facile d' haïr les autres que de se haïr soit. Et pourtant il en était las.

-Toi, il reste plus de café ! Va m'en chercher en face, t'attarde pas trop, capiche?

-Eh, je croyais t'avoir dit.., s'énerva Drago

- Tu es qui pour me dire quoique ce soit. Tu oublies que toute ta famille n'est rien comparé à la mienne.

-J'y vais, Drago ce n'est pas grave, je l'amène tout de suite.

Severus se releva et se dirigea vers le café en face puis finit par commander un café noir sans surcre. Anthony n'avait jamais toléré le sucre, mais pourtant, il avait toujours mis plein de sucres dans ses plats pour les lui donner, en cachette. Car lui , Severus adorait le sucre.

Anthony se releva prêt à partir mais se retourna et finit par dire:

-Je te le laisse , occupes toi de lui! Veilles à ce qu'il ne rôde pas trop près des Prince, je ne pourrais plus rien pour lui. Ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux, je ne le fais pas par bonté d'âme. Il est devenu trop embêtant, lent et bénéfice. Je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec un bâtard de la sorte. Ah et donne lui cela, fit il en lui tendant une lettre, c'est pour qu'il se rappelle ses devoirs!

-Bien sur, bien sur , comment penser autrement? Je passerais te voir si nécessaire. Si j'ai envie de te voir ou Severus. Enfin j'ai ton numéro de téléphone, oui, je l'ai prit discrètement. AH, attends! ...Merci pour Sev...

Drago sourit à pleines dents. Anthony faisait partit des rares personnes qu'il comprenait et qui le comprenait. Il se releva pour le saluer. Mais remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Anthony se pliait de douleur en tenant sa tête. Ses migraines?

-Voilà le café, je m'excuse...ANTHONY!

Sans s'en rendre compte il se jeta sur ce dernier. Sans réellement se contrôler,ni savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait commencer à masser les tempes tout en surveillant une quelconque déformation et son pouls. Un filet de sang sortait de la bouche d'Anthony. Severus, horrifié ,ne savait que faire. Il s'en était déjà assez voulu de l'avoir abandonné une fois. Il avait laissé tomber tant de personnes, dont Sa mère ,Lily et lui. Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, il cria :

-Drago ton téléphone, vite oui voilà. Tape le numéro des urgences. Allô? Oui, je suis dans le Halaway coffee, j'ai entre les mains un patient qui fait une hémorragie interne, ses veines ainsi que sa respiration laisse penser qu'il a une tumeur, je suis entrain de lui faire un massage cérébrale mais son cerveau va manquer d'air. Je vais commencer l'opération d'urgence, veuillez ramener avec vous le matériel requis.

Severus prit le couteau de sur la table et commença l'opération sous le regard surpris et horrifié des clients.

-Anthony, je suis obligé de commencer , tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps après, mais je préfère te le dire çà va te faire très très mal. Je n'ai pas de calmant ou un quelconque produit anesthésique, tu devras tout supporter. Comme avant...Avant tu me protégeais tu étais toujours là pour moi, Anthony c'est à mon tour...Fais moi confiance... Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je n'abandonnerais plus qui que ce soit.

Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Il savait qu'il savait comment faire, comment agir dans ce genre de situation, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, il cria de rage tout en espérant que cette dernière va revenir et c'est l'image de Sirius qui revint.

Il se rappelait de tout. D'absolument tout . Mais cela n'était pas le plus important. L'opération était très délicate, il se devait de la réussir.

Severus se surprit à ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

FIN

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? ^^ Oui, je sais , les choses empirent de plus en plus, mais si vous regardez bien c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Voldemort est enfin apparu, on va enfin découvrir qui as tué qui et pourquoi. Et severus et Anthony sont en pleine réconciliation, certes sanglante mais une réconciliation tout de même. J'ai un peu Zappé Harry, mais il va apparaître dans les prochains chapitres, c'est un peu lui la cible. Bon voilà, j'espére avoir mes reviews rapidement car j'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapter.


End file.
